Une vie à t'attendre
by Hagarenn
Summary: Aïzen, après sa défaite dans le monde réel,se cache quelque part avec la ferme intention de revenir détruire la Soul Society. Sauf qu'un guerrier, envoyé par la Déesse, va lui barrer le chemin. D'accord, mais quel rapport avec moi? OC/ Byakuya /les autres
1. Chapter

**1ère partie : Révélation**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Je cours.

J'ai les yeux fermés et pourtant je cours.

Je ne vois rien et pourtant mon effort est si violent que lorsque j'assène mon coup, je retiens mon souffle.

_*J'assène mon coup ?_ *

La cible que je poursuis a soudainement disparu hors de ma vue, aussi je bondis sur le toit et me mets à courir sur le faîte pour essayer de la rattraper.

_*Sur le toit ?* _

Mais non, j'ai les yeux fermés, je dors, bon sang ! Je suis au fond de mon lit et je sais que je dors !

Alors, quoi ? Comment suis-je capable de voir le katana entre mes mains ? Pourquoi je sais que je suis sur un toit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis capable de sentir le vent de ma course sur mon visage, de sentir les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, de savoir que l'adrénaline me file un mélange de peur, d'excitation et d'euphorie, comment suis-je capable de voir la ville endormie à mes pieds, de me savoir en plein combat ?

Que dois-je croire ? Que dois-je faire ?

Je suis tellement perdue que du coup, j'ouvre les yeux.

Et ce faisant, je suis déstabilisée, arrête ma course dans son élan et tombe du toit.

Je tombe, je fais une chute terrible et je vais m'écraser au sol d'ici quelques secondes. Que faire d'autre ? Je n'ai pas d'ailes dans le dos, je ne suis pas une gymnaste, comment tomber d'un toit sans se casser la gueule, sans chuter comme un vulgaire sac de ciment?

J'ai l'impression que ma chute dure depuis des heures et arrête de comprendre. Bon sang, de combien est-ce que je tombe ? A quelle distance est le sol ? Dix, douze mètres ? Je mets un temps infini à tomber, tant et si bien que je referme les yeux pour ne pas voir le bitume arriver vers moi.

Je me prépare au choc, je vais m'exploser par terre, me broyer tous les os. Ca y est, je dois être presque au sol maintenant et j'anticipe le craquement de mon squelette contre l'asphalte. Mais le bruit sourd ne vient pas, pas plus que la douleur que j'attends n'arrive. Alors je rouvre les yeux.

La première chose que je vois, c'est un tissu noir. Ca, je m'en souviendrai toujours, de ce pli de vêtement noir. Ce souvenir restera et ce, plus longtemps que tout le reste. Plus longtemps que la chute, que le katana, que cette nuit étoilée.

Je suis du regard ce tissu sombre, encore estomaquée de n'être pas qu'un amas d'os et de chair éparpillé sur le sol.

On dirait une manche. Je n'arrive pas bien à déterminer, vu que mon visage est tout contre ce vêtement. Je lève les yeux plus haut. Oui, j'ai vu juste, c'est une manche, ample et cette manche appartient à ce qui me semble être un kimono, recouvert d'un haori blanc.

Je lève complètement la tête et croise le regard de l'homme qui porte ce kimono.

Si je ne suis pas tombée du toit, c'est parce qu'il m'a rattrapée.

Si je vois son habit d'aussi près, c'est parce que je suis dans ses bras.

Et si je n'arrive pas à parler, c'est parce que je suis noyée dans le mauve profond et indéfinissable de son regard, où plusieurs nuances de bleus se mêlent. Il est d'un calme olympien et porte le signe distinctif des la haute noblesse dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

J'ai reconnu mon sauveur. Son visage grave est penché vers moi et ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, sondant mon âme, la happant.

Son nom est parvenu jusqu'à mes lèvres, mais ai-je seulement réussi à articuler ? Il est tout bonnement inenvisageable que ce soit lui.

Cela ne se peut pas ! C'est tout bonnement impossible !

Byakuya-Sama!

* * *

Le Général Yamamoto n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour faire savoir à son ou sa visiteuse qu'il avait perçu sa présence et attendait qu'il ou elle se manifeste. Tous les shinigamis le savaient.

Aussi, Nemu Kurotsushi se redressa après son salut sans attendre une approbation orale de son supérieur qui lui tournait le dos.

A peine avait-elle fini de se redresser que la voix grave du vieil homme résonnait dans le bureau baigné de soleil :

- Alors, vice-capitaine Kurotsushi? Où en sont les choses ?

- Tout se déroule comme prévu, Commandant. Le Capitaine Kuchiki, le vice-Capitaine Abaraï, la shinigami Kuchiki et le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki sont sur place. Lors de notre dernière communication, le contact était sur le point d'être établi. A l'heure actuelle, le capitaine Kuchiki est auprès de la cible.

- Veuillez ne pas employer ces termes lorsque vous parlez d'elle, vice-Capitaine. Sa présence et son ralliement à notre cause sont primordiales pour la Soul Society.

- Pardonnez-moi, Commandant. Je ne voulais pas me montrer désobligeante. Veuillez accepter mes plus profondes excuses.

- N'en parlons plus vice-Capitaine, apprenez simplement à surveiller votre langage à l'avenir. Et de votre côté, avez-vous fini de mettre en place ce que nous avons décidé ?

- Oui, Commandant, tout est prêt. Le centre de recherche n'attend plus que vos instructions.

- Parfait. Je contacterai le Capitaine Kurotsushi moi-même.

- Bien, Commandant.

Silencieuse comme à l'accoutumée, Nemu salua encore une fois le Commandant Général du Gotei 13 qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis, aussi discrète qu'un chat, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Le Commandant leva la tête vers un rayon de soleil et murmura pour lui-même :

- Je m'en remets à vous, Ô Déesse. Le destin de la Soul Society ne dépend plus que de son ressort.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Alors là…

Je suis tellement abasourdie que j'en oublie de voir que Renji, Ichigo et Rukia sont arrivés. Pour l'instant, ils se contentent de parler à voix basse entre eux en me jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtifs.

Je ne sais pas plus comment je me suis retrouvée assise sur ce banc, dans un square paisible et isolé.

Je ne sais pas comment je suis sortie des bras du Capitaine Kuchiki.

Comme à son habitude, pour qui connait le personnage, il est silencieux, immobile près de moi, mais regarde en direction de sa sœur avant de fermer les yeux.

Je ne sais pas non plus quand nous sommes arrivés là, ni à quel moment je vais retrouver la raison.

Je suis complètement assommée et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est être littéralement fascinée par mes mains, comme si je les découvrais pour la première fois. Ce sont les seules que je regarde, vu que plus rien ne m'est familier. Je suis entourée de personnes faites de chair et de sang, des personnes on ne peut plus réelles, sauf que ce sont des personnages de manga.

Et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de regarder mes mains.

La dernière fois que j'étais dans mon environnement habituel, c'était… c'était quand, bon sang ? Il y a deux heures ? Vingt ans ? Impossible à dire.

Qu'est ce que je faisais ? Ah, oui, cela me revient, tout à coup : j'avais fait passer une audition et plus de vingt-trois danseuses s'y était présentées, mais aucune ne m'avait plu. La dernière artiste avait fondu en larmes à l'annonce de ma décision et avait essayé de m'attendrir en s'accrochant à mes jambes, me suppliant de lui accorder une seconde chance. Manque de pot, ses simagrées m'ont plus énervée qu'autre chose et du coup, je suis partie furieuse.

En sortant du théâtre, j'ai refoulé le chauffeur de ma voiture qui s'était précipité vers moi et j'ai fait le trajet jusqu'à ma suite d'hôtel à pieds, pour me calmer. Je déteste la faiblesse et les pleurnicheries, moi qui me veux infaillible. Après tout, ne suis-je pas « la voie de la grâce céleste » ?

Et c'est alors que… que quoi ? Que s'est il passé, ensuite ? C'est le trou noir. Je me rappelle seulement de tomber du toit. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Mais la question principale, la question majeure de tout ce fatras, c'est : comment un personnage de manga, une personne complètement _fictive_, m'a-t-elle rattrapée dans ma chute, me sauvant certainement la vie par la même occasion, putain de bordel de merde !

Bon, là, c'est bon, j'en ai marre.

Basta.

Stop.

Ca y est, je m'énerve.

Je me lève d'un bond, effrayant des oiseaux nichés à proximité et commence à marcher d'un pas vif en direction de la sortie du square. Ichigo est le plus rapide et il se précipite à ma poursuite. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire, mais je le devance en lui parlant en français, faisant comme si je ne comprenais pas sa langue :

- Dégage, La Fraise, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chier !

J'ai parlé avec mon ton « c'est moi le chef et toi tu obéis » que m'a conféré mon statut de chef d'équipe. Cela fonctionne, car Ichigo ne bouge pas et n'essaie pas de me retenir. Puis il reprend ses esprits et me gueule dessus pendant que je continue ma route sans m'arrêter:

- Hé, mais où tu vas comme ça ? Attends ! Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour te trouver, toi tu te tires ? Reviens, merde !

Malheureusement pour toi, Ichigo, lorsque j'ai décidé quelque chose, aucune force de ce monde ne peut se mettre en travers de ma volonté. Et ce n'est pas toi, que j'ai toujours considéré comme un personnage fait de papier et de traits de crayon, qui va changer cela, même si c'est surréaliste.

J'ai beaucoup trop de questions et aucune réponse. Alors, je vais chercher quelqu'un susceptible de m'en fournir, que je puisse y voir plus clair. Et tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses tangibles à mes questions, je continuerai mes recherches. Pour l'instant, la seule personne qui soit à même de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas avec moi, mais à l'autre bout de la ville. Et je dois me dépêcher avant qu'elle ne s'en aille ailleurs.

Je ne jette même pas un coup d'œil en arrière lorsque je mets à courir. Je fais comme si je ne m'apercevais pas que le décor autour de moi change à une vitesse stupéfiante, qu'un seul de mes pas me fait franchir les distances considérables en me faisant légèrement tourner la tête. Si je me mets à réaliser que j'utilise la technique du shunpô sans même m'en rendre compte, je vais encore péter un câble. Il vaut mieux que je me concentre pour ne pas tomber une seconde fois et surtout sur l'adresse exacte du responsable à mes yeux de tout ce merdier.

Le mangaka, Tite Kubo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :_

J'ai rencontré l'auteur de « Bleach » il y a six ans maintenant. Lors d'une remise de prix nationale où nous avions été conviés, nous avons été présentés l'un à l'autre, nous disant alternativement le respect et l'admiration que l'un pouvait avoir sur l'autre. Son cynisme ajouté à un grand sens de l'humour me plut instantanément, au point que nous allâmes vider une bouteille de saké en tête à tête.

Nous sommes « tombés en amitié » réciproque et je peux me targuer de le compter dans le cercle très restreint de mes amis. Si ce n'est mon meilleur ami. Nous nous bouffons le nez régulièrement et ces coups de pieds au cul virtuels nous font le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Après cela, les critiques encensent mes spectacles et il est régulièrement primé par des récompenses multiples. A croire que nous mettre sur la gueule augmente notre créativité tout en consolidant notre relation amicale.

Mais pour l'heure, je suis pas vraiment jouasse à l'idée de le voir. Il n'est pas chez lui et je reste dans l'obscurité que me confère un coin de rue déserte pour l'attendre. Coup de bol, cette fameuse attente ne sera pas longue. Deux poivrots se soutenant mutuellement en massacrant une chanson à tue-tête arrivent bientôt au bout de l'allée. J'ai retrouvé sa rue et son appartement assez rapidement, en fin de compte. Moi qui croyais avoir un sens de l'orientation déplorable, finalement, quand je veux vraiment…

Un des deux compères porte une bouteille qui menace de tomber toutes les trois secondes et ils sont complètement débraillés. Ils se saluent, se marrent et finalement un des deux s'en va dans une direction opposée.

Resté seul, le poivrot tenant la bouteille tangue dangereusement vers moi. Quand il passe sous le lampadaire devant le bâtiment, je le reconnais. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mon visage : un auteur aussi talentueux que lui complètement bourré, ce n'est pas joli-joli… mais rond comme une queue de pelle ou pas, il va répondre à mes questions.

Je le laisse entrer péniblement chez lui, après avoir copieusement insulté la serrure (réfractaire à ses tentatives d'ouvertures, non mais pour qui elle se prend ?) et au moment ou il referme la porte, je bondis hors de ma cachette, l'attrape par le cou et referme la porte derrière moi. Il suffoque à moitié, ses yeux menacent de jaillir hors de sa tête. Je me contrefous de savoir que je serre trop fort et replie le bras pour approcher son visage près du mien, ignorant son haleine chargée d'alcool et murmure :

- Bonsoir, Tite-kun.

Si j'avais le temps, j'apprécierai l'étonnement qui lui fait écarquiller les yeux en me reconnaissant. Mais comme je n'en ai pas, je me rue vers l'évier de la cuisine avec la tête du dessinateur toujours dans ma poigne et finis presque de l'étouffer sous le robinet d'eau froide que j'ouvre en grand. Puis je le redresse et desserre enfin mon étreinte.

Entrons donc dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors ?

Haletant, trempé, brusquement dessaoulé, il croasse un :

- Alors quoi ?

Qui m'énerve. Il va derechef refaire un tour sous la flotte. Après avoir avalé plusieurs litres par le nez, il se met à hurler :

- Arrête ! Mais arrête, putain, lâche-moi !

J'obéis et le lâche, en prévoyant sa dégringolade. En effet, lorsqu'il se retrouve comme un tas de chiffons mouillés à mes pieds, je me penche encore une fois très près de son visage et repose ma question :

- Alors ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as des choses à me dire, Noriaki-kun ?

Il ne répond pas et continue de me regarder avec des yeux ronds, comme si il ne me reconnaissait pas. Le fait que j'utilise son vrai nom et pas son pseudo laisse entendre que je suis sérieuse. Très sérieuse. Et son silence n'est pas fait pour arranger la situation : je sens que la maigre patience qui m'était venue est en train de partir en fumée et retends le bras vers sa gorge. Mais cette fois-ci, il réagit à temps :

- Attends. D'accord. Je comprends. Mais avant, je dois te montrer quelque chose. Viens.

Malgré sa réponse nébuleuse, le jeune homme parvient à me décider. Je le laisse se relever et le suis dans la pièce d'à côté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un filet de sueur froide commence à couler le long de mon échine. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout.

Est-ce dû au fait que l'homme trempé devant moi ai eu une réaction bizarrement opposée à celle que j'attendais ? Il le sait, je le sais, mais pourquoi ce calme ? La réalité que je recherche depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux et pris conscience de la situation me fait tout à coup très peur.

J'ai presque envie d'aller me blottir sous les couvertures et ne pas me réveiller. Une peur pareille, je ne la souhaite à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi.

Que vais-je apprendre ? Quelle est cette réalité qui dépasse l'entendement et l'absurde de très loin ?

Mais comme malgré moi, j'ai suivit l'homme docilement près de où table de travail gigantesque qui envahit la moitié de la pièce.

Néanmoins, c'est vers la télévision qu'il m'entraine. Sans un mot, il attrape la télécommande, puis se tourne vers moi et me regarde, comme attristé.

L'air devient aussi respirable que du Chamallow fondu et la peur resserre si fort son étreinte que j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai tellement peur maintenant que je le regarde sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

Je n'aime pas ça. Oh non, pas ça du tout même, surtout après qu'il ait poussé un bref soupir et se soit détourné vers le poste de télé. Les regards qui en disent long ne m'ont jamais plu, de toute façon.

Il appui sur la télécommande, me regarde à nouveau et me dit avec une douceur inhabituelle:

- Prépare-toi à un choc, Baba-chan.

Il sait pourtant que je déteste ce surnom idiot, mais je n'ai pas le temps de protester il vient d'allumer la chaine d'infos en continu et je m'accroupi tellement près de l'écran qu'il va bientôt toucher mon nez.

Néanmoins, Tite augmente le son et je peux entendre le commentaire de la jeune journaliste, alors que ma photo remplit l'écran.

La voix juvénile mais néanmoins grave explique les circonstances de… ma mort.

« …. La célèbre chorégraphe, âgée de cinquante ans, ne cachait pas son amour et son admiration inconditionnelle pour notre pays cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle résidait près de Yokohama et produisait ses spectacles de danse avec des danseurs exclusivement japonais.

« Célèbre dans tout le pays et admirée de tous, « la voie de la grâce céleste » comme elle était appelée ici a succombé à ses blessures non loin du théâtre central le forcené responsable de cet homicide est ensuite décédé après son acte odieux; il était inconnu des forces de police.

« Les deux blessures mortelles portées à la victime alors qu'elle rentrait à pieds à son hôtel, après une ultime audition en vu de son prochain spectacle, furent infligées à l'aide de deux katanas … »

Si Tite ne m'avait pas soulevée puis assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai restée le nez contre l'écran, à ne plus rien entendre.

Puis, sa main prit de l'élan vers l'arrière et avant même de réaliser, je me mangeais une droite bien sentie.

L'instant d'après, un verre de saké venait me brûler le gosier, achevant la thérapie très particulière du mangaka.

Après m'être étouffée consciencieusement, je pu de nouveau reprendre mes esprits.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- Ca veut dire ? Ce que tu as entendu, Baba-chan. Il y a deux jours que ton assassinat à fait la une des journaux, mais l'affaire continue de passionner les enquêteurs. La grande chorégraphe, ex danseuse étoile, passionnée du Japon, à été tuée par un type sorti de nulle part, qui s'est jeté sur elle en hurlant.

« Il lui a assené deux coups, la transperçant comme un poisson pêché au harpon. Elle est morte en quelques instants. Et avant même que le premier passant s'approche, le type est tombé raide mort, comme ça, bang ! on pense à une crise cardiaque, ou un truc du genre.

- Mais… !

- Mais tu es là, entrain de me parler, après avoir failli m'étrangler et me noyer, ouais. Et si tu es morte, comment est-ce que je peux te parler, c'est ça ? Viens là.

Et voilà qu'il me tire sans ménagement vers la salle de bain. Du haut de mon mètre soixante dix, je fais une tête de plus que lui et le sport pratiqué toute ma vie m'a donnée une puissance insoupçonnée au vu de ma silhouette fine. Si je voulais, il volerait à travers la pièce. Et j'ai brusquement des fourmis qui viennent me démanger, ne demandant que de m'en prendre au le seul être capable de me donner des explications que je refuse d'entendre.

Mais il a à faire encore moins d'effort que s'il voulait attraper un chaton par la peau du cou et j'arrive bientôt dans la pièce minuscule toute éclairée.

Et là, en face du miroir, la mâchoire manque de se décrocher. C'est vrai que des surprises, je n'en ai pas eu assez, ce soir...

- Ouais, désolé, Baba-chan, mais il faut que je te raconte tout et pour ça, tu dois tout voir afin de tout comprendre, pigé ? Je sais, ça doit pas être simple d'apprendre qu'on est mort, mais il y a d'autres choses importantes que je dois te dire, alors autant le faire maintenant. Et autant que tu sois au courant des détails, ils ont leurs importances…

Tu parles de détails ! Ce que je vois dans le reflet du miroir emporte les derniers lambeaux de ma raison. Je me mets à ricaner nerveusement et serai en train de rigoler à gorge déployée si Tite ne m'avait pas collé une nouvelle droite. A croire qu'à ses yeux, il n'y a que cette façon pour reprendre ses esprits…

- Hé, c'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales, tu veux ! J'ai encore pleins de choses à te raconter !

Pour le coup, oui, je perds les pédales. Je l'attrape encore une fois à la gorge et rapproche mon visage tout près du sien.

Ma voix calme et froide ne me ressemble absolument pas, pas plus que la colère qui fait vibrer chacune de mes paroles :

- Effectivement, tu as plein de choses à raconter, Noriaki. Et tu as intérêt à être très, très ! convainquant. Et à fournir des explications valables qui pourront m'éclaircir sur « ça » !

Joignant le geste à la parole, je le jette littéralement contre le miroir. Où se reflète un mangaka trempé et une guerrière de dix-neuf ans.

- Tu as été repérée quand tu avais dix-neuf ans, Baba-chan. OK, OK, excuse-moi, je sais que tu déteste que je t'appelle comme ça, désolé. Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Tes pouvoirs. Non, laisse-moi finir ! Dit-il en levant la main pour m'interrompre, avant que je finisse de m'étrangler.

Des pouvoirs ? Moi ? Détectée ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Nous avons… oui, nous. Je ne fais pas que dessiner des shinigamis, Kei-San. J'en suis également un. Et les shinigamis avaient reçus un message de la Déesse, qui veille sur le monde et sur la Soul Society, il y a cent ans de cela. Son envoyée, une guerrière céleste, sera révélée à nos yeux au cours de ses dix-neuf ans et elle sera celle qui luttera pour la paix et l'équilibre de la Soul Society lorsqu'un danger incommensurable se présentera.

« Depuis, nous avons cherché cette guerrière. Et l'avons trouvée. En France.

Le jour de ses dix-neuf ans, elle a fait un malaise et est demeurée inconsciente pendant une vingtaine de minutes. C'est à ce moment là, que nous avons perçu son reiatsu et que nous l'avons repérée. Elle ne se souvenait de rien à son réveil, mais pendant ce laps de temps, nous avons ouvert un passage dans le monde de la Soul Society.

« Nous l'avons rencontrée et lorsque ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés, nous lui avons expliqué qui elle était et quel était son rôle. Puis nous lui avons effacé la mémoire, après lui avoir annoncé que, selon les ordres de la Déesse, elle rejoindrait la Soul society le jour de son cinquantième anniversaire. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait.

« Nous avons envoyé un shinigami vers elle, qui lui a transpercé la poitrine de deux coups : non pas pour supprimer son aneku et son akutsui, mais pour au contraire les révéler. Depuis, nous la cherchons.

Et elle est en face de moi à ce moment même. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : _

Je m'écroule plus que je ne m'assoie sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Mon premier réflexe est de dire « c'est impossible ! » mais depuis que j'ai vu un personnage de manga me rattraper d'un toit, le mot impossible est à prendre avec précautions.

Les idées se bousculent à toute allure dans ma tête. J'attends, limite, je supplierai, même, que quelqu'un sorte de derrière la porte en criant « haha ! On t'as bien eue ! ». Parce que là, c'est trop… trop.

Je lève un regard qu'un bulot neurasthénique m'envierait presque sur l'homme en face de moi et il devance mes questions avant même que j'ai essayé d'en formuler une de façon cohérente

- Essaie de te souvenir… c'est ça, pas vrai ? Tu as bien perdu connaissance lors de ton anniversaire ? Et tu es morte le jour de ton anniversaire, aussi… oui, Kei-chan, c'est bien toi… cette guerrière céleste que la Soul Society guette depuis plus de trente ans, c'est toi…

Il m'agrippe par les épaules et me force à me retourner vers le miroir. J'y vois toujours Tite, les vêtements en bataille, ruisselant d'eau, tenant aux épaules une fille vêtue de noir, deux sabres entrecroisés dans son dos, des anneaux d'argent qui enserrent ses biceps et une partie de ses avant-bras. Elle porte de longs gants sans doigts qui couvrent presque la totalité de ses bras, ne laissant voir un espace de peau qu'au début de ses épaules.

Je connais son visage, ses yeux apeurés que le doute fait écarquiller.

C'est moi.

Avec trente et un ans de moins.

Et lorsque j'arrive enfin à parler, elle m'imite et sa bouche remue :

- Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

Forcément, mes questions sont d'une pauvreté sans nom, mais bon, vu la situation, faut pas trop m'en demander non plus.

L'auteur soupire et m'entraine vers son immense table à dessin. L'atmosphère ressemble à du coton liquide et je marche sur des nuages.

A moins que ce soit mon cerveau qui soit embrumé au point de ne plus distinguer le réel et rejette ce qui est pour moi l'irrationnel ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne réagis plus et regarde d'un œil détaché le dessinateur farfouiller dans ses planches et ne relève même pas quand apparaissent derrière la fenêtre, parfaitement installés dans le vide Ichigo et la clique de shinigamis.

Ils traversent le mur sans un mouvement et je me dis qu'il est on ne peut plus normal qu'ils arrivent à faire cela, dans ce monde, se sont des fantômes.

Ca me fait doucement marrer de trouver une logique quelque part dans une situation aussi surréaliste, mais je cache mon rire.

Je regarde les shinigamis entrer dans la pièce : il y a en plus d'autres personnes qui sont venus se joindre au petit groupe de tout à l'heure : Les Capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake et surtout, appuyé sur sa canne qui dissimule son zanpakutô, le Capitaine Général Yamamoto. Tout ce beau monde me regarde comme si j'allais exploser d'un instant à l'autre, mais je ne suis pas une bombe à retardement, je voudrais juste me réveiller et confirmer que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve… Très réaliste, très flippant, mais un rêve…

Je voudrais pouvoir me dire que je vais en me levant décrocher mon téléphone, lire mes mails, martyriser mon assistante parce que les choses ne vont pas assez vite pour ma créativité bouillonnante, bref, que des actions on ne peut plus banales, mes repères, ma vie de ces vingt dernières années.

Pendant que Tite pousse une exclamation de joie en brandissant une liasse de feuilles, une partie de mon cerveau qui connait bien le monde des shinigamis pour avoir lu leurs aventures depuis longtemps, me dis que si le chef des treize divisions s'est déplacé en personne, c'est que ça doit être sacrément grave, ou alors vraiment important. Et ça ne me fait strictement rien.

Pour un peu, je me claquerai moi-même pour mettre un terme à mon manque d'implication, mais je réalise soudain pourquoi j'ai cette attitude qui me ressemble si peu : je suis tout simplement en état de choc.

Et je les laisse faire, parler entre eux, m'observer, sans plus de réaction qu'un lapin tétanisé dans les phares d'une voiture.

Puis le Général prend la parole :

- Je suppose que vous avez des questions en suspend, Kei-Sama ?

Je ne veux surtout pas savoir qu'il s'adresse à moi avec des marques de respect que l'on donne à des hauts dignitaires puisque je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ou quoi. Même s'il n'y a qu'à moi-même que je mens. Je ne suis pas prête à reconnaitre que je suis un être différent des personnes présentes dans la pièce. La pile de feuilles à dessins que tient Noriaki-kun me parait bien inutile, maintenant. Comment accepter l'inenvisageable dans les cases d'une planche à dessin ?

Le Capitaine-Commandant poursuis sur sa lancée et emporte avec lui les dernières cases de mon cerveau avec. J'ai brusquement envie de hurler, mais bizarrement, bouger un muscle pour ouvrir la bouche, me parait aussi inconcevable que de faire manger sa canne au vieillard devant moi.

- Vous devez comprendre, Ten no Shisha (_envoyée céleste_), que votre présence va être déterminante pour la protection de la Soul Society et de ce monde également. Vous allez devoir apprendre à gérer vos aptitudes rapidement, car la situation est grave…

Et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire en réaction à cette bombe que m'annonce le shinigami en chef en face de moi, c'est d'opiner distraitement du bonnet. D'un autre côté, si je me mettais à danser la Carioca…

- Nous avons par le passé décidé d'un commun accord que vous ne vous souviendriez de rien de notre première rencontre. Nous n'avions pas assez de temps pour vous permettre de savoir la vérité et continuer à vivre votre vie comme si de rien n'était.

« De plus, savoir par avance l'heure de sa mort peut être néfaste pour un mortel et vous avez été d'accord sur ces points. Vous avez préféré alors que toutes ces explications vous soient données maintenant et non pas lorsque vous étiez plus jeune.

Je m'esclaffe. Ah ouais ? Tiens donc ! Voilà qui est étonnant ! Mais ne réponds pas plus avant. Et c'est Tite qui réagis le premier :

- Putain, Kei, c'est pas vrai !

Et rebelote, je me mange une droite de toute première qualité, il a pris de l'élan, cet enfoiré.

« Kei Douten » n'est pas mon vrai nom, bien sûr. Je l'ai adopté en m'installant dans ce pays, parvenant presque à oublier la version française. C'est une amie journaliste qui me l'a trouvé, un jour dans une interview. J'ai accepté qu'elle le publie. Et depuis, on ne m'a plus appelée que comme ça.

Les kanji qui le composent signifient « la voie de la grâce céleste ».

Bon sang, même ça, c'était prévu par les shinigamis?

En relevant la tête, je croise un bref instant le regard du capitaine Kuchiki. Il a ouvert les yeux sous le bruit de la gifle et parait contrarié.

Renji et Rukia prennent le relais et engueulent copieusement le mangaka :

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de la frapper comme ça?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle risque de refuser de nous aider, avec une attitude pareille ?

Mais le mangaka coupe court à leurs protestations :

- Vous la connaissez pas comme moi je la connais, alors fermez la ! Elle réagit pas, bon sang ! Il faut qu'elle réagisse, elle est pas dans son état normal !

- Vu le contexte, cela me parait normal, Kubo-San. Mais je crains que la gifler à tour de bras ne soit pas une solution non plus.

Le timbre posé du Capitaine Kyoraku me font relever la tête, en papillonnant des paupières. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, ma lèvre inférieure me fait mal, je sens une goutte de sang couler.

Histoire de mettre un terme à cette situation intenable et avant que les soleils qui dansent devant mes yeux ne se transforment en super novas dans ma tête, je murmure avec une voix que j'ai dû posséder quand j'avais cinq ans :

- Je ne vous comprends pas bien… Vous parlez français ? Ou anglais ? Je ne parle pas couramment le japonais…

Ils me regardent tous avec de yeux ronds. Enfin, façon de parler, car les capitaines de la 1ère et 6ème division demeurent imperturbables. Le capitaine Kyoraku s'adresse à moi sur un ton bienveillant. Je ne bronche pas. Ils parlent entre eux à présent, mais je m'aperçois que je ne comprends plus rien.

On dirait que mes connaissances en japonais se sont envolées.

Puis je m'écroule, inconsciente, sur le sol. Le noir, l'oubli, l'apaisement de mon âme, enfin…

Je me réveille en ouvrant les yeux avec précaution, comme si ce simple geste allait être le dernier. Mes oreilles bourdonnent comme si j'avais mis un transistor au minimum à côté de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête entourée de coton et je porte instinctivement la main à mon front. Mais bien évidemment, je ne porte pas de bande d'ouate autour des tempes. Et pourtant, je sens les prémices de ce qui s'annonce comme la migraine du siècle poindre le bout de son nez. Super…

La question principale qui me taraude, est de savoir dans quel « monde » je suis. Non, en fait, je suis morte de peur, tout simplement terrifiée. Le fait de penser que je peux être soit une dame âgée respectée dans le monde du spectacle, surtout au Japon, soit une guerrière à peine adulte dans un monde ailleurs que sur cette terre n'arrive toujours pas à me rassurer sur mon sort.

D'un autre côté, je suis assez déroutée de voir que cette idée, d'avoir la possibilité d'avoir une autre vie, me parait tout à fait plausible. Et je suis encore plus déroutée de me dire que je ne sais pas très bien quelle vie je voudrais. D'un côté l'habitude et la reconnaissance, de l'autre la jeunesse et le combat. Autant essayer de comparer un papillon d'avec un éléphant et de dire lequel est nécessaire… Mais bon, ce n'est pas en tergiversant sur des problèmes métaphysiques que je vais avoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette situation. Il faut que je réagisse.

Alors, j'ouvre les yeux en grand et essaie de déterminer où je suis.

Je suis allongée sur un futon, bordée bien sagement jusqu'en haut du cou. Chose dont je me débarrasse d'un coup de pied en envoyant voler la couette, je ne supporte pas l'impression d'être dans une camisole de force que me donne une couverture tirée jusqu'au menton.

Je me mords vite les doigts de mon mouvement impulsif, car j'ai aussitôt l'impression de m'être planté un couteau jusqu'à la garde juste au dessus de l'œil droit. Je gémis en retombant mollement sur le futon.

Une voix m'interpelle : c'est une femme, impossible de me tromper, les japonaises ont un timbre reconnaissable entre tous.

Je tourne doucement la tête et vois Orihime penchée sur moi, sagement agenouillée sur ses talons. Elle sourit et parle avec un visage avenant, la parfaite japonaise polie et attentionnée. Et puis, je m'aperçois que je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle me dit. La langue m'est totalement inconnue.

Je suis au Japon. Entourée de japonais. Et je viens de m'apercevoir que la langue, que j'ai tant transpirée pour apprendre, m'est sortie de la tête. J'ai oublié le japonais.

Bordel de merde, il ne manquait plus que ça…

Je ne comprends pas.

La seule phrase en nippon dans le texte qui me revient, mais elle est sacrément utile. Dès que Orihime essaie de me parler, je la coupe avec le même : « je ne comprends pas ».

Vaguement inquiète si j'en juge d'après sa tête, elle se lève, ouvre la porte de papier de riz et la referme derrière elle.

Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

Puis soudain, un éclair de lucidité me traverse. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour me lever : ma migraine préfère l'obscurité, mais mes questions elles, préfèrent la lumière je juge que les dernières sont prioritaires, alors je fais fi des protestations de mon crâne et me lève pour sortir à mon tour de la chambre.

Je suis bientôt dans une autre pièce qui fait office de salle à manger, où toute la joyeuse bande vue précédemment est présente, bien sagement assise devant une tasse de thé autour de la table basse et ronde.

Plusieurs capitaines sont debout, la taille réduite de la pièce ne permettant pas à tout le monde de papoter au sol. Urahara va devoir pousser les murs, si ça continue comme ça.

A mon entrée, ils s'arrêtent tous de parler. Et me regardent. Je fais la vaillante et soutiens leurs regards, alors que j'ai juste une envie : retourner sous la couette, même si elle me borde trop.

Ichigo m'interpelle le premier, mais encore une fois je ne comprends rien. Vu ma tête, ils ont compris que c'est pas la situation la plus brillante pour moi. Orihime a dû les prévenir, car soudain, elle se tourne vers moi, l'air ravie et me parle en anglais. Enfin une langue que je maitrise !

J'avais oublié que cette petite dinde à gros nichons peut être aussi très brillante… Même si son accent est pourri, au moins je comprends ce qu'elle me dit.

- Vous avez bien dormi, Ten no Shisha? Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je l'ignore superbement, et sans trop savoir vers qui me tourner, je décide brusquement de continuer à passer mes nerfs sur Noriaki. Il pourrait être amusant, si je prenais le temps d'avoir un peu de recul sur cette situation dantesque, de me rendre compte que je trouve sa présence dans cette assemblée composée de Dieux de la Mort parfaitement normale.

- Alors ?

Les langues étrangères ne sont pas le fort du mangaka, qui bénéficie d'un traducteur à chaque fois qu'il a affaire à un journaliste étranger. Aussi se contente-t-il de lever un sourcil interrogatif sous un regard vif comme un poisson mort.

- Alors la situation possède t-elle encore des zones d'ombres, Kei-Sama, ou doit-on vous résumer une fois de plus le pourquoi de notre présence ici ?

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de me répondre. L'anglais est parlé sans la moindre trace d'accent. Quand on connait l'amour et la virtuosité des japonais pour les langues étrangères, je suis en face d'un prodige.

Il repousse le métal de ses lunettes avec le bout de l'index dans ce geste si particulier que je n'ai vu qu'ici. Ishida ne se laisse pas démonter par la situation.

Ce sera donc lui mon traducteur. Je reporte mon regard vers lui.

Il tient bon et ne baisse pas les yeux. Pas mal… Les Quincy sont ils différents des Shinigamis à bien des niveaux, ou bien Ishida est tout simplement pas disposé à se transformer en souffre douleur ?

Mais malheureusement pour lui, je suis très forte à ce petit jeu, j'ai trop l'habitude d'être crainte et obéie dans l'instant. Et puis, au vue de la situation qui est la mienne, j'ai vraiment trop besoin d'une soupape pour évacuer toute cette pression qui s'accumule dans mon esprit torturé. Je veux des réponses mais pas des vraies ou de trop brutales, histoire que je puisse les accepter.

Manque de bol, je suis trop intelligente pour ça. J'ai bien compris ce qu'on m'a dit précédemment.

Alors, j'enfonce le clou, histoire de me pincer virtuellement et de reprendre mes esprits :

- En effet, Uryuu. Si je récapitule et arrête moi si je me trompe, les Shinigamis et la Soul Society ne sont pas sortis tout droit de l'imagination de Noriaki, mais existent bel et bien et il en est d'ailleurs un lui même.

« De plus, une guerrière céleste planquée dans le corps d'une simple mortelle doit apparaitre et sauver le monde où vivent ces même shinigamis quand il sera en dangers plus grands que ceux auxquels l'autre tête de pissenlit a déjà été confronté.

« Que cette fameuse guerrière ne se souviendra pas du tout de sa véritable nature et qu'elle devra réapprendre à se battre pour empêcher tous les shinigamis de disparaitre.

« Et que cette fameuse Wonder Woman, c'est moi. C'est bien ça ?

Ishida tique un peu devant le ton ironique et mordant mais acquiesce :

- En effet, c'est bien cela.

Et pour éviter de devenir complètement folle devant cette nouvelle, en plus d'avoir rajeuni de plus de trente ans, ce que j'aurai de mieux à faire, c'est me mettre dès à présent à maitriser le Shikaï, Bankaï et tout le tintouin histoire d'être dans les temps et avoir un happy end avec un coucher de soleil et des jolis cœurs roses à la fin ?

Il écarquille les yeux, visiblement décontenancé. Ce n'est qu'un adolescent, après tout. Et moi, une vieille dame. Mais si je me rappelle le reflet du miroir, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je regarde Uryuu à nouveau, qui a entrepris de traduire mes paroles aux shinigamis demeurés silencieux.

Comme personne, à part Orihime a compris ma tirade, je conçois qu'il se sente un peu seul, mais n'ai pas du tout envie de lui tendre une perche.

Me montrer de mauvaise humeur m'apaise un peu. J'attends patiemment qu'il ait fini de traduire mes paroles à tout ce beau monde.

Je comprends pourquoi je vais mieux : j'ai réussi à me passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Me revoici à la case départ dans bien des domaines. Jusqu'à quel point ?

On dirait que ma migraine se dissipe légèrement. C'est le Capitaine Kyoraku qui poursuit de sa voix grave et mélodieuse. Je le regarde me parler et je m'aperçois que sous sa tenue vestimentaire au goût plus que douteux, il est assez canon, en fait. Grand, bien baraqué… Et terriblement intelligent. Tout ce que j'aime.

Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait bronché, mais ils se sont tous soudainement mis à parler entre eux à voix basse. Mis à part le « je ne comprends pas » que j'ai répété comme un perroquet depuis tout à l'heure, il me reste quelques mots par ci par là, comme quand j'ai commencé à apprendre à parler cette langue fourbe et compliquée que j'aime tant.

Super.

Mais c'est la tête d'abruti qui cache un génie effrayant d'Urahara qui prend la parole.

Son accent est pourri à lui aussi, pire que celui d'Orihime, mais il vient soutenir Ishida et l'empêche d'avoir à se noyer dans les profondeurs de mes sarcasmes.

- Recevoir toutes ces explications d'un seul coup au point de perdre votre connaissance linguistique peut être assez handicapant, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai peut être une solution pour vous aider à remédier à cela. Vous n'aurez plus le désagrément de parler par le biais de l'anglais que peu d'entre nous connait et vous parlerez et lirez le japonais comme une shinigami de cinq cent ans. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je dis que c'est tentant et sacrément utile, mais vous connaissant, je dirai : où est le loup ?

Ishida m'interrompt :

Le Général Yamamoto vient de décider de vous laisser ici pour cette nuit. Kurosaki et Renji reviendrons demain matin prendre de vos nouvelles et nous adopterons une stratégie à suivre en fonction de votre état.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour donner mon avis qu'ils se lèvent tous et sortent de la pièce. Une lueur vive dans la ruelle m'indique qu'un portail vient de s'ouvrir en direction du Seireiteï.

C'est ça, cassez vous tous, j'en ai marre de vous voir. Bon débarras.

Je prie juste pour que le foutoir qu'est devenu ma vie disparaisse avec eux.

Je me retourne vers Urahara :

- Allez-y… Expliquez moi votre fameuse méthode, je suis plus à un truc dingue près.

Il soupire légèrement, puis me gratifie de ce sourire niais qui le caractérise :

- Vous implanter une puce dans le crâne.

Je lève un sourcil. Cela m'évite de lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule.

Mais mon expression doit être éloquente, car il précise :

- Cette puce contient un programme de mon invention (donc géniale) qui lit, traduit et reconnait le japonais sous toutes ses formes que ce soit, ancienne ou actuelle. Après un temps d'adaptation, très court à mon sens, puisque vous savez parler notre langue, vous serez à même de penser, lire, écrire etc. comme si c'était votre langue maternelle. Et la puce sera devenue inutile et se désagrègera à ce moment là. Aucun effet secondaire. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà prévu le coup et que vous l'avez déjà fabriquée ?

Il se gratte la tête en riant d'un air gêné :

- Et bien en fait, oui, je l'ai déjà faite, même si ce ne vous était pas destiné au départ.

Il change de fusil d'épaule pour faire passer la pilule :

- Elle est donc prête et attends votre bon vouloir. Ce sera plus pratique pour tout le monde que vous sachiez vous exprimer sans passer par un traducteur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez avoir pas mal d'explications à demander…

Un tas d'objections passent à toute allure dans mon esprit. Je n'en retiens aucune. A quoi bon ? La situation est vraiment trop ahurissante pour réfléchir de façon rationnelle.

C'est ce dernier argument qui me fait répondre :

- Comment comptez-vous procéder ?

- En passant par le nez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous ouvrir le crâne pour le faire. Vous n'aurez même pas de cicatrice.

- Des effets secondaires ?

- Une migraine carabinée pendant une journée environ.

- Alors, commencez tout de suite j'en ai déjà une de toute façon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 :_

Manque de bol pour moi, Urahara excelle dans son domaine et il ne m'a pas menti quand il m'a parlé « d'une migraine carabinée ».

Certes, je sais que c'est pour m'aider efficacement, je vais pouvoir enfin communiquer de façon totale avec les shinigamis et commencer à accepter cette nouvelle vie de dingue qui est désormais la mienne.

Mais manque de bol malgré tout, car si j'avais encore les katana près de moi (ah oui, c'est vrai : des Zanpakutôs) je me serai coupé la tête sur le champ.

Jamais (et pourtant j'en ai eu quelques unes d'anthologie) je n'ai souffert d'une migraine à ce point. J'ai l'impression que les sons, couleurs, odeurs sont démultipliés pour former un nuage psychédélique autour de moi et qui me broie lentement le crâne.

Le moindre, le plus infime mouvement, comme celui de respirer est une torture qui amplifie cet état bizarre et me transperce de part en part. Comme si je m'étais prise pour un fakir amateur sur sa planche à clous sans maitriser la technique.

C'est la douleur la plus intolérable que j'ai dû endurer jusqu'ici. Mon corps n'est que souffrances, transpercé de la tête aux pieds par un fer chauffé au rouge.

Et puis, cette lumière incessante ! J'ai bien essayé de chercher la foutue lampe qui irradie une lumière dorée dans la pièce, mais je n'ai rien vu. Il n'y en a pas. Je ne suis pas en état de mettre la pièce à l'envers pour chercher la source de cette lumière, de toute façon.

Elle ajoute à mon clavaire en transperçant mes pupilles à vif et labourant avec délectation l'intérieur de mes globes oculaires. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaitre !

Et puis… Et puis la journée a dû passer, car brusquement la douleur s'éloigne, comme si ce putain de nuage qui concentrait mes souffrances sortait de la pièce. Je respire de mieux en mieux.

Les étoiles dorées devant mes yeux qui me brûlent les globes s'amenuisent pour devenir des taches, puis des points et enfin disparaitre. Les sons arrêtent d'être d'épouvantables cacophonies pour redevenir audibles.

Je peux finalement me lever. Je ne souhaite pas retenter ce genre d'expérience et devoir affronter une douleur pareille une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est pas tous les jours non plus qu'on se fait implanter une puce dans le crâne, après tout…

Je réalise que j'ai faim, brusquement. Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas mangé, en fait ? Alors je recherche la salle à manger de l'autre hurluberlu, histoire de savoir si la cuisine n'en est pas loin.

Mais à peine suis-je entrée dans la pièce, que je vois Yoruichi en train de fermer la porte, saluant quelqu'un dans la rue d'un petit geste de la main. A qui s'adressait-elle ?

Puis elle se tourne vers moi, les mains sur les hanches et m'observe longuement, de son sourire goguenard. Bizarrement, je la laisse faire sans broncher. Et dire que si jamais quelqu'un avait eu l'outrecuidance de faire le tiers de ce qu'elle me fait passer il y a encore deux jours, j'aurai piqué une de ces colères ! A rendre vert de jalousie le Mont Fuji un jour d'éruption.

Mais là… Même pas envie. Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'adresse enfin à moi :

- Et bien dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui vient de fêter ses cinquante piges, je te trouve plutôt pas mal, dis donc ! Drôlement bien conservée !

Elle éclate de rire et s'assoit à la table basse, m'enjoignant d'un geste négligeant de faire pareil. Un chef charismatique. Et pourtant, il en faut beaucoup pour m'impressionner. J'esquisse un début de sourire en retour et m'assoit. Sa capacité à se changer en chat doit avoir aiguisé son intuition, car elle se penche brusquement vers moi :

- T'as pas la dalle ? Moi, je meurs de faim ! Ca te dirait de manger un bout ensemble ?

Et comme par magie, la naine à tête d'endormie se pointe avec un plateau où est posée une quantité astronomique de bols fumants. Elle répartit les plats devant Yoruichi et moi à une vitesse sidérante et se retire après nous avoir saluées.

Sans même attendre, j'attrape une paire de baguettes et me mets à engloutir sans vergogne le contenu du bol. Yoruichi me regarde encore quelques secondes, puis se mets à manger à son tour. En dépit de son attitude nonchalante, je sais que j'ai en face de moi une représentante de la très haute noblesse. Même si elle déteste que l'on le lui rappelle.

Comment vais-je faire pour papoter avec elle sans me planter ?

- Alors, et cette puce ? Tu comprends ce que je dis, cette fois ?

Ah, tiens, c'est vrai. J'avais même oublié ce détail. Déjeuner avec une fille à la peau sombre et aux yeux d'or qui peut se transformer en félin me parait quand même plus intéressant qu'une puce électronique qui a été implantée dans ma tête. Le résultat est quand même bizarre : j'entends l'écho de ma propre voix, comme si j'étais en conversation téléphonique vers un pays ou la réception est mauvaise. J'hoche malgré tout vigoureusement le menton pour lui signifier ma réponse.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Elle vient de se pencher par-dessus la table pour mieux m'observer. Tout en soutenant son regard, je déglutis du mieux que je peux ma bouchée, mais parle néanmoins avec la bouche pleine :

- Je ne sais pas comment m'adresser à vous, en fait.

Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Décidément, elle me plait de plus en plus.

- Te tracasse pas pour si peu ! Tu n'as qu'à dire : Yoruichi. Et puis, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me poser cette question. Une Ten no Shisha qui bâfre à la même table que moi, c'est pas rien !

Et elle rigole encore. C'est vrai. Une guerrière céleste, rien que ça… Et en plus, c'est moi. Ca aussi, j'avais oublié… Elle redevient sérieuse un instant, tandis que je me ressers. En plus, elle a parfaitement raison : je suis en train de bâfrer et vide les bols consciencieusement, comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des mois.

Qui sait, c'est peut être le cas ?

- En tout cas, tu te remets drôlement vite. Kisuke m'avait pourtant dit que tu en aurais au moins jusqu'à demain matin, avec ta migraine.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

Six heures du soir. Normalement, tu aurais dû encore passer la nuit à hurler de douleur.

- Parce que… J'ai hurlé ?

- Ouais. Non stop, en fait. A ton avis, pourquoi il n'y a personne à part moi et Ururu?

Tiens, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué. Décidément, je fais dans la cervelle de linotte, depuis que je me suis réveillée. Je ne fais gaffe à rien. Seul m'importe le contenu de mon estomac. Je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça. Ça commence à m'inquiéter, en fait.

Mais bon, le point positif est que je me suis épargné de longues heures de souffrances supplémentaires. Et ça, ça me convient.

Yoruichi poursuit :

- En tout cas, ils sont sur les dents, là haut. Tu viens de rater Byakuya, alors qu'il n'avait pas à venir. Il vient juste de s'en aller.

Je pique un fard qui rendrait jaloux un camion de pompier en recrachant des grains de riz par le nez. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Je n'ai jamais rougit jusque là. Alors pourquoi ?

C'est la question que me pose Yoruichi :

- Dis donc, toi, c'est l'évocation de Byakuya qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Je ne peux pas berner cette fille, son esprit est trop vif. Alors je dis la vérité :

- Quand je lisais vos aventures dans le manga de Tite-kun, c'était mon personne préféré. Alors quand j'ai atterri dans ses bras quand je suis tombé du toit…

- Je vois. Ca a dû te faire vraiment bizarre.

Ouais, c'est ça, t'as qu'à croire que c'est le choc qui m'a fait rougir. Ouf. Elle n'a pas bien compris en fait. Tant mieux.

Je continue de manger. Mais pourquoi Yoruichi se cramponne-t-elle soudain à la table en grimaçant, comme si elle souffrait ?

- En tout cas, tu vas avoir du travail pour discipliner ton reiatsu.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Dès que tes émotions prennent le dessus, il explose.

Je pose mes baguettes et me précipite vers elle pour la soutenir, brusquement livide. Après mon fard de toute à l'heure, je suis en train de me prendre pour un arc en ciel ambulant. Même pas foutue de me rendre compte que je lui fais du mal ! Je ne remarque vraiment rien, je suis vraiment trop nulle !

- Arrête de t'agiter, il augmente et tu vas finir par me tuer !

J'obéis. Je m'impose le calme et respire doucement par le nez. Yoruichi se redresse péniblement et soupire :

- Et ben dis donc, toi… Si un simple battement de ton cœur peut faire ça, alors soit gentille et ne te mets pas en colère contre moi, tu veux ?

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds, salement gênée, toujours en la soutenant dans mes bras.

La porte s'ouvre soudain à la volée et Ichigo et Renji se précipitent dans la pièce, leur zanpakutô à la main, beuglant comme des putois :

- Yoruichi ! Est-ce que ça va ? C'était quoi, cette attaque ?

Elle se redresse doucement sans répondre. Urahara est sortit de Dieu sait où, Tessaï sur ses talons. Tous me regardent gravement, même Renji et Ichigo ont arrêté de se chamailler pour se tourner vers moi.

Leur attitude à tous me dis clairement : « C'est toi la cause de tout ça ».

Je ne dis rien non plus. Que dire, de toute façon ? « Oui, c'est exact, c'est moi qui ait failli tuer Yoruichi parce qu'elle a parlé d'un sujet qui m'embarrasse » ?

Que je suis une guerrière divine, alors que j'ignore tout de la guerre ? Ou que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de fondre en larmes ?

Je sens que mes pulsations cardiaques se remettent à s'emballer de façon désordonnée. Je n'aime pas du tout cette sensation. Aurai-je perdu mon sang froid et ma capacité à gérer des situations plus ou moins difficile sans m'affoler ? On dirait que je réagis comme si j'avais… Et puis je me souviens : j'ai de nouveau dix-neuf ans pour de bon !

Aurai-je retrouvé toutes les caractéristiques de cet âge, en plus de mon physique ? Une hyper sensibilité et une peur incommensurable d'être rejetée ? Et l'air qui devient de plus en plus oppressant ! Tous les reiatsu qui se bousculent dans cette pièce, leur intensité fluctuant au gré de l'humeur de leur propriétaires, je prends tout ça de plein fouet et me mets à paniquer encore plus comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Renji pose soudain un genou au sol, des gouttes de sueur plein le front, un air de souffrance sur le visage. Yoruichi, toujours dans mes bras, respire difficilement.

Il faut me rendre à l'évidence : je suis un monstre, incapable du moindre contrôle sur moi-même et par conséquent, suis en train de tuer toutes les personnes qui essaient de m'aider. Je ne me contrôle pas et je sens bien que je ne peux y arriver ! Je voudrais tellement être ailleurs !

En désespoir de cause, je ferme les yeux très fort, comme si je souhaitais me cacher sous les couvertures, lors d'un mauvais rêve.

Et lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau et regarde autour de moi, je constate des changements. Mes mains sont vides, plus de trace de Yoruichi.

Des autres non plus.

Je suis loin d'eux, si loin que j'ignore où je suis.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 :_

Maintenant que je suis seule sans pouvoir causer de dommages qui que se soit, je me détends presque instantanément. Je respire profondément plusieurs fois, curieuse de constater que je me sens apaisée, comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. En faisant des mouvements d'étirement je constate que mes deux Zanpakutô sont de nouveau sur moi, croisés dans mon dos.

Brusquement, comme si mes mains ne m'obéissaient plus, elles vont en direction de mes reins, se poser sur les Tsuka, les poignées, au niveau de ma taille. La puce d'Urahara fonctionne à merveille, visiblement, j'ignorai ce mot il y a encore quelques minutes à peine. Un monstre je suis, certes, mais un monstre qui devient japonais. Comme si ma vanne à deux balles pouvait me consoler ?

Mais mes doigts se sont enroulés les uns après les autres sur les manches des deux Zanpakutô et aussitôt, je sais que Fleur de Lune (Tsuki no Hana) et Perle d'Etoile (Hoshi no Shinju) sont à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Et qu'elles l'ont toujours été. Deux entités « féminines », oui.

Mais pour l'heure, elles ne se manifestent pas et se contentent de me prodiguer un peu de réconfort par une douce chaleur qui passe par mes paumes. Je suppose que les discussions et les virées dans mon monde intérieur, ce n'est pas encore d'actualité. Malgré tout, je me sens rassérénée, presque apaisée à ce simple contact.

Je me sens mieux, aussi, physiquement, j'entends. Comme si j'avais passé un mois entier au lit, à glander et à faire siestes sur siestes. Une forme sereine, bienvenue et salvatrice. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dormi depuis cette pseudo nuit où j'ai passé mon temps à me tordre de douleur…

Bon. Faisons un point de la situation.

En premier lieu, comme j'ignore où je suis, le reste me fait une belle jambe. Je regarde autour de moi, histoire de reconnaitre les environs peine perdue, ce paysage alentour ne me dit rien. Je suis à proximité d'une ville, mais suffisamment loin pour profiter de la quiétude de l'endroit.

Une verdoyante campagne, avec la petite bise parfumée des senteurs de la nature et tout ça sur fond de soleil couchant. C'est d'une mièvrerie à vomir.

Et puis soudain, je sens une présence près de moi. Je colle un nom sur ce reiatsu que j'identifie instantanément.

Ichigo.

Comment ai-je pu savoir que c'était lui sans même me retourner ? Puisque je n'en sais rien, autant lui demander directement :

- Pourquoi je peux te reconnaitre ?

Le jeune guerrier surpuissant ne répond pas tout de suite et s'approche de moi pour regarder l'horizon à son tour. Il prépare sa réponse, il a perdu sa langue, il ne sait pas quoi faire ? En tout cas, il est certainement décontenancé par ma question, car ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Silencieux tous les deux, nous regardons le soleil se coucher lentement, paresseusement, non sans avoir teinté d'écarlate le ciel environnant. L'adolescent semble distrait, on dirait qu'il est…. Intimidé.

Ichigo ? Invraisemblable.

Finalement, il rompt ce silence qui s'éternise avec une autre question sans répondre à la mienne :

- Et toi, tu sais pourquoi j'ai réussi à te localiser ?

Je me détourne du coucher de soleil qui rend le ciel aussi rouge qu'une mer de sang. Il n'y a qu'au Japon, que j'ai pu voir le ciel s'embraser comme cela.

- Mon reiatsu, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais. T'es repérable à deux cent kilomètres à la ronde.

Comme si ce soleil couchant avait toutes les réponses, nous regardons vers l'horizon, attendant je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque chose, un signe, qui donnera un peu de bravoure à l'autre pour oser parler à l'un. Le disque pourpre disparait peu à peu en entrainant avec lui des lambeaux de ciel colorés.

C'est Ichigo qui a le plus de courage finalement, car il reprend :

- Mais on savait pas que tu pouvais disparaitre pendant trois jours non plus.

Totalement abasourdie, je mets un instant avant de comprendre la pleine portée de ses paroles : le temps, la chose que l'on peut mesurer le plus facilement, serait-il lui aussi en train de me jouer des tours ? Je cherche le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux orange :

- Quoi ? J'ai disparu pendant trois jours ? N'importe quoi, je viens juste d'arriver !

Il est grave, tout à coup. Et je n'aime pas quand il est grave, surtout face à moi, surtout en train de me regarder à son tour.

- Tu es partie il y a trois jours, Kei.

Allons bon ! Une chose démentielle supplémentaire, une ! Que c'est-il passé ? A quel moment ? J'essaie désespérément de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, mais rien. Ichigo doit voir mon angoisse qui est en train d'atteindre des sommets qui n'auraient rien à envier aux cimes de l'Himalaya car il ajoute :

La dernière chose que nous avons vu, c'est que tu tenais Yoruichi dans tes bras. Et puis, paf, une lumière dorée est sortie de nulle part et t'as entourée au point de te faire disparaitre en nous aveuglant au passage. Et quand la lumière s'est éteinte, tu avais disparue. Je te raconte pas la panique quand on a pas réussi à te localiser trois jours durant…

Une fois encore, je plonge dans mes souvenirs en essayant de me rappeler. Mais tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je ne maitrisais pas mon reiatsu. Et que cela pouvait être mortel pour quiconque était trop près de moi. Partie, absorbée par une lumière dorée ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Où suis-je allée ?

Ichigo n'insiste pas et me fait signe d'un mouvement de tête :

- Allez viens. Urahara veut te voir. On a des trucs à te dire. On trouvera peut-être des réponses plus claires là-bas…

J'en ai assez des questions, aussi, je me tais. Et le suis docilement. Il doit avoir raison. Rentrer auprès de personnes qui veulent m'aider au lieu de rester seule dans une campagne inconnue à la nuit tombée, ce n'est certainement pas plus mal.

Alors je redresse la tête et allonge le pas, afin de rattraper le jeune guerrier. Je sais qu'il va utiliser le shunpô, avant même qu'il ne formule son intention à voix haute. Je me contente de poser la main sur son épaule histoire que nous soyons raccord dans nos déplacements. Est-ce la présence du jeune Shinigami remplaçant ou bien le fait qu'il soit un puissant guerrier attentif à mes gestes qui me galvanise ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le shunpô est un jeu d'enfant qui nous ramène dans la boutique minable en un claquement de doigts.

Un fois sur place, je constate qu'un nouvel arrivant s'est pointé : l'autre dingue de Mayuri Kurotsushi. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, en essayant de garder contenance : encore un qui me mets mal à l'aise mais pour de mauvaises raisons : il me fiche une trouille sans nom.

De son côté, il s'approche de moi, un air faussement affable sur le visage. Il commence par me tourner autour en me dévisageant de haut en bas, puis croise mon regard devant la dose abyssale d'amabilité que je mets dans mes prunelles, il arrête instantanément son cirque. Il se dirige vers la table basse où est posée une grosse valise rigide et capitonnée, comme si elle contenait de l'uranium. Si Tite a reproduit fidèlement les caractères des shinigamis, cela ne m'étonnerait pas plus ce ça que ce soit effectivement de l'uranium.

Mais quand il ouvre la valise, il farfouille dedans, puis se retourne vers moi. Il me tend brusquement un pendentif d'un air pressé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Une ravissante pierre noire pas plus grosse qu'une fève, suspendue par un lacet de cuir fin. Joli.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

Mettez ça, s'il vous plait.

Interdite, je regarde discrètement autour de moi, croise Yoruichi du regard. Elle hoche la tête doucement. Alors je me retourne et présente mon dos au génie à cheveux bleus. Il passe le bijou devant moi et le referme sur mon cou.

Instantanément, mes genoux se dérobent sous moi et je me retrouve à quatre pattes par terre, haletante. Superman qui se prend un rocher entier de Kryptonite en pleine poire n'est rien à côté de moi. J'ai la sensation d'être une huitre un jour de repas de Noël, devant une famille nombreuse affamée. Mon corps tout entier se rebelle contre cette sensation, mais comment bouger lorsque tous vos membres sont soudainement transformés en plomb, que vos poumons se prennent pour des raisins secs et que vos entrailles hésitent entre danser la cucaracha ou bien sortir par vos oreilles?

Je cherche désespérément mon souffle et malheureusement pour moi, près du sol il n'y est pas non plus.

Mon corps pèse une tonne, ma tête va bientôt atterrir sur le plancher si je la laisse faire. De la sueur coule sur mon corps comme si j'étais restée plusieurs heures dans un sauna. C'est ce satané bijou qui est la cause de tout ça, c'est sûr, mais pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider à l'enlever ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde sans bouger ?

Je finis par m'allonger par terre et me retourne sur le dos, toujours en train de chercher un peu d'air et de force. La pièce tourne, suis-je dans le centre d'essai des astronautes de la NASA ou bien coucou me voilà, je suis la centrifugeuse humaine ? Et ma tête qui se prends pour un cep de vigne et veux s'enfoncer dans le sol ! Je porte une main qui pèse autant qu'un semi remorque à mon cou, pour enlever ce foutu pendentif : c'est lui, la source de mon malaise, quoi d'autre ?

Mais le capitaine Kurotsushi m'en empêche :

- N'y touchez pas !

J'arrive à coasser :

- Mais ! Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, visiblement fasciné par mes réactions. Je m'oblige à retrouver un peu de calme afin de respirer lentement. D'abord, éclaircir ses idées…voilà, comme ça. Bon.

Maintenant, essayer de comprendre cette situation que n'importe quel astrologue aurait souhaité prédire, mais qui est somme toute banale pour les habitants de la Soul Society qui sont autour de moi. Une nana qui s'effondre après avoir mis un collier, c'est de la petite bière comparé à ce qu'ils ont pu voir auparavant.

Bien. Maintenant, réagir.

Je fini par gérer un peu plus la douleur et réunis ce qui me reste d'énergie pour m'assoir péniblement en tailleur. Puis, en m'appuyant si fort sur la table basse que je vais sûrement l'incruster dans le sol, je me relève, chancelante. Les yeux du savant se sont allumés, il pourrait servir de phare en pleine tempête à lui tout seul.

Mais c'est Yoruichi qui se dirige vers moi et balaie tous mes précédents efforts en m'obligeant doucement à m'assoir. Elle passe un linge humide sur mon front et me tends un verre d'eau, que je siffle en deux gorgées. Allez donc vous mettre debout et marcher normalement lorsqu'une montagne entière vient de prendre appui sur vos épaules !

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Yoruichi et c'est la gravité de ses prunelles dorées qui suspend mes questions, plus que la réaction du Capitaine. Pourquoi cherchai –je son approbation sans cesse ? Aussi, je m'adresse exclusivement à elle, ignorant l'air affairé et démentiel de l'autre taré à la crinière bleue :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi dois-je le porter ? C'est trop douloureux !

- Je sais, Kei-chan mais c'est pour l'instant la seule solution que nous ayons trouvé pour t'aider à contrôler ton reiatsu rapidement, sans que les personnes autour de toi aient à en souffrir.

Je me laisse aller contre son épaule, haletante. Oui, bien sûr, mon reiatsu qui explose pour un oui ou pour un non sans que j'en aie le moindre contrôle dessus… Mais si cela continue comme ça, c'est moi qui vais mourir. La pression est trop forte, je suis oppressée, j'étouffe. Comment réussir ne serai ce que marcher avec ce vampire autour du cou qui me vide de mes forces ?

Le capitaine Kurotsushi s'est agenouillé près de moi et si je ne savais qu'il était exclusivement fasciné par les résultats de son expérience, je le soupçonnerais de reluquer sans vergogne mon décolleté. Il marmonne plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à mes questions :

- Cette pierre de Seki noire a des effets tout simplement prodigieux. Il nous a fallu la transporter dans un container spécial afin de ne pas être atteint par ses radiations phénoménales et pourtant, elle est portée sans avoir tué le sujet… Vraiment très intéressant…

Je retrouve suffisamment de force pour agripper le savant fou par son haori. Il me regarde, complètement désarçonné, non pas que je puisse le toucher, mais plutôt parce que le support de son expérience se manifeste :

- Appelez-moi encore une fois « le sujet » et je vous promets de vous faire bouffer votre satané pendentif par les trous de nez. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Malgré l'étonnement qui se lit dans ses yeux, il ne bronche pas. Bizarre. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par une manifestation extérieure quand il commence « une expérience ». Je soupçonne l'intervention de sommités dans l'ombre afin de le museler de la sorte. Il se relève et daigne enfin m'expliquer son manège :

Cette pierre de Seki est particulière : si celle que nous utilisons d'habitude absorbe le reiatsu de la personne en contact avec elle de façon progressive, elle fini par se l'approprier presque complètement. Le shinigami qui est face à cette pierre ne peut qu'en subir les conséquences et verra ses forces décliner peu à peu.

Oui, je me rappelle l'emprisonnement de Rukia et son impossibilité à se tenir face à son frère, lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à affronter Ichigo pour la première fois. Trop longtemps exposée à sa tour constituée en pierre blanche, elle ne pouvait plus se tenir debout devant l'incroyable puissance de son frère aîné.

Le Capitaine de la 12ème division poursuit son petit laïus :

- Il existe une autre version de la pierre de Seki blanche : elle est noire et extrêmement rare. Aussi, les faibles quantités qui sont encore présentes à la Soul Society sont conservées précieusement dans nos locaux.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule différence avec la pierre blanche. En plus de l'absorber, elle s'adapte au niveau de reiatsu auquel elle est confrontée.

« Face à un faible niveau, ses effets seront extrêmement rapides et le sujet ne survira pas. Face à un niveau supérieur, ce sera plus long, mais la mort sera toujours assurée. Face à un niveau exceptionnel, ce sera elle qui se pliera à la volonté du shinigami. Et stabilisera son pouvoir d'absorption sans qu'il y ait mort du sujet.

Ainsi donc, pour éviter décimer tout le monde, ils ont trouvé comme solution de …

- Me tuer à petit feu vous permettra de contrôler mon reiatsu, c'est ça ?

Yoruichi plante ses yeux d'or dans les miens :

- Nous n'avons aucune intention de te tuer, Kei. N'oublie pas que tu es une envoyée céleste qui s'ignore et qui doit rapidement l'apprendre. Cette méthode est certes brutale, mais c'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour te permettre d'apprendre à te servir de ton reiatsu.

Mouais. Ca se tient. Mais je repense soudain à une chose :

- Mais attends un peu… Tu as bien aidé l'autre tête de foin à maitriser son Bankaï en trois jours, non ?

- C'est vrai mais n'oublie pas qu'Ichigo avait déjà la pleine possession de son Shikaï. Toi, tu viens juste de découvrir l'importance de ton pouvoir. Mais pas encore son étendue. Tu dois apprendre tout depuis le début. Et le temps joue contre nous.

Pour confirmer les paroles de la belle guerrière, le Capitaine Kurotsushi se tourne vers Urahara et Renji :

- Dès qu'elle pourra se tenir d'aplomb, le Commandant Yamamoto souhaite qu'elle commence son entrainement au combat le plus vite possible. Vous avez un mois pour la former. Votre pièce sous terraine semble tout indiquée pour ce genre d'expérimentation.

Puis sans un mot, il sort de la pièce, laissant Renji, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi et moi-même interdits.

Un entrainement au combat.

Super.

Je ne sais même pas comment tenir un katana dans le bon sens et je ne peux pas non plus me tenir debout. Un mois ? Je crois plutôt que qu'une année n'y suffira pas.

Pourquoi ne pas retourner à ma vie d'avant, la reprendre avec une nouvelle apparence, dans un domaine qui m'est familier, sans me dire à chaque instant que je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar ? Mais je constate que les évènements précédents la venue des shinigamis dans ma vie sont de plus en plus flous Noriaki m'a raconté les circonstances exceptionnelles de ma mort, ça, ok, je me rappelle bien.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : _

- Non, Commandant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Debout devant l'écran de contrôle qui le reliait à la salle des Capitaines, Renji croisait les bras, le visage fermé. En face de lui, Yamamoto et les autres Capitaines. Le plus haut gradé des treize divisions ne comprenait pas ses explications et cela le contrariait. Comment être plus clair ?

Soï Fon pris la parole :

- Alors, tu as voulu dire quoi, exactement ?

Renji soupira discrètement. Il était en train de passer pour un abruti devant le conseil tout entier et personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Un bref coup d'œil à son Capitaine, immobile et les yeux clos, lui indiqua que celui-ci était autant disposé à lui venir en aide que d'embrasser Ichigo à pleine bouche:

- Je crois Capitaine, que le mieux est que vous voyez par vous-même.

Les doigts de Renji volèrent sur le clavier attenant à l'écran puis il lança une vidéo, afin que les personnes en face de lui réalisent à quel point sa tâche était ardue. L'enregistrement commençait la semaine dernière et finissait ce matin. Renji sélectionna un florilège des extraits les plus marquants et appuya sur la touche « entrée ». Comme ça, ils allaient comprendre…

Sur l'écran, on pouvait maintenant voir trois protagonistes. Encadrée des deux shinigamis dédiés à son entrainement, la Ten no Shisha regardait avec intérêt la salle située sous le magasin de l'ancien capitaine. Puis Ichigo brandit doucement Zangetsu devant son nez et lui lança :

- Allez, fait comme moi tu vas apprendre à te mettre en garde. On verra le combat en lui-même plus tard. Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes les positions de base.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitative :

- Tu as conscience que ton Zanpakutô me fait dix fois et que je n'ai jamais tenu d'arme entre mes mains de ma vie ?

- Ouais. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut qu'on commence depuis le début.

Résignée, elle porta la main à sa taille et posa ses doigts sur la garde. Gauchère… Mais lorsqu'elle dégaina l'arme de son fourreau, une chose inattendue se produisit : libérée, la puissance de son Zanpakutô explosa, clouant Renji et Ichigo à terre aussi efficacement qu'un inquisiteur l'aurait fait avec sa victime sur un pilori.

Elle demeura interdite, épouvantée pendant un instant, puis tomba à genoux à son tour : stimulée par le pouvoir gigantesque, sa pierre de Seki la dévorait. Elle lâcha son arme et instantanément, les deux hommes en face d'elle purent relever la tête, visiblement souffrants.

Ichigo s'avança en rampant à demi vers elle et l'aida à rengainer son arme. Allongée au sol, les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait aussi terrorisée qu'une enfant face à un monstre sorti tout droit de ses pires cauchemars :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Personne ne lui répondit, car aucun des deux n'avait de réponse à lui fournir.

Puis la bande vidéo avança, deux jours plus tard. Dans cet extrait, elle se tenait face à Renji avec un katana d'entrainement en bois. Celui-ci attaqua brusquement, lui faisant face. Ses entrainements avec Madarame avaient rendues ses attaques redoutables, difficilement prévisibles et maitrisables pour son adversaire.

Mais contre toute attente, elle para très facilement son attaque avec une rapidité fulgurante, en se mettant de profil par rapport à son adversaire et enroula Zabimaru autour de sa propre lame de bois. Puis, avec un mouvement sec, elle leva le bras, envoyant par la même occasion le Zanpakutô de son adversaire valdinguer dans les airs.

Durant ce même temps, elle avait pivoté sur elle-même et était maintenant dans le dos de Renji, son katana pointé entre ses omoplates. Tout cela avait pris moins de deux secondes. Elle semblait abasourdie.

- Comment j'ai fait ça ?

Renji continua d'avancer encore dans la diffusion de la vidéo. Le dernier extrait datait de ce matin même. Cette fois, elle était face aux deux Shinigami qui brandissaient leurs armes face à elle. Elle semblait être extrêmement concentrée et tira lentement un de ses Zanpakutô de son fourreau.

L'explosion de son reiatsu eu lieu comme la fois précédente, mais ni elle ni ses deux adversaires n'en souffrirent visiblement. Ichigo se rua vers elle le premier, Renji une seconde plus tard. Elle se baissa et para le coup de la gigantesque lame d'un geste souple de son Zanpakutô, tandis qu'elle tendait sa paume vide vers son deuxième assaillant.

Un éclair rouge en jaillit, d'une puissance telle qu'il alla creuser un véritable cratère dans la pierre située derrière Renji. Ce dernier n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à ses reflexes, qui lui avaient permis de se jeter au sol afin d'éviter l'attaque d'énergie pure à temps.

Puis Renji appuya sur la touche « Stop » et se tourna vers l'assemblée de capitaines.

- Impressionnant…Murmura le Capitaine Kyoraku.

Visiblement, il venait de résumer en un mot tous ce que les personnes réunies dans la pièce avaient en tête. Ce fut le Capitaine Ukitake qui prit le relais, énonçant les faits qui l'avaient marqué :

- Du Bakûdo sans une seule parole d'incantation… Et elle a réussi à maitriser suffisamment son reiatsu pour l'adapter à son combat ! Et tout cela en à peine une semaine, alors que nous avions compté sur un mois au minimum…

Le Capitaine Yamamoto fit taire le brouhaha ambiant d'un coup de canne au sol. Il jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil au Capitaine de la 6ème division. Celui-ci eu un très léger hochement de tête, suffisamment discret pour être invisible aux yeux des autres personnes présentes. Puis le Général des armées de la cour s'adressa à Renji :

- Au vu des images que vous venez de nous montrer, vice-Capitaine Abaraï, il est clair que votre entrainement est devenu plus qu'insuffisant. Prévenez la Ten no Shisha qu'elle doit venir ici afin de le parfaire ses connaissances auprès de gens plus compétents.

Impassible devant la grossièreté latente de son chef qui mettait en cause son inefficacité, Renji s'inclina :

- A vos ordres, Commandant.

Lorsque le guerrier aux cheveux rouges se releva, le vieux Yamamoto lui avait déjà tourné le dos et l'écran qui le reliait à la Soul Society ne tarda pas à devenir noir.

Alors Renji soupira. Il devait aller annoncer la nouvelle à la jeune femme et la Déesse seule savait comment elle allait réagir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'aimait bien, mais était-ce peut être parce qu'il avait réussit à ne pas lui montrer à quel point sa puissance l'effrayait.

* * *

La Soul Society… Rien qu'à l'idée de me rendre là bas, peut être même à tout jamais, m'excite et m'angoisse à la fois. Vais-je réussir à m'adapter ? Vais-je réussir tout court ? Tellement d'enjeux dans mes aptitudes que je ne maitrise pas, que la pression est en train de s'installer, en fait : devenir une guerrière, m'adapter à une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle langue, un nouveau mode de vie, de nouvelles responsabilités, tout en tirant un trait définitif sur ce qui est mon « moi » actuel.

Bizarrement, je n'éprouve rien d'autre qu'une immense curiosité teinté d'appréhension, mais pas de regrets. On dirait que mon ancienne vie ici est arrivée à son terme. Comme si j'étais pressée d'en commencer une nouvelle, ailleurs. Tourner la page, même définitivement, je l'ai déjà fait en quittant la France, l'Europe, l'Occident pour venir vivre dans ce pays compliqué et fascinant. Alors changer de monde pour un autre…

C'est le milieu de l'après midi. Je suis dehors dans la cour du magasin d'Urahara, en attendant que le portail s'ouvre. Renji et Ichigo sont partis devant, afin de mettre en place avec les shinigamis de l'autre côté les modalités de mon déplacement. Les habitants de la maisonnée sont absents et le clan des autres possesseurs de pouvoirs sont en classe.

Je suis seule.

Est-ce que quelqu'un a seulement envisagé que je pouvais avoir besoin de réconfort et que j'en suis encore à la phase Caliméro ? J'aimerai brusquement avoir quatre ans et qu'on me dorlote comme tel, me laisser faire et ne me soucier de rien…

J'en suis à ces interrogations quand deux choses se passent simultanément : le portail vient d'apparaitre dans une projection de lumière aveuglante et je sens la main de Yoruichi se poser sur mon épaule. Ses sens de félins sont drôlement pratiques, finalement.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, nous avons passé le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, quand je n'étais pas en train de m'entrainer avec Ichigo et Renji. C'est elle qui m'a insufflé la force de ne pas baisser les bras. Mais comment lui avouer que sans elle je me sens désemparée? Et puis, à quoi cela servirait, de toute façon ?

Aussi quand les différentes séries de portes s'ouvrent enfin devant nous, je redresse la tête pour m'avancer vers le portail, avec plus de détermination que j'en avais tout à l'heure. Renji et Ichigo sont revenus comme convenu et Byakuya Kuchiki également. Je me persuade que mes soudains battements de cœur désordonnés ne sont dus qu'à la nervosité de mon voyage futur.

Il ne me regarde pas, qui est plus est. Il semble être ailleurs, déjà reparti vers son monde et non pas présent dans le mien avec nous. Ichigo s'avance et mû par une impulsion soudaine, refait le même geste que Yoruichi tout à l'heure. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

J'arrive à extirper de mes lèvres un embryon de sourire.

- Ca va aller, t'inquiète. Et puis si c'est trop dur ou que t'en as ras le bol, tu reviens ici, d'accord ?

Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Ma grimace devient presque un vrai sourire.

- Ouais. Je sais.

Et avant que le courage ne me manque totalement, je me dirige vers la porte en papier de riz ouvert sur l'autre monde. Le Capitaine Kuchiki n'a pas un regard pour moi lorsque je la franchis juste après lui. Alors je fixe mon attention sur le petit papillon noir qui vient voleter devant moi et me dirige vers la lumière qui irradie de l'autre côté. Un chuintement discret de panneau coulissant et je sais que je suis arrivée dan la Soul Society, laissant le monde terrestre derrière moi.

La lumière qui règne sur le Seireiteï est aveuglante. Un soleil si brillant, même dans le sud de la France en plein été, je n'en ai pas trouvé de semblable. La température est douce et une légère brise rafraichit agréablement l'ensemble. La « Douceur de vivre » .Ca commence bien.

Nous avons débarqués devant une porte de bois haute de plusieurs mètres, dont les deux battants sont grands ouverts. Ce soit être une division, mais laquelle ? Mes deux accompagnateurs s'y dirigent d'un pas sûr. Ce doit être certainement la sixième…

Je fais le vide dans mon esprit, à défaut de pouvoir remettre mon estomac à sa place initiale et fait de même. Comme je suis derrière eux, leurs hautes statures me bouchent un peu la vue, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avidement le panorama qui s'offre moi et de constater l'immensité des lieux.

Ce n'est pas le seul élément de décor qui soit spectaculaire : j'ai beau connaitre le paysage par les animes, je suis impressionnée quand je regarde les hautes murailles autour de moi. La texture des pierres qui composent le sol, la perspective sur un jardin en face de nous, le bleu du ciel sans nuages… j'ai l'impression d'être dans un décor à la perfection absolue.

Noriaki à vraiment donné une reproduction fidèle de la Soul Society, sans en préciser que cette fameuse perfection est quasi insupportable. C'est si pleinement, totalement beau que c'en est déroutant. Pour plagier Baudelaire, je dirai qu'ici tout n'est que beauté, luxe et calme.

De plus, toute cette énergie latente, irradiant des personnes et même des bâtiments… Je comprends pourquoi cet endroit s'appelle la Société des Ames : seuls des êtres immortels sont capables d'en ressentir et d'en apprécier la quintessence. Alors y vivre… Tiens, d'ailleurs, vivre pour eux, c'est quoi exactement ? Je vais bientôt être l'une des leurs, autant cerner le problème rapidement.

En apparence, ils ne sont préoccupés que par le maintien de l'ordre, leur tâches au sein de leur division respectives, obéir aveuglément à leurs chefs … Pas de politique autre que celle là, pas de mercantilisme outrancier, aucun des travers du monde réel. D'autres préoccupations gèrent cette vie ici, malgré son aspect si policée de prime abord.

Et puis, en ce qui me concerne, je dois oublier les bruits de la ville, son rythme, son stress. Oublier tout court. A moi de trouver ma place… J'ai la sensation que cela ne va pas être aussi aisé que ce que je voudrais.

Nous venons d'arriver au pied d'une volée de marche qui amène au bâtiment principal.

C'est la profonde salutation d'un groupe de shinigami devant le Capitaine et le vice-Capitaine qui me fait dire que nous sommes effectivement au sein de leur division.

Mais en les regardant plus attentivement, je m'aperçois que je me plante complètement : ce ne sont pas des shinigamis armés au sein d'une division quelconque, mais des serviteurs. Et même s'ils manifestent leur respect à Renji, c'est devant le Capitaine qu'ils s'inclinent.

Alors je comprends.

Je suis au domaine Kuchiki.

Joie.

Je n'ose même plus respirer, pour la peine.

Néanmoins, les deux hommes ont continué d'avancer, montant les marches puis longeant le bâtiment par le couloir latéral en bois, ouvert sur le jardin. Je n'ai pas vu à quel moment ils ont enlevé leur sandales, mais je me sens complètement à côté de la plaque avec mes chaussures qui résonnent sur le bois précieux à chacun de mes pas.

Arrivé devant une des nombreuses portes en papier de riz qui constituent le couloir, le maitre des lieux daigne enfin se tourner vers moi et me regarder. Mais c'est Renji qui parle :

- Vos appartements, Ten no Shisha.

Je hausse un sourcil aussi expressif que celui de Mona Lisa. Renji qui me donne dans le titre honorifique alors que la veille il me mettait des grandes claques dans le dos pour m'encourager ? Pourtant, toutes les vannes qui viennent à mon secours chaque fois que je suis embarrassée me restent en travers de la gorge et je ne pipe pas mot.

Renji poursuit et je note le soudain vouvoiement au passage :

- Le Commandant Yamamoto a préféré demander au Capitaine Kuchiki de vous surv…

Mon regard coupe dans son élan l'action de sa langue et empêche le mot qu'il ne faut pas me dire de franchir ses lèvres. Renji est décidément très rapide pour cerner les gens, quand il veut. Et agir en conséquence.

Il se reprend très vite :

- De veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien.

Pendant ce temps, le principal intéressé me tourne consciencieusement le dos, les yeux clos. Impassible bloc de glace hautain et je m'enfoutiste. Est-ce le même homme qui m'a rattrapé d'un toit ?

- Votre entrainement va différer de celui que vous commencé dans le monde réel avec Ichigo et moi. Dorénavant, ce seront des Capitaines vos adversaires.

Celui de la 6ème division tourne légèrement le menton par-dessus son épaule pour enfin me parler :

V- otre entrainement commencera demain matin à six heures précises. Soyez à l'heure.

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ils sont déjà partis, me laissant les bras ballants devant la porte coulissante en papier de riz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Deuxième partie : Adaptation**

_Chapitre 8 : _

Je me demande bien quand est-ce que je vais enfin arriver.

Cela doit faire une heure que je marche droit devant moi sans pouvoir atteindre mon but, qui semble être cette demeure là-bas au loin. Mais, une bizarrerie de plus, (je ne suis plus à ça près) je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée. Au contraire, je m'émerveille à chacun de mes pas. Je suis sûre à présent que personne n'a ressenti une telle allégresse que celle que j'éprouve en cet instant.

La douce euphorie qui s'est emparée de moi quand j'ai commencé mon périple ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. M'est avis que si quelqu'un d'autre vivait ce que je suis en train de vivre, il y a de fortes chances pour que sa réaction soit similaire à la mienne.

Quoique, vu le contexte, j'en doute fort.

Car après tout, mon chemin est improbable, tout comme mon environnement. Je suis actuellement…sur l'eau. Non pas « dans », mais « sur ». Et je marche dessus depuis une heure. J'ai quitté le domaine Kuchiki, le Seireiteï, la Soul Society et je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis ni de comment je suis arrivée là. Et je marche sur l'eau de ce qui semble être un immense lac entouré de montagnes.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est cette lumière dorée que j'ai vu irradier près de la surface de l'eau alors que je sortais de mon bain dans une source authentique et qui sert de banale baignoire aux Kuchiki.

Je me suis approchée, me demandant sa provenance et… et me voilà. Inutile de me demander quoique ce soit d'autre, je n'en ai pas la réponse, ni même un commencement.

Quand j'ai compris que je me trouvais dans un endroit onirique et impossible, j'ai su que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'avancer. La lumière douce et dorée s'est matérialisée devant moi, prenant l'aspect d'un globe. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que ses déplacements virevoltants indiquaient « suis-moi ». Alors je l'ai suivie. Que faire d'autre ? Et depuis, je marche. Sur la surface de l'eau, oui.

Je ne sais pas se qui m'enchante le plus : pouvoir marcher sur l'eau ou bien regarder une créature grande comme un colibri, avec un corps féminin parfait et des yeux immenses sans pupilles danser autour de mes pieds ? Sans parler du paysage : un château immense fait de ce qui semble être du verre en haut d'une montagne enneigée d'une jolie couleur bleue. Dans le ciel étoilé, le clair de lune immense et si proche, terriblement lumineux avec ses deux soleils juste à côté, dont l'un qui est en train de se coucher. Que croire ? Que penser ?

Je me penche un peu plus afin de regarder la petite créature qui s'ébroue avec joie sous la surface de l'eau: on dirait… Oui, c'est bien cela, je vois bien une fée danser à chacun de mes pas.

Enfin, danser… Vu qu'elle est sous l'eau, elle nage donc, mais avec autant de facilité et de grâce qu'une otarie dans son élément. Dès que mon talon s'appuie sur ce sol liquide, elle contourne l'empreinte de mon pied pour ensuite se diriger vers l'opposé et recommencer son manège sans se lasser. Elle tournoie et virevolte vers le fond de l'eau à la même vitesse que moi, semblant rebondir sur l'image inversée de la plante de mes pieds, tournoie gracieusement et repart pour une prochaine figure, infatigable et splendide.

Tout comme elle, je ne me lasse pas non plus de ses arabesques et c'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je dois renoncer à la regarder… d'autant que le rivage s'approche enfin. Immobiles sur celui-ci je devine les contours d'autres créatures merveilleuses et fascinantes qui semblent attendre mon arrivée.

Deux d'entre elles se détachent : une somptueuse fée ailée, réplique à taille humaine de la sylphide aquatique de tout à l'heure et dont l'aura couleur argent scintille sans discontinuer autour d'elle.

D'une telle beauté et d'une telle perfection qu'elle en est douloureuse, tout son corps n'est autre que l'allégorie du mot « splendide ».

Sa beauté me coupe le souffle et je resterai bien à la fixer les yeux ronds comme je suis en train de le faire le prochain millénaire dans sa totalité.

Elle caresse distraitement du bout de ses jolis doigts une somptueuse panthère des neiges entre les oreilles et je sais pourtant que le félin haut comme un ânon n'est pas dangereux mais bienveillant.

Bon sang, mais où est-ce que je suis, là ? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'en ai pas eu assez, ces derniers temps ?

- Oh, ça va, arrête de ronchonner, s'il te plait ! S'exclame la fée alors que je touche enfin le sable violet du rivage.

« Tu ne perdras donc jamais ton cynisme ? poursuit-elle. Je préférai quand tu t'extasiais devant la néréide à tes pieds…

Quiconque à déjà marché sur l'eau et papote sur une plage violette avec une fée grandeur nature comprendra que j'ai l'esprit aussi vif qu'un dromadaire perclus de rhumatismes. Surtout en me faisant cueillir à froid par une créature qui n'est pas réelle, même si sa beauté est irréelle.

Aussi, je me contente de répondre fort à propos :

- Hein ? Une quoi ?

La magnifique fée étincelante rejette une mèche de cheveux fait certainement de fils d'argents qui ondulent doucement dans son dos avant de répondre avec un petit soupir :

- La néréide. La créature de l'eau. Ce n'est pas une fée, mais une néréide.

Devant l'éclat de mes yeux qui doivent briller par l'intelligence et la répartie comme une lampe avec des piles déchargées, elle lève les yeux au ciel :

- Bon sang Tsuki, tu es sûre que c'est elle, la guerrière ? On dirait qu'elle n'a pas la lumière à tous les étages !

- Sois un peu indulgente, veux-tu, Hoshi. Elle a beaucoup de choses à admettre depuis peu de temps. Alors que tu répondes à haute voix aux questions qu'elle se pose en son fort intérieur ne doit pas l'aider beaucoup …

La sublime créature ailée ne répond pas et me tourne le dos. La panthère tachetée lève vers moi ses splendides yeux bleus glacier et me regarde avec attention et douceur. C'est elle qui vient de parler. Je m'interdis de ricaner : après tout, il y a de la neige bleue au sommet des montagnes environnantes, alors un énorme félin qui parle… Et puis le déclic se fait dans mon esprit et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de fixer avec des yeux ronds la bête formidable en face de moi:

- Tsuki no Hana ?

Puis me tourne vers la créature parfaite qui joue avec le globe de lumière qui m'a servi de guide jusqu'ici :

- Hoshi no Shinju ?

Cette dernière éclate de rire :

- Et bien, on pourra dire que tu en auras mis du temps pour comprendre !

La panthère a un timbre de voix rauque comme des pas dégringolant sur un gravier à flanc de montagne et c'est plaisant à entendre :

- Sois la bienvenue chez toi, Kei. Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps.

* * *

C'est le pépiement insistant des oiseaux qui achève de me réveiller, plus que la lumière qui passe par la porte et les murs de ma chambre. Moi qui ne peux dormir dans le noir complet, je suis servie. Et maintenant, cette saleté de piafs matinaux…

J'ai rêvé, cette nuit. Je sais que j'ai rêvé. Je me rappelle vaguement, très vaguement, à peine en fait, des images confuses et floues, remplies de couleurs et de lumières. Des créatures ou bien des lieux fantasmagoriques qui parlaient et dont le sens des paroles m'échappe. Je sais juste que ce rêve était important et bénéfique pour moi, ce qui me met au creux de l'estomac une impatience d'y retourner digne d'une amoureuse transie. Bon sang, si seulement je pouvais me rendormir immédiatement et continuer mon rêve!

Au bout de cinq minutes, je soupire : le sommeil s'est bel et bien enfuit et je sais maintenant que je ne me rendormirai pas. Je me renfrogne : c'est sûr que ce n'est pas sur un matelas épais comme un pot de yaourt posé sur le sol avec des soi-disant murs en papiers que je vais pouvoir repartir au pays des songes pour finir mon rêve séance tenante.

Avant de pouvoir continuer ma litanie de plaintes pourtant méritées, je vois en ombres chinoise une silhouette arriver à petits pas, s'agenouiller sur ses talons et faire doucement coulisser un panneau, tandis qu'une voix douce m'interpelle :

- Ten No Shisha ? Je vous souhaite le bonjour. Il est 5h30, votre entrainement avec Messire Byakuya débute bientôt. Pouvez-vous vous lever, je vous prie ?

Je soupire puis m'exécute à moitié, me contentant de rejeter le futon qui me recouvre à mes pieds. Cette poupée de porcelaine m'intrigue depuis hier, lorsque je suis arrivée. Elle m'a immédiatement accueillie, servie avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de formuler la moindre requête et surtout disparue à chacune de mes tentatives d'échanger plus de trois mots avec elle. Alors maintenant qu'elle est agenouillée devant moi sans pouvoir s'enfuir en courant, je ne vais pas me gêner pour la cuisiner un peu, avec beaucoup de subtilité et de diplomatie :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle s'incline profondément devant moi, toujours assise :

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Ten No Shisha. Je m'appelle Miyabi et serai dorénavant à votre service exclusif. Si vous désirez quelque chose, n'importe quoi, demandez-moi je vous prie. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Une suivante pour combler mes désirs… Manquait plus que ça ! Paradoxe inhérent à mon caractère tourmenté, si je ne demandais pas mieux il y a quelques heures, je sais que j'ai horreur de me faire materner. Mais la situation s'y prête t-elle encore ? Je ravale mes sarcasmes qui s'apprêtent à franchir ma bouche et pour une fois, réfléchis avant de parler : une personne dédiée à me rendre la vie confortable dans ce monde qui m'est si étranger, ce sera pas plus mal, finalement.

Aussi, je dis :

- Merci Miyabi, je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux.

Elle hoche la tête et s'incline vers moi encore une fois, visiblement ravie. Je m'étire et me redresse sur ma couche tout en grimaçant : j'ai le dos vermoulu et le moindre mouvement me coûte autant que si j'avais cent cinq ans. J'aime beaucoup trop les lits pour me reposer sur un truc aussi moelleux qu'une planche à peine améliorée qu'est un futon traditionnel. Ça promet pour la suite, avec les combats que je dois bientôt mener face au Capitaine. J'en profite pour soupirer à peine plus discrètement qu'un matelas pneumatique en manque de rustines.

Je m'étire encore une fois, afin de retrouver un peu de souplesse. Les dernières miettes de la nuit s'évaporent au fur et à mesure que je reprends pied dans la réalité et que mes idées s'éclaircissent. De mon rêve, il ne me reste plus à présent que des bribes confuses sans queue ni tête. Un rêve loufoque, ça c'est sûr, bizarre comme chacun de mes rêves, mais… Je sais juste que j'ai le cœur en fête comme si j'avais passé une super soirée avec ma famille, choyée, entourée afin mes peurs s'envolent… Non, rien à faire, je ne me rappelle de rien. Je soupire à nouveau : dommage que les choses agréables soient si éphémères et impalpables…

Pendant ce temps, mon réveil matin en kimono s'est montré très efficace : trois servantes sont venues sur un de ses gestes et voilà mon petit déjeuner dressé, mon futon replié et un nécessaire de toilette de chat attend mon bon vouloir. Le bain, ce sera pour plus tard.

Je m'attable, boude le poisson et la soupe, ne grignotant du bout des dents que quelques grains de riz.

La poupée en chef et nouvelle copine pâlit :

- Ten No Shisha ? Quelque chose ne vous convient pas ? Désirez-vous autre chose ? Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier qui vous satisferiez ?

A la voir se décomposer, je comprends que j'ai dû certainement commettre un crime de lèse-majesté particulièrement grave. Alors mettons les choses au point tout de suite, comme ça, on avancera un peu :

- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait me satisfaire.

Instantanément soulagée, elle se redresse avec des yeux pétillants et sa voix vibre avec une joie à peine contenue:

- Dites-moi et je me charge personnellement de le réclamer auprès de notre chef cuisinier pour vous l'apporter dans l'instant.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture, elle est parfaite. Je n'ai juste pas très faim, je suis désolée.

Décontenancée, la jeune femme me regarde avec des yeux ronds :

- Mais dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer… ?

Je pose délicatement les baguettes sur le plateau de laque, puis la regarde bien en face:

- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler « Envoyée Céleste », Miyabi. Mon nom, c'est Kei. Dis-le.

- Mais, Ten…

Je dois vraiment être super forte en « regard qui tue », car elle s'arrête net et baisse la tête.

- Pardonnez-moi.

Je décide de lui filer un coup de main :

- Non, pas « pardonnez-moi » mais « Kei ». Recommence.

Elle a un petit sourire et s'enhardit :

- Oui, Kei-Sam…

Je l'interromps encore une fois, avant qu'elle me sacralise et me donne dans le titre de noblesse :

- Kei.

Elle finit par s'écrier :

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai jamais parler aussi familièrement, Ten No Shisha !

Elle plonge encore une fois vers le sol, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne finisse par atterrir dans les fondations de la maison, si elle continue à être désolée de la sorte.

Mouais… je peux comprendre sa difficulté : après tout, elle sert la plus grande famille du Seireiteï depuis des siècles sans doute. Et puis je repense soudainement à Yoruichi et sa rencontre avec Soï Fon. La situation est totalement similaire ! Et la tactique employée par Yoruichi s'y prête on ne peut mieux.

Alors j'appelle doucement :

- Miyabi ?

En ayant décidé d'observer les trames de paille du futon sous elle mais sans microscope, elle a malgré tout un léger hochement de tête.

Je poursuis donc :

- Tu veux bien dire « Kei-San » ? Pour me faire plaisir ? Nous nous appelons « Grâce » toutes les deux, c'est un signe, tu ne crois pas ?

En relevant la tête, sa joie affichée est telle que je suis sûre que si elle le pouvait, elle se mettrait à danser la samba avec son kimono. Yoruichi a bien manœuvré, l'affectif ça marche bien… Du coup, elle me redonne le sourire et je consens à me lever et à finir de me préparer. J'attache mes cheveux quand la jeune femme s'adresse enfin à moi avec un langage qui me plait:

- Kei-San ? Si vous avez terminé, permettez-moi de vous conduire au terrain d'entrainement où Messire Byakuya vous attend.

Le Capitaine. Merde. Pour un peu, je l'aurai presque oublié, celui-là.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre une cargaison d'âmes et suis la jeune fille dans les interminables couloirs qui entourent la demeure. La vache, c'est si grand qu'il me faudrait un GPS pour me repérer. Il ferait beau voir que l'envoyée céleste rate un combat parce qu'elle se serait paumée dans la baraque de son hôte… Je soupire encore une fois, non sans me demander ce que je fous là. M'est avis que ce sera pas la dernière.

Je suis encore en train de tergiverser intérieurement avec mon cynisme qui me sert de « petite voix intérieure » quand nous arrivons dans un immense terrain vague.

Miyabi ne s'est pas trompée, son Maitre est déjà là, au centre, de profil vis-à-vis de nous et les yeux clos comme à son accoutumée. Maintenant que la pierre de Seki pend autour de mon cou, je suis rassurée de savoir que mon cœur qui s'est soudainement pris pour un tambourin ne sera perçu que par moi. J'essaie de me calmer malgré tout. Le soleil s'est à peine levé et il embrase déjà le ciel d'un rose ardent. Tant mieux, si jamais je me mets à rougir, au moins j'aurai un alibi…

Après un hochement de tête discret dans ma direction, Miyabi s'en retourne vers le domaine Kuchiki, en faisant autant de bruit qu'une souris qui aurait mis des chaussons de feutre.

Je reconcentre mon attention vers l'homme en face de moi qui ne bronche toujours pas. Que je sois là ou pas n'a pas l'air de faire une grande différence pour lui. Son charisme et sa beauté me saisissent une fois de plus, sans qu'il n'ait le moindre geste à faire. Mais je ne dois pas oublier que je suis là pour m'entrainer au combat avec lui. Moi qui ne sais pas combattre…

En désespoir de cause, je me rapproche et l'appelle :

- Capitaine ?

Sa seigneurie ne moufte pas. Je sens que ça va me plaire, cette histoire. Comme je ne suis pas du tout têtue de nature, j'insiste avec légèreté :

- Capitaine Kuchiki ?

Silence. La moutarde commence à me monter au nez. Je ravale le « ohé, du bateau ? » qui me vient aux lèvres et en profite pour les mordre.

Je n'ai jamais été connue pour ma patience. Les choses devaient aller vite, surtout dès que j'avais parlé, donc ordonné. Là, ce n'est pas visiblement pas l'habitude de la maison. Ok, c'est toi le patron, mais tu pourrais t'humaniser un tout petit peu, histoire de t'apercevoir que tu as une créature douée de paroles en face de toi, non ? Non, visiblement. Serait-il sourd, par hasard ? A moins qu'il ne soit en train de dormir ?

- Ne devions-nous pas nous entrainer ?

Ça vous étonne si je dis qu'il ne bouge pas pour autant ? Moi non plus. J'attends quelques secondes. Autant parler à un mur.

Alors je tourne les talons et commence à partir, ainsi cela m'évitera que lui coller la beigne qui me démange la main. Puisqu'il aime visiblement me faire me lever aux aurores pour des prunes, je lui rends la politesse en me tirant de là sans même le saluer ou m'excuser.

J'ai le soleil dans les yeux, je suis obligée de mettre la main en visière pour voir où je pose les pieds. Miyabi n'est plus là et j'espère ne pas me perdre dans ce foutu dédale que représente ce gigantesque manoir et soudain Hoshi est dans ma main et mon bras se tend à l'horizontale devant moi, parant un coup de zanpakutô d'une force phénoménale. Hein ? De quoi ?

- En garde.

Byakuya Kuchiki n'est plus au centre du terrain, les yeux fermés et m'ignorant totalement, non. Il est maintenant en face de moi, tient son zanpakutô fermement des deux mains et a subitement décidé de me prendre pour un jambon italien et donc de me découper très finement en tranches. Et voilà maintenant qu'il m'annonce qu'il compte bien recommencer ! J'ai juste le temps d'enregistrer qu'il lève Senbonzakura une seconde fois avant d'encaisser le coup qui m'envoi valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

Je me relève, à moitié assommée, de la poussière plein la bouche et me mets à gueuler en faisant fi de toutes les émotions que cet homme m'inspire en temps normal :

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Z'êtes malade, ou quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, je vois la lame arriver à toute allure vers le sommet de mon crâne. Je me baisse brusquement, évite le coup et me retrouve à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'endroit précédent en me demandant bien ce qui m'arrive.

Avant même de pouvoir me permettre de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, il m'a rejointe d'un shunpô et repasse à l'attaque. Et vlan, rebelote, il assène un coup de sa lame au dessus de ma tête avec une force que son aspect tranquille ne laisse pas soupçonner.

Je plie un genou, bien décidée à ne pas perdre aussi facilement et tâche de ne pas laisser son redoutable Zanpakutô m'entamer la peau pendant que je lui demande:

- C'est donc cela votre entrainement, Capitaine ? Me couper en deux ? Vous désirez peut-être savoir si mon sang coule aussi ? Rassurez-vous, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir, si vous continuez comme ça !

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, il ne répond rien.

En fait non, ce n'est pas bizarre du tout, compte tenu du caractère du personnage. Saleté de noble hautain à la noix !

Bon, là ça y est, je m'énerve vraiment et vais pas tarder à sortir de mes gonds. Hoshi flamboie de colère elle aussi. On semble en adéquation, toute les deux et elle pique un coup de sang quand je m'enflamme moi-même.

Les Zanpakutô ne sont-ils pas une partie de l'âme de leurs propriétaires ? A moins qu'ils ne soient leurs opposés…

Mais pour l'heure, je me pencherai sur la nature profonde des shinigamis avec leur arme une autre fois, j'ai un problème bien plus urgent à gérer : un combat pas piqué des hannetons avec Byakuya Kuchiki lui-même. Mais je sens que Hoshi a pris la même décision que moi, à savoir ne pas céder, ne pas se faire battre en si peu de temps.

La lame de Senbonzakura, toujours près de mon visage, s'éloigne de moi au fur et à mesure que nous la repoussons de toutes nos forces. D'abord doucement, millimètres par millimètres, pour peu à peu devenir centimètres par centimètres.

Je réussis à me relever tout en continuant de contrer l'attaque du plus puissant des capitaines, qui a l'air bien décidé à me tailler en pièces. Je ne comprends toujours pas où il veut en venir et aimerais beaucoup le gifler à tour de bras pour qu'il affiche autre chose que son air imperturbable et m'explique enfin pourquoi il agit comme cela.

Et puis, plonger ses yeux dans les miens pour me retourner les entrailles comme il est en train de le faire ne m'aide pas non plus. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, oh non, certainement pas.

Et tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, il se recule d'un shunpô et je me retrouve bien ridicule en manquant de tomber, sans son appui.

Il n'est pas allé loin, juste à trois, quatre mètres et rengaine son sabre lentement, sans me lâcher du regard. Je lui rends la pareille, totalement interloquée. J'en oublie même d'être furieuse.

On s'observe en chiens de faïences pendant quelques instants, puis il tourne brusquement les talons. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, dirige le menton par-dessus son épaule vers moi et dit :

- Demain. Même heure.

Et disparait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 :_

C'est dingue, quand même… Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour tout le monde, mais quand je suis furax comme je le suis en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que les distances raccourcissent à vue d'œil, incapables de supporter mon pas censé me soulager de mon énervement.

Du coup, je suis arrivée au domaine Kuchiki en un rien de temps et miracle de chez miracle, ai retrouvé le chemin de ma chambre.

Mais avant même d'y arriver, je sens un reiatsu formidable avancer sur ma droite. Je me retourne et vois le capitaine Ukitake s'avancer, un air affable et avenant sur le visage, ses longs cheveux blancs balançant à chacun de ses pas.

Ma colère retombe un peu quand je vois ses yeux pétiller et qu'il se met à me sourire avec bonté.

- Ah, Kei-chan ! Vous êtes levée ? Parfait ! Je suis navré, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter et vous devez avoir pleins de questions à poser. Cela vous dirait de venir prendre le thé à ma division ?

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je ne trouve qu'un seul moyen pour traduire le déluge d'émotions contradictoires qui s'entrechoquent dans ma tête : j'éclate de rire.

Et c'est devant une Miyabi médusée sortie d'on ne sait où, qu'il se met à pouffer lui aussi, contaminé par mon fou rire et c'est riant comme des gosses alors que rien n'est drôle que nous sortons de cet immense manoir aussi splendide, froid et compliqué que le Maitre de céant.

Bon sang qu'il m'énerve, alors qu'il m'a à peine adressé cinq mots ! Au moins, avec Ukitake, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu… Pouvoir oublier ce regard qui passe du mauve au gris en fonction des humeurs de son propriétaire.

Mais en a t-il, au moins ? Au vu de ce qui vient de se passer, j'en doute de plus en plus fortement.

Et quelle idée d'avoir des yeux pareils !

Je suis à présent assise sur le tatami de la salle de garde de la treizième division en train de siroter tranquillement un thé brûlant, laissant le séduisant capitaine babiller pour moi. J'en profite pour l'observer à la dérobée.

Autant j'avais trouvé Kyoraku super sexy, autant Ukitake, lui, ne joue pas dans la même catégorie : toute en finesse, il possède malgré tout un charisme phénoménal, mais tellement empli de douceur qu'on a envie de joindre les mains en soupirant quand il passe près de nous.

Sa délicatesse et sa bonté sincère donne à n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Et de le savoir malade fait sauter les derniers bastions de la bienséance en donnant l'envie de le materner, même à la plus endurcie de toutes les reines de glaces. Un séducteur latent qui s'ignore ou fait semblant de s'ignorer, bref, il est redoutable. Je sens que je ne vais plus savoir où donner de la tête en me rinçant l'œil auprès de tous ces Capitaines super sexy. Ou alors me mettre à loucher effroyablement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa séduction empreinte de gentillesse fonctionne à plein régime sur moi car pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à la Soul Society le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules s'est miraculeusement envolé. Je me surprends à minauder et battre des cils comme une groupie qui rencontrerait son idole. Ce type est un authentique amour rose bonbon, comment résister à la plus appétissante des barbes à papa humaines ? Surtout lorsqu'il se met à rire…

Puis il s'adresse à moi, soudainement un peu plus sérieux :

- La vie dans le Seireiteï n'a rien à voir avec le monde réel, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir. Votre installation au domaine Kuchiki se passe t-elle bien ?

Il prend un air rêveur et murmure plus pour lui même que pour finir sa phrase :

- Je sais que Byakuya peut être agaçant, parfois…

Avant même que j'aie pu vigoureusement confirmer ses dernières paroles, il change de sujet :

- Les explications que Noriaki-San vous a données sont un peu rudes, j'en ai peur je suppose que vous avez une foule de questions en suspends et jusqu'à présent, personne ne vous a répondu vraiment clairement…

Il sourit franchement et je sens mon cœur rater un battement devant tant de séduction ignorée :

- Demandez moi ce que vous voulez : je répondrai à toutes vos questions, même si elles vous semblent stupides ou anodines, n'hésitez pas, je vous prie.

Devant sa bonté et sa sensibilité engageante, son humanisme tourné vers moi et mes tracas, je fini par lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis arrivée :

- N'y a-t-il pas un endroit qui possède une pièce à l'occidentale, avec de vrais murs et des volets, que je puisse dormir ?

* * *

Le soleil se couche et éclaire d'un rose doux la salle de réunion des capitaines. Comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'ils sont dans cet endroit, ils sont alignés bien sagement comme des santons. Le Commandant est assis sur sa chaise et je suis face au vieil homme entre les deux lignes formées par les différents Capitaines de divisions.

Il prend la parole et s'adresse à moi autant qu'aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce :

- Le capitaine Ukitake vous a-t-il suffisamment parlé de la situation, Ten No Shisha ?

-Il a été on ne peut plus clair, oui : et ce n'est pas fait pour m'apaiser, bien au contraire. Ce qu'il m'a appris m'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Si je devais résumer ce qu'il m'a dit (et ce que les shinigamis attendent de moi) c'est qu'Aïzen se terre dans un coin afin de reprendre les forces qu'il a perdues dans la bataille contre la Soul Society l'importance majeure de mon implication dans le fait qu'il va repasser à l'attaque pour se venger et que se moi qui lui botte le train avec l'aide des personnes ici présentes et enfin le fait que les shinigamis se soient dépêchés de me récupérer dans le monde réel avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de mener à bien son projet, afin de me préparer au combat.

Mais tout ce que j'en retiens, le principal, c'est que je suis une arme létale surpuissante qu'ils comptent bien utiliser afin de servir leurs desseins. Oui, je sais tout ça, maintenant. Et je sais que si je me laisse aller, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger, bien au contraire… Alors je me contente de hocher la tête. J'essaie surtout de ne pas laisser la terreur m'envahir afin de ne pas me mettre à vomir séance tenante. Ca fait un peu désordre, de la part d'une guerrière céleste au milieu de capitaines si sérieux.

- Il m'a tout expliqué, en effet.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, avez-vous des questions ?

Puisqu'il me le demande si gentiment, je vais en profiter pour lui soumettre l'idée qui m'est venue plus tôt et que j'ai ressassée sans arrêts, avant de décider qu'elle était bonne :

- Oui une globale qui en génère plusieurs. J'ai cru comprendre que mon rôle et mon identité véritable doivent rester secrets au sein du Seireiteï, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement nous avons des choses plus graves à gérer que des shinigamis venant vous voir comme une bête curieuse.

J'opine du bonnet pour marquer mon accord. Manquerait plus que je distribue des autographes, même si j'en ai l'habitude… Ouais, « Modeste » est mon deuxième prénom, je sais.

Mais c'est le génial gamin aux yeux pers qui interrompt ma logorrhée intérieure avant qu'elle ne m'emmène encore plus loin :

- Il vous faut donc trouver une couverture afin de passer pour une shinigami ordinaire ?

Je me tourne un peu vers le Capitaine Hitsugaya, parce qu'il pige plus vite que les autres et que c'est plus facile de parler à des gens comme lui, même s'il possède l'apparence d'un enfant :

- C'est bien cela.

- Vu vos aptitudes, une nomination au poste de Capitaine conviendrait on ne peu mieux, reprend le chef des divisions.

- Avec tout mon respect, Commandant Yamamoto, je suis contre.

De voir leur chef se faire rembarrer avec désinvolture étonne les Capitaines présents certains échangent des coups d'œil interloqués comme Ukitake et Kyoraku, d'autres me regardent franchement étonnés comme Soï Fon et Unohana, et enfin d'autres s'esclaffent comme… Ben comme Kenpachi tout seul, en fait.

C'est vers lui que j'adresse un micro sourire fugace, qu'il capte et me rend, puissance dix. Totalement cinglé. Je l'adore.

D'un coup de canne au sol, le vieil homme assis rétablit le silence puis articule lentement :

- Vous êtes contre ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas assez aguerrie pour me retrouver à la tête d'une division. Puisque je dois paraitre vraiment « normale » aux yeux des autres habitants du Seireiteï, il me semblerait vraiment bizarre si j'étais à leur place, qu'une fille sortie de on ne sait où se retrouve tout à coup à diriger une division, même s'il manque des Capitaines.

- Vous en sentez vous incapable ? Je vous rappelle que le temps presse et…

Encore une fois, je montre mon désaccord en le coupant :

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de m'expliquer continuellement sur le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Et arriver à ce poste dès mon arrivée à la Soul Society ne manquera pas de soulever pas mal de questions sur moi.

Hitsugaya s'avance d'un demi-pas :

- Alors, que proposez-vous ? Vous devez impérativement vous entrainer afin de maitriser vos pouvoirs.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, rassurez-vous, Capitaine. Mais devenir élève au sein de l'académie des shinigamis et ainsi apprendre les techniques de combat me semble plus pratique. J'y apprendrai la journée les bases fondamentales et perfectionnerait mes connaissances acquises avec vous. Si de plus j'y entre en tant que membre de la famille d'un haut gradé, je pourrai bénéficier d'un emploi du temps plus souple sans que l'on me pose de questions.

Un léger brouhaha s'élève, vite interrompu par un nouveau coup de canne. Le Commandant intervient une nouvelle fois :

- Bien. Vu sous cet angle, il semblerait que ce soit la meilleure solution, Ten No Shisha. Dès demain, vous intègrerez la dernière année du cursus et serez présentée comme ma nièce. De ce fait, le directeur et les professeurs vous aideront à gérer votre emploi du temps. Le soir venu, vous mettrez en pratique vos leçons face à un Capitaine. Nous gagnerons du temps comme cela.

Même s'il vient de se faire moucher deux fois en moins de cinq minutes, il vient de retourner la situation à son avantage, ce vieux briscard. Hé, hé, hé. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, chez les Capitaines, visiblement. Et on ne bouscule pas la hiérarchie non plus.

Mais pour l'heure, je me contrefous de la bienséance, j'aimerais juste reprendre possession de ma vie et non plus subir cette situation extravagante en tant que spectatrice impuissante. Alors je me fais docile comme si l'idée venait de lui et pas de moi :

- Merci de votre compréhension, Commandant Yamamoto. J'ajoute que je serai ravie d'être votre nièce.

Et sans plus attendre, je soigne ma sortie en tournant les talons et en me dirigeant vers la haute porte que je franchis, non sans entendre le rire sardonique et vaguement effrayant de Kenpachi résonner à mes oreilles.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : _

- Non, il faut que tu resserre davantage ta ceinture, sinon ton uniforme va bailler.

Très sérieusement, fronçant les sourcils et tendant les bras pour atteindre mes épaules, Rukia a décidé de me servir de chaperon-habilleuse-décodeuse de l'Académie tout en bataillant avec mon shihakusho que je suis visiblement infoutue de nouer correctement.

Je ne l'aide pas beaucoup, trop occupée à la regarder faire et à éclater de rire quand elle se retrouve emmêlée dans mes vêtements qui pourraient lui servir de tente. J'en ai mal au ventre et nos fous-rires de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus bruyants ont finis par attirer l'attention du bataillon de serviteurs. Ils rôdent inquiets comme des chats sans pour autant oser intervenir afin de rétablir le calme et fuient devant mon corps à demi nu comme si j'étais porteuse d'une maladie contagieuse. Et je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne.

En fait, je me contrefous d'être en petite tenue avec une veste de kimono en tout et pour tout sur moi et un pantalon de shihakusho en accordéon autour des chevilles le comportement de Rukia m'intéresse beaucoup plus que la façon dont je suis habillée.

Car Rukia me parle normalement comme si elle s'adressait à Ichigo ou autre. A savoir, sans formules ampoulées (mis à part sa façon de parler vieillotte que les animes n'ont pas rapporté) sans marque de déférence particulière, sans me regarder comme une bête curieuse. Et je m'aperçois que ça me manque énormément. De plus, elle me manipule les bras les jambes, le torse avec une poigne de fer, sans s'excuser de marcher sur mon ombre.

Elle joue à la poupée alors que nos gabarits diffèrent complètement et que je pourrais la coincer sous mon bras sans problèmes. Et moi, je me laisse faire par cette petite bonne femme, tout en cancanant comme deux vieilles copines que nous ne sommes pas et le côté irrépressible de la situation me fait exploser de rire pour un rien.

Tout en se battant avec les pans de ma veste, elle m'a expliqué pas mal de choses quant à l'attitude à avoir à l'Académie pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi : bien sûr, ne jamais enlever mon pendentif qui dissimule mon reiatsu porter une coiffure discrète et sobre qui cachera mes cheveux blonds, laisser Hoshi et Tsuki en partant. Une élève de l'Académie même en dernière année ne doit pas encore avoir son propre Zanpakutô, elle n'as pas assez de connaissances pour invoquer son nom. Alors deux…

Appliquer le règlement à la lettre, montrer toujours énormément d'humilité, rater une ou deux fois mes exercices, ne jamais poser de questions ou se faire remarquer. Super. Et on disait les mormons stricts ?

De toute façon, les autres élèves seront suffisamment curieux pour venir vers moi d'eux même sans que je cherche à me faire remarquer. Qu'est-ce que ça me gonfle…

Je soupire.

Elle arrête de batailler avec ma ceinture pour relever la tête et plonger ses immenses yeux bleus dans les miens j'oublie à chaque fois que derrière son apparence d'adolescente, elle est bien plus âgée que moi:

- Je me doute que cela doit être assez rébarbatif pour toi, Kei. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire la morale en te parlant des enjeux liés à ton apprentissage, mais…

Mais si je veux maitriser au plus vite les techniques de combats j'ai intérêt à suivre scrupuleusement les règles, je sais.

Elle ne répond rien et tire sur un pan de ma veste :

- Pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

J'ai un sourire ironique :

- A qui le dis-tu.

Elle poursuit néanmoins sur sa lancée :

- Nii-Sama estime qu'il est plus sage pour tout le monde que tu ne dises pas que tu vis au domaine en plus d'être la nièce du commandant Yamamoto, si on apprend…

- Que ton frère n'a aucune pédagogie d'enseignement et que je suis bien placée pour le savoir, ça risque de faire désordre, oui.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux :

- Mais ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

Je la coupe une dernière fois en riant, savourant la légèreté du moment :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, rassure toi ! Mais il n'empêche que ton bien-aimé grand frère n'est franchement pas doué comme professeur !

- Kei !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Comment veut-il que je comprenne les subtilités du combat à l'épée s'il se contente de me taper dessus sans m'expliquer ? Moi étrangère au cerveau endormi, moi pas comprendre…

- Oh, cesse, je te prie ! Ta nationalité n'a rien à voir dans tout ceci et cesse également de ridiculiser Nii-Sama !

Je plonge à mon tour mes yeux dans les siens :

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était ridicule, Rukia. Mais pour ce qui est de comprendre les autres, permet-moi de douter fortement de ses capacités.

Je dois avoir marqué un point, car elle ne répond rien. Nous gardons un instant le silence toutes deux, puis elle a le même geste qu'Ichigo : elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et conclu :

- Il est tard et tu as besoin de te reposer demain, une dure journée t'attend.

Je hoche la tête doucement et au moment de sortir de la pièce, Rukia me crucifie :

- Si la situation ne s'y était point prêtée, je passerai sans doute les cinquante prochaines années à penser que mon frère m'ignore totalement, alors que je sais combien il se soucie de moi. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, Kei, ici plus qu'ailleurs elles sont trompeuses.

J'espère retrouver le chemin de ma chambre, à défaut de trouver une compréhension quelconque à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

* * *

- C'est elle ?

- Oui, entre le directeur et le professeur de Kidô.

- Tu es sûr ? Elle a plutôt l'air d'avoir avalé un parapluie... Vu sa dégaine, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle ait autant d'aptitudes pour arriver comme cela au beau milieu du trimestre de la dernière année!

- Elle ne ressemble vraiment pas au Capitaine –Commandant…

- Heureusement pour elle !

Des ricanements discrets mais parfaitement audibles s'élevèrent parmi les chuchotis. Depuis son arrivée à l'Académie, les élèves se bousculaient afin de voir de plus près la nièce du Capitaine Yamamoto et ne se privaient pas de remarques acerbes afin de dissimuler leur curiosité.

A présent, dans l'immense hémicycle où les cours théoriques étaient donnés, elle se tenait debout devant le tableau et gardait les yeux résolument baissés dans une attitude humble plus que convenable, du moins en apparence. Les commentaires, eux, allaient bon train. En retrait près de la porte, le directeur soupira discrètement et l'observa à son tour.

Bien plus grande que ses comparses de dernière année, des cheveux visiblement blonds malgré leur attache stricte et des yeux noirs brillants comme des diamants dans la nuit on ne pouvait en vouloir aux autres élèves de manifester de la curiosité et même de l'envie devant cette future haute gradée qui le sera sans même passer les examens finaux. Tout cela car elle était la nièce du fondateur de l'école.

Le directeur se gratta le bout du nez pensivement, tandis que la jeune fille écrivait à présent son nom au tableau noir de l'amphithéâtre. Même si singulières, les instructions du Capitaine-Commandant avaient été pourtant très claires : sa nièce devait travailler très dur pour rattraper son retard et pour ce faire elle avait besoin d'une totale liberté le soir venu.

Le Capitaine de la première division comptait donc sur le directeur de l'Académie pour obtenir une complète compréhension de la part des enseignants et il était inutile de perdre du temps avec des explications trop longues à donner.

Le directeur l'avait rassuré : au lieu de rentrer à l'étude sitôt les cours finis comme tout un chacun, elle pourrait aller et venir à sa convenance. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, mais se garda bien de s'en ouvrir au vieil homme afin de satisfaire sa curiosité.

A présent, le professeur avait demandé à la nouvelle élève de bien vouloir s'assoir à une place libre au troisième rang. Elle obtempéra mais en se dirigeant vers sa place, un instant distraite, elle évalua de façon erronée la distance de l'estrade au sol elle trébucha et failli tomber.

Et bien évidemment, la foule des élèves présents ne cacha pas son hilarité. La nouvelle venue releva la tête avec défi, les joues empourprées, plantant son regard dans ceux qui riaient le plus fort et le message qu'elle faisait passer était on ne peut plus clair : « si tu continue à te moquer de moi, tu vas le regretter ». Cela fonctionna bien, visiblement, car les rires cessèrent sans que le professeur ou le directeur aient à intervenir afin de rétablir le silence.

Le dirigeant de l'Académie des Shinigamis la regarda s'assoir près d'une jeune fille brune à l'air malicieux bien plus petite qu'elle. De nouveau impassible, la nièce du Capitaine-Commandant, regardait le tableau, prête à suivre le cours comme si de rien n'était.

En ouvrant la porte pour sortir, le directeur hocha brièvement la tête à l'encontre du professeur afin qu'il poursuive sa leçon son intuition lui disait que mademoiselle Yamamoto n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne lui cause pas trop d'ennuis.

- Psss, Kei-San !

L'interpelée se retourna au beau milieu du couloir, afin d'attendre sa camarade de classe qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle la reconnu c'était sa voisine de droite lorsqu'elle s'était assise en classe, il y avait trois jours de ça.

- Kei, c'est vraiment joli comme prénom, tu sais ? Et je trouve cela vraiment original. Je ne sais pas si tu as retenu le mien : je m'appelle Oyana Mitsuki et je suis enchantée d'être dans la même classe que toi. Je sens qu'on va devenir amies toutes les deux, pas vrai ? Mais dis moi, lorsque tu t'es présentée, tu as oublié de nous dire quelle était ta spécialité ?

La nouvelle élève sembla très étonnée par cette rafale de questions sans queue ni tête et haussa un sourcil dans un geste d'ignorance :

- Ma spécialité ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Sa voisine insista :

- Est-ce les différentes formes de combat ou le Bakudô ? Moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le Shunpô et il m'est très difficile de poursuivre un combat pendant plus de cinq minutes. Mais par contre, en Bakudô, je me débrouille plutôt bien. Au moins, on ne risque pas de se couper un bras en voulant attaquer son adversaire et…

Les autres élèves qui les croisaient continuaient à se retourner discrètement afin regarder la nièce du Capitaine-Commandant à la dérobée. Ou bien était-ce l'intervention d'Oyana-Senpaï qui avait visiblement décidé de prendre sous son aile la nouvelle arrivée ?

L'élève la plus populaire était littéralement irrésistible, surtout quand elle parlait en souriant, comme elle le faisait maintenant. Difficile de lui dire non et ne pas être sous le charme. Ce n'était pas plus mal, après tout : la nouvelle serait moins gourde, ainsi, chaperonnée par celle dont tous les élèves voulaient l'amitié.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les commentaires se faisaient plus discrets depuis cette prise en charge salvatrice et la nièce Yamamoto semblait du coup presque détendue. Mais pour l'heure, elle se laissa entrainer par le babillement incessant de sa camarade et se dirigea vers le jardin en sa compagnie le cours d'incantations allait bientôt commencer.

Pendant que nous arpentons les couloirs au rythme ininterrompu du bavardage de ma nouvelle amie, j'essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans le tourbillon de souvenirs qui s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit : en à peine trois jours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies. Entre ma « rentrée des classes » alors que j'ai cinquante ans (mais bon, glissons là-dessus), mes cours avec les autres élèves qui me considèrent toujours comme une bête curieuse et mes combats nocturnes avec les différents Capitaines du Goteï 13, j'ai vécu pas mal de choses, en effet.

Une routine s'est mise en place rapidement concernant mes entrainements et les dix Capitaines se sont impliqués plus rapidement que je le pensais. En fait, ils ont décidé de tourner et se passent le rôle d'instructeur à mon égard chaque soir. A peine ai-je appris quelque chose avec l'un que je le mets immédiatement en pratique avec le suivant.

Nous avons également déterminé un emplacement à l'abri des regards indiscrets, désert et isolé : le Sôkyoku et sa forêt fantomatique, là ou Ichigo a affronté Byakuya Kuchiki après avoir sauvé Rukia. L'endroit idéal pour des combats désordonnés et violents. De plus, l'heure avancée de la soirée que nous avons choisie comme heure d'entrainement nous permet d'être sûrs de trouver l'endroit parfaitement vide.

Aussi, contrairement à ce que m'avait annoncé le Capitaine de la sixième division lors de mon premier combat avec lui, ce ne fut pas lui qui fut mon adversaire le second soir, mais Kyoraku. Puis ce fut le tour d'Ukitake.

Concernant les deux derniers Capitaines, les « affronter » est un bien grand mot : ils m'on surtout patiemment donné des leçons de combats à l'épée et sont restés stoïques face à mes bourdes. J'ai loupé de me faire couper en deux par Ukitake en perdant ma concentration lors d'une passe d'armes : j'ai failli lui demander si Maitre Yoda ne s'était pas réincarné en Yamamoto, la couleur verte en moins.

Forcément, il n'a rien compris à ma remarque, mais je me suis presque étouffée de rire avec mes propres idioties en imaginant Yamamoto petit et vert tout en parlant les phrases inversées de l'illustre maitre Jedï.

Néanmoins, grâce à cette méthode d'apprentissage intensive et ultra courte, j'ai bien progressé. Leurs compétences et leurs pédagogie parfaite m'ont grandement aidé, chose qu'un certain Capitaine chez qui je loge ferait bien de s'inspirer, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Mais pour mon prochain combat… le concernant, mon problème se corse gravement, car je soupçonne le Capitaine impliqué de ne même pas savoir épeler le mot « pédagogie ». Et encore moins d'en savoir sa signification.

C'est en partie pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai particulièrement flippé hier soir lorsqu'Ukitake m'a précisé que mon adversaire suivant serait le Capitaine Kenpachi.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : _

- Conformément à vos instructions, Commandant, une fois la journée d'étude terminée, nous avons laissé les portes ouvertes afin que votre nièce se rende…

Le directeur hésita : devait-il poser la question ouvertement, ou bien le vieil homme en face de lui allait-il enfin le mettre dans la confidence ? Il ne bougeait pas, laissant visiblement son interlocuteur mener la conversation. Déjà que celui-ci s'était imposé dans le bureau du plus haut gradé sous le prétexte fallacieux d'y faire son rapport… L'invité du commandant des armées de la Cour prit son courage à deux mains et continua plus avant :

- Se rende à son rendez-vous.

Là, le directeur marqua un temps, afin de jauger le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire. Il observa un instant la tasse de thé du service anglais que le vice-Capitaine avait déposé devant lui quelques instants auparavant, avant de sortir discrètement de la pièce. Il savait très bien qu'il allait provoquer la colère du vieil homme mais il tenait à en avoir le cœur net, car tous les renseignements qu'il avait obtenus convergeaient tous dans le même sens.

Alors il se jeta à l'eau :

- Commandant, je sais que vous m'avez dit qu'elle était votre nièce, mais je voudrais néanmoins savoir une chose : de quelle branche est-elle issue ? Comme vous le savez, je suis moi-même votre neveu par alliance et j'ignorais que vous ayez un frère ou une sœur… Aurais-je manqué de saluer un membre éminent de notre famille, Commandant ?

L'interpellé ouvrit très lentement les yeux afin de regarder longuement son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci pâlit mais soutînt le regard du vieil homme silencieux en face de lui. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait, mais il voulait savoir. Il avait envoyé des messages durant la journée à tous les membres de sa famille afin d'avoir une réponse et toutes étaient identiques : le Commandant était fils unique. Il n'avait pas de nièce.

Alors, qui était cette fille ? Un leurre, pour tester ses propres capacités à gérer l'Académie ? Une astuce du Goteï 13 pour tester ses futurs membres ? A quoi cette situation rimait-elle ?

Le directeur de l'Académie ne pu pas continuer son questionnement intérieur car soudain, le Capitaine Yamamoto tendit le bras vers la théière et se resservit une tasse du liquide ambré, tout en ouvrant enfin la bouche.

- Il va dans l'intérêt de la Soul Society que certaines choses ne s'ébruitent pas. Votre attitude est tout à fait déplacée, Directeur. Qui êtes vous donc pour croire que je doive vous rendre des comptes ?

Devenu livide le directeur déglutit avec difficulté : il avait malgré ses précautions, réussi à déclencher la colère de son auguste cousin. Une séance de torture de l'inquisition allait être une agréable promenade de santé face à ce qui l'attendait à présent. Mais il se reprit. La curiosité était la plus forte. Il ne voulait pas qu'un accès d'humeur lui coute sa place, si chèrement acquise.

- Veuillez pardonner ma grossièreté, Commandant. Mais il est clair que je suis dans l'ignorance concernant votre… Nièce.

Il laissa trainer le mot volontairement. Même s'il était furieux contre lui, le Capitaine de la première division ne devait pas non plus le prendre pour un naïf qui serait dupe d'une aussi grossière supercherie.

« Étant une de mes élèves je suis responsable d'elle, devant vous comme devant l'ensemble du Goteï 13…

Yamamoto releva les yeux vers son lointain parent. Très pâle depuis la tirade assassine dont il avait fait les frais, il n'affichait pas moins une détermination farouche. Son regard était éloquent. Et il était moins bête que Yamamoto ne le pensait, car le directeur avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait avec sa nouvelle recrue. Il avait été même jusqu'à interroger les membres de sa famille afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Aussi Yamamoto préféra changer son fusil d'épaule. Après tout, cela facilitera surement les choses…

- Les personnes dans la confidence sont très peu nombreuses, Directeur. Néanmoins, vu votre fonction et le poste que vous occupez, ce sera peut être plus simple si vous en faites également partie…

Le responsable de l'Académie ne répondit rien. Il attendait la suite, pressentant que quelque chose d'important était sur le point de lui être révélé et trop stupéfait de ce revirement pour le mentionner à haute voix. Aussi, le silence était de mise, afin de ne pas briser cet instant de grâce... Il en était convaincu, à présent. Il allait faire parti de ceux qui connaissaient la vérité. Et être intronisé par le plus célèbre membre de sa famille nécessitait un silence complet, à défaut de pouvoir poser des questions.

* * *

- Et ben, on peut dire que j'attendais notre tour de pied ferme, fillette. J'espère que tes leçons avec Ukitake et Kyoraku ont servi à quelque chose, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te faire de cadeaux !

Le dingue qui vient de me sortir cette tirade éclate de rire, ignorant au passage qu'il vient de me terrifier en une phrase au point que j'en oublie de respirer. Mon adversaire de ce soir, celui que je redoutais tant de rencontrer, ne déroge pas à sa réputation.

Zaraki Kenpachi, le capitaine de la 11ème division lui-même.

Celui pour qui un combat contre trois Capitaines simultané n'est qu'une « petite gymnastique ». Et c'est celui-là même que je dois affronter ce soir. Dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire de testament… quelle gourde.

Et voilà qu'en à peine trois minutes, il fait prendre à ma terreur la taille d'un gouffre abyssal. Ce colosse à l'apparence mi-clown- mi-monstre de la crypte, à la pression spirituelle terrifiante et dévastatrice, a l'intention de « ne pas me faire de cadeaux ». Est-ce que si je me fais pipi dessus de peur, ça favorisera à le faire changer d'avis ?

Pendant ce temps, il a fini de se marrer et m'observe en inclinant les clochettes de ses cheveux sur le côté, signe d'une profonde réflexion, relativement rare de sa part. Qu'attend t-il de moi, nom d'un chien ?

- Alors ? tu dors ? Ou t'as pas envie de te battre ?

Histoire de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il me file la trouille, j'essaie de l'amadouer en montrant un sourire penaud :

- Bien sûr que non Capitaine. C'est juste que ma journée à été très éprouvante et que je tombe de sommeil. Alors un combat contre vous après ça, je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de vous empêcher de me tailler en petits morceaux.

Kenpachi éclate de rire une nouvelle fois. La perspective de pouvoir me hacher menue ne semble pas l'inquiéter outre mesure :

- Te tailler en morceaux ? Mais d'après ce qu'on dit de toi, même si je voulais, je pourrais pas ! Je veux juste un bon combat ou tu donne tout ce que tu as contre moi et pour le reste…

Il a un geste négligeant de la main, qui fait entrechoquer mes genoux de peur. « Le reste » n'est juste que ma vie, mais cela n'a pas l'air de peser beaucoup face à l'envie du Capitaine de la onzième division de s'éclater un peu en combattant. Malgré son air faussement débonnaire et le fait qu'il m'appelle « fillette » afin de me montrer qu'il m'aime bien, ce fou furieux va me transformer en marmelade, mais toujours avec le sourire.

Il interrompt ma frayeur en me mettant au pied du mur :

- Allez, on y va, sinon demain on sera toujours là à papoter et il est tard : Yachiru doit aller se coucher…

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, il brandit son Zanpakutô d'une main devant moi, son éternel sourire carnassier rivé sur le visage. Alors, pour faire bonne figure je dégaine lentement Hoshi en essayant de déglutir malgré la pelote de laine qui vient tout à coup de se loger dans ma gorge.

Malgré l'explosion de reiatsu que notre combat ne va pas manquer de provoquer, personne ne viendra nous interrompre, je le sais. J'ai intérêt à sortir de ce duel en gagnante si je ne veux pas repartir les pieds devant.

Histoire de ne pas perdre tout de suite et complètement la face, j'essaie de me calmer et d'envisager un instant ce massacre programmé comme une authentique passe d'armes avec un haut gradé. Je respire à fond et tente de me remémorer mes combats précédents avec les autres Capitaines. J'en ai déjà combattu trois, après tout… Bon, le premier a été incohérent, les deux suivant très gentils et m'ont plus fait une leçon de base que de vraiment me taper dessus. Mais là…

Allez, Kei, respire : tu es une guerrière céleste, après tout ? Ok, j'avoue, à l'heure actuelle j'aimerais bien que la fameuse guerrière sorte de là où elle est planquée afin de mettre Kenpachi au tapis et ce rapidement, merci bien. Connaissant le cinglé en face de moi, je sais très bien que malgré son sourire il est très sérieux quand il parle de ne pas me faire de cadeaux.

C'est clair, je vais mourir.

Mais Hoshi ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car je la sens palpiter dans ma main, comme pour m'engueuler d'être négative à défaut de pouvoir me mettre un coup de pied au cul. Ce faisant, elle remet un peu d'ordre dans les idées noires que m'a inspirées le colosse à moitié (si ce n'est plus) taré qui me fait face.

C'est vrai, j'ai mes deux Zanpakutôs avec moi, il faut que je compte avec elles aussi, ce combat ne sera pas solitaire. Je respire plus profondément afin de me calmer complètement et raffermi ma prise sur Hoshi. Puis je regarde Kenpachi qui m'observe toujours avec ce sourire de dément vissé à ses lèvres. Il s'avance vers moi en ouvrant les pants de son haori et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en repensant à son premier combat avec Ichigo.

Je le laisse poursuivre malgré tout :

- Vas-y fillette, tape de toutes tes forces, fais-toi plaisir.

Puisque que c'est si gentiment demandé… Je brandis Hoshi au dessus de ma tête et frappe avec toute l'énergie que la peur m'a filée. Evidemment, Kenpachi est trop aguerri pour ne pas contrer une attaque aussi simpliste, mais je suis surprise de voir qu'il a encaissé le choc et non pas qu'il soit resté immobile sans rien sentir comme je m'y attendais.

Il relève son Zanpakutô émoussé afin de m'obliger à lever les bras moi aussi, mais je suis plus rapide : j'ai baissé ma lame pour me libérer et envoie Hoshi en direction de ses côtes. Il me contre instantanément.

Son sourire s'intensifie encore plus et s'il continue, il va faire le tour de sa tête :

- Ouais, ça va être un chouette combat, je sens.

Je lève la tête vers le Capitaine et tente de capter son regard, même s'il le dissimule en partie derrière son bandeau de pirate. Voilà un point commun entre nous non négligeable : nous portons tous deux un objet qui tronque notre reiatsu afin de ne pas trop causer de dégâts si notre vraie puissance était libérée. Alors un combat entre nous deux sans nos artifices, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel on laisserait la Soul Society toute entière.

Mais en attendant, il dégage un reiatsu tellement monstrueux, tellement gigantesque, qu'on va pouvoir jouer le remake de « la puce et l'éléphant ». Avec moi dans le rôle de la puce.

Le vent souffle doucement dans la futaie et le murmure qui en résulte semble m'encourager. Je sais que les arbres sont nos seuls témoins, à l'exception de Yachiru qui n'est jamais loin de son Capitaine bien aimé et qui vient de se percher sur un rocher non loin de là.

Elle nous observe avec des yeux plus brillants qu'un chat : elle a senti que « Keni » s'impliquait dans son combat et me regarde d'un air ravi en riant doucement. Maintenant elle m'aime bien, puisque je suis la source du contentement de Kenpachi. Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus atteint, en définitive. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle, même si elle est cinglée elle aussi, cette gamine est effrayante de puissance, elle ne sera pas affectée par notre duel.

Donc, retour à notre combat, Kenpachi et moi. Cette attaque qui a porté ses fruits plus rapidement que prévu m'a galvanisée, on dirait : je me sens plus en confiance et finalement, trouve que Kenpachi a raison : c'est sympa, un bon petit combat.

Avec un petit sourire, je brandi Hoshi de nouveau.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12 :_

L'eau est pile à la bonne température. Je courbe la tête afin d'offrir ma nuque et le haut de mes épaules à la cascade, histoire de détendre un peu mes muscles contractés. J'essaie de ne pas céder à l'euphorie mêlée de crainte dans laquelle mon combat contre Kenpachi m'a plongée. Ce soir, j'ai utilisé le Kidô lors de notre duel, y mettant fin de façon totalement involontaire.

Cela s'est manifesté d'un coup, après un bon moment de duel. Kenpachi m'avait prévenue il comptait bien se faire plaisir et n'as pas menti. J'ai du faire face à des assauts démentiels, capables de creuser un gouffre de Padirac à chaque impact. Comment je me retrouve en un seul morceau, ça, je l'ignore totalement. J'ai dû tellement devenir livide à chacun des coups encaissés qu'il a finit par me confondre avec les pierres environnantes. Ouais, je vois que ça, comme explication.

Je revois encore chacune de nos passes d'armes, les revivant tout aussi intensément qu'il y a une heure de cela. Si je n'entends plus le bruit de l'acier qui s'entrechoque, mes muscles eux, sont toujours aussi douloureux et je suis arrivée ici couverte de suffisamment de poussière pour rivaliser avec le contenu d'un sac d'aspirateur.

En fermant les yeux, la scène se déroule dans mon esprit avec une édifiante réalité. De plus, je ressens encore malgré moi des frissons inédits, plaisir et effroi mélangés, d'avoir pu tenir tête une arme à la main au Capitaine Kenpachi.

Cet entrainement s'est très vite transformé en un simulacre de leçon pour devenir un réel combat d'un niveau diamétralement opposé à celui que j'avais pu aborder au préalable. Bizarrement, je me doutais qu'un apprentissage de Zaraki Kenpachi ne pouvait être que complètement dégénéré…

Il était devenu plus impliqué dans cet art qu'il maitrise si bien : celui de la guerre. Son sourire carnassier et effrayant toujours rivé sur le visage, il m'a bien vite démontré que ce combat allait me donner des sueurs froides. D'autant plus que j'avais l'idée saugrenue de vouloir rester en un seul morceau. Une fois mon attaque parée, il a changé de tactique : puisque j'avais essayé de lui entamer la peau sans succès trois fois de suite, il semblait tout à fait normal qu'il me rendre la pareille. Enfin, normal dans son esprit car moi, je m'en serais bien passé.

Il m'a fallu me concentrer de toutes mes forces en plus d'être au-delà de la puissance, il était extrêmement rapide et réussir à suivre ses déplacements tenait plus du miracle que de la prouesse. Plus petite que lui (forcément, du haut de ses deux mètres et des brouettes, ce n'était pas franchement étonnant) je voyais chaque coups arriver sur moi à une vitesse phénoménale, d'une force incommensurable.

Mais c'est en voyant le bref éclat de l'œil de mon adversaire que j'ai compris à quel point j'étais dans la merde.

Yachiru n'avait pas menti : son précieux « Keni » était tout à son combat. Il avait complètement occulté tout le reste. Des détails triviaux comme les ordres reçus du style ce n'était qu'un entrainement et qu'il ne fallait pas m'arracher la tête et les bras, tout cela était effacé de son esprit. Rien ne comptait plus qu'une chose : la personne en face de lui avait réussi à contrer son attaque et était capable de l'attaquer en retour. Une occasion en or de montrer de toute son envergure sa capacité et son amour pour la lutte armée. Et tout cela dans une seule petite étincelle.

Alors, puisque ma vie dépendait uniquement de ma compréhension de ce flamboiement de prunelle, je n'ai pas hésité : j'ai serré les doigts autour de Hoshi et j'ai frappé la première. Je me suis littéralement jetée sur le capitaine, les deux mains autour de la garde de mon arme que je tenais le plus près possible de moi. Il me fallait envisager tous les scénarii et passer de l'attaque à la défense en un clin d'œil.

J'ai d'abord visé le côté gauche puisqu'il était droitier, puis la seconde d'après le côté droit, puis vers sa poitrine et enfin vers ses jambes. J'ai frappé, encore et encore, de toutes mes forces, l'obligeant à reculer, afin de l'empêcher d'attaquer à son tour, afin de l'empêcher de me tuer d'un geste négligeant de la main. Son sourire venait enfin de disparaitre et il a accéléré ses mouvements afin de parer les miens. Le tout avec une déconcertante facilité.

Après cette attaque, complètement exténuée, j'ai soufflé une demi-seconde, tâchant de détendre mes muscles douloureux et tétanisés par cet effort aussi violent que brutal. J'étais en nage, à bout de souffle, mais je sentais monter en moi ce plaisir jouissif de taper comme un bourrin sur quelque chose qui peut encaisser les coups. Une petite voix dans ma tête me prévenait que si je continuais comme cela, j'allais m'épuiser très vite et que j'allais avoir toutes les difficultés de la terre à empêcher Kenpachi de faire de moi un carpaccio. Rien à cirer, je m'en foutais royalement.

Une rage sourde s'était emparée de moi et je crois que toute la colère, les frustrations, les peurs que j'ai pu accumuler depuis ma mort se sont évacuées dans ces assauts. A gauche, à droite, à la taille… J'essayais par tous les moyens de le toucher et puisque j'en étais au rayon cuisine, de le débiter en petits morceaux format fondue Bourguignonne.

Après un énième contre de mon attaque, je compris en fait, à ma propre stupéfaction, qu'il avait une stratégie et qu'il ne faisait pas comme moi, à savoir frapper n'importe où et surtout n'importe comment. J'ai reculé après que sa lame ait heurtée la mienne, tout en mettant Hoshi à l'horizontale, à hauteur de mes yeux. Le coup de son zanpakutô s'est montré si violent qu'une gerbe d'étincelles s'est élevée et j'ai pu voir de près la lame dentelée du Capitaine.

Campée sur mes jambes, les bras tétanisés sur la garde d'Hoshi, les muscles si bandés qu'ils allaient tous se déchirer pour protester, j'essayais d'analyser le plus vite possible la situation afin de me sortir de là. Parce que retenir un Kenpachi qui veut vous couper en deux avec juste un petit bout de fer, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me paraissais dérisoire. Oh, bien sûr, je savais que Hoshi n'était pas n'importe quel bout de ferraille, mais là, franchement, j'avais un peu fait abstraction de toute pensée cohérente. Ne me restais que mon instinct. Et ce dernier était en train d'hurler de me casser de là vite fait.

Pour ne pas subir plus longtemps la pression qu'il mettait dans son arme et pouvoir rester debout, j'ai accompagné son mouvement en le faisant tomber vers mes pieds. Désarçonné par cette position plus basse que prévue, Zaraki n'a pas pu éviter que je me dégage de cette passe d'arme qui allait m'enfoncer dans le sol, ou me rapetisser de plusieurs centimètres si je la contrais trop longtemps.

Et avant même qu'il ne relève son Zanpakutô pour non plus bloquer mes attaques mais en faire une lui-même, j'ai utilisé le shunpô pour m'éloigner. Inutile de me demander « alors, ça y est, tu maitrise enfin le déplacement dans l'instant ? » je vous ai dit un peu plus tôt que seul mon instinct arrivait à articuler des ordres que mon cerveau engourdi était capable de comprendre.

Donc, même si c'était sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, mais au moins, j'étais loin. C'était ça, le plus important. Marrant quand on a quelques secondes de vie supplémentaires comme elles nous sont précieuses! Et je comptais bien tout faire pour qu'elles se multiplient le plus possible. Quant à mon adversaire, visiblement, cela ne l'avait entamé en rien : que ce soit sa peau ou sa motivation, sentir ma lame frapper la sienne était visiblement l'apogée de sa satisfaction. Le reste importait peu.

Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là, bon sang ?

Entre colère et frayeur, j'essayais par tous les moyens de me concentrer sur ce que je venais de comprendre de lui. Comment arrivait-il à m'attaquer aussi vite après avoir paré mon assaut ? Il fallait que je me rappelle et ça, il le fallait maintenant.

Je me suis concentrée encore plus, ai fait taire deux secondes mon instinct car il gueulait trop fort et me suis rappelé le geste de Zaraki juste avant. En fait, il effectuait une rotation du poignet pour ramener la lame vers lui afin d'affirmer sa prise et de pouvoir lever son zanpakutô et l'abaisser vers moi en mettant toute sa force physique conjuguée avec celle de son reitasu. Une attaque descendante, à laquelle il ajoutait tous les éléments dont il disposait pour la rendre encore plus meurtrière.

Même si je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas fait un rapport de quatre cent pages sur « l'utilité de la gravité et autres manifestations physiques lors d'un combat à l'arme blanche ». Lui, son instinct ne hurlait pas, il lui disait simplement « éclate ton adversaire ». Et le pire, était qu'il avait réussi…

- Mouais ! Je vois que tu en as dans le ventre plus qu'on a pu m'en dire. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, maintenant qu'on s'est échauffés ?

A l'énoncé de cette phrase, j'ai manqué de m'évanouir pour de bon et me suis demandé pendant une seconde si ce n'était pas la meilleure attitude, de faire la morte. Ainsi, il ne me découperait plus. Mais connaissant le caractère du bonhomme, je m'avançais peut être un peu trop vite.

En parlant de vitesse, j'ai voulu éviter le désastre annoncé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard; il me fallait lui faire retrouver la mémoire (moi élève de toi, moi pas mourir une seconde fois, moi apprendre, pas tuer moi !) et ce, tout de suite :

- Impossible, Capitaine ! Je ne suis pas….

Il ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase. Sa pression spirituelle a soudain explosée, me clouant littéralement sur place. Répétant le même geste que tout à l'heure, il a brandit son Zanpakutô loin au dessus de sa tête et a frappé.

C'est alors que tout à basculé et j'ignore encore ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Devant la gravité de ma situation, j'ai réagis de façon instinctive, puisque Hoshi était aux prises avec la lame de Kenpachi : j'ai tendu la main devant moi et à ma plus grande stupéfaction, je l'ai envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la clairière dans un immense nuage d'énergie pure et de poussière.

Bouche bée, je suis restée quelques secondes les bras ballants, totalement immobile et complètement stupide. Puis j'ai repris mes esprits et j'ai couru jusqu'à lui, affolée : je suis censée apprendre, pas rôtir mes enseignants. Heureusement, il est plutôt du genre coriace… Malgré la moitié de son haori carbonisé et de la fumée qui s'élevait de ses cheveux, il s'est relevé en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois.

Devant l'étendue de ses plaies, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement, mais il a eu un geste désinvolte :

- Bah, il faut croire que tu as plus de ressources que tu le laisse penser… On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, fillette. Faut pas trop se lâcher pour notre première rencontre, ça va gâcher le plaisir pour la suite, vu ce que tu es capable de faire ! Et puis, faut que je me remette sur pieds d'ici là, pas vrai ?

Il m'a gratifié d'un clin d'œil complice accompagné d'une bourrade à assommer un bœuf qu'il voulait certainement affectueuse. Puis, avant même que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment il allait, ce qu'il fallait faire, ou appeler un croque-mort, il a jeté négligemment son Zanpakutô sur l'épaule et s'est éloigné.

Yachiru a bondit de son rocher en éclatant de rire : selon elle, « Keni » était vraiment content de notre combat, il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse pour lui. Et ils ont disparus tous les deux.

Complètement sous le choc, je suis rentrée au manoir et suis allée dans la salle de bains des Kuchiki qui définit on ne peut mieux son sens littéral. Comme s'ils étaient en feu, j'ai fait voler mes vêtements, fait coulisser le panneau de papier de riz et me suis avancée dans la partie du jardin dédiée aux ablutions.

Après m'être, selon la coutume, étrillée avec un savon délicat avant de rentrer dans l'eau (système complètement idiot à mes yeux, mais bon, ne tendons pas le bâton pour se faire battre) j'observe la composition des lieux et hallucine une nouvelle fois devant la taille de la pièce à ciel ouvert.

Sur la gauche, une immense piscine naturelle d'eau très chaude bordée de cailloux gros comme des rochers, ainsi qu'une petite forêt de bambous. La « baignoire » est alimentée par une statue de pierre en forme de poisson qui rejette l'eau en une parfaite imitation de douche. Contigu au bassin principal, une seconde piscine est présente, mais froide, cette fois. En fait de salle de bains, j'ai à ma disposition une Onsen pour moi toute seule.

Je flemmarde assez longtemps dans la piscine, espérant y faire fondre mes soucis dans l'eau brûlante. Puis je sors de mon bain afin de me mettre sous le jet de la statue de pierre et le massage de l'eau qui tombe avec force sur mes épaules nouées m'a soudainement rappelé le contenu de mon combat d'il y a peu.

Merde, j'ai utilisé le Kidô sans m'en apercevoir pour la seconde fois… Et vu l'état de Kenpachi, j'ai pas dû y aller de main morte. J'ai réussi à salement amocher un Capitaine possédant une pression spirituelle si effarante qu'on ne peut la canaliser, merde ! Comment contrôler cette puissance qui m'est totalement inconnue?

Finalement, je sors de l'eau. Je renonce à comprendre pour ce soir. Il est très tard, je suis exténuée et je me lève tôt demain matin afin d'arriver dès potron-minet à l'académie pour ne pas indiquer aux autres élèves que j'ai passé la nuit ailleurs.

Comme je sais que je ne rencontrerai personne, je me contente de m'enrouler dans une serviette moelleuse qui me fait une robe ultra-courte, en prends une seconde tout aussi moelleuse que la première à la main afin de frotter mon crâne et sécher mes cheveux par la même occasion. J'ouvre la porte coulissante et la serviette toujours sur la tête, commence à me diriger d'un pas lourd de fatigue physique et nerveuse vers ma chambre.

Sauf que je rentre dans un obstacle qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur mon chemin, les couloirs étant théoriquement vides.

La serviette en travers du visage, je n'ai pas le temps de me demander le pourquoi du comment, car le choc à été violent et je suis partie en arrière. Je vais tomber. Sauf que je ne tombe pas. Une main viens de saisir mon avant bras et une poigne de fer me retient. En voulant me redresser, mon pied dérape sur la petite flaque d'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux qui s'est formée à mes pieds et me fait trébucher à nouveau, mais vers l'avant cette fois.

Et je me retrouve blottie contre le torse de Byakuya Kuchiki qui me toise d'un air sévère.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 :_

Tout cela n'a pris qu'un clignement de paupières. Il ne porte plus ses kenseikaan ni son uniforme, mais un somptueux kimono bleu foncé qui mets ses yeux en valeur. Ses cheveux libérés flottent librement sur ses épaules. Comment fait cet homme pour être encore plus beau à chaque fois que je le vois ?

La serviette tombe de mes épaules, mais je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'Harry Potter soit planqué dans un coin et utilise sa magie pour qu'elle revienne séance tenante devant mon visage, afin de planquer le fard du siècle que je suis en train de piquer.

L'incarnation complète de la honte intersidérale, à laquelle on aurait ajouté l'allégorie du pire moment de solitude du millénaire. Je ne veux même plus mourir ou me cacher, mais… ouais, la désintégration moléculaire me parait être une bonne alternative pour mettre fin à mon calvaire.

Mon sauveur ouvre les hostilités en fronçant un sourcil avant de daigner me parler :

- Que faites vous donc ?

Ha, ha, ha, mais laissez-moi reconnaitre une fameuse blague d'anthologie quand j'en vois une ! A ton avis, mon gars? J'aime bien me jeter dans les bras de nobles croisés au détour d'un couloir, à moitié nue et dégoulinante d'eau, voyons, pas toi ?Je ravale mes sarcasmes car mon cœur s'est affolé encore une fois, vu qu' il ne m'a pas lâché et je suis toujours blottie contre lui. Vus d'en dessous, ses traits sont encore plus fins et l'odeur enivrante qui émane de lui, subtile et masculine empêcherait un séminaire de bègues d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Bon sang, manquait plus que ça !

Mais comme disait l'autre, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, alors histoire de masquer mon trouble dans lequel cet homme me jette dès que je le vois, je retrouve mon mordant et répond du tac au tac :

- Et vous-même, Capitaine, que faites vous ici à cette heure ?

Son sourcil est visiblement le baromètre de son agacement, car il se fronce un peu plus mais pas de trop -sinon il risque de rider son magnifique front- quand il me répond, tout aussi chaleureux:

- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici chez moi. Je suis libre de me promener dans mes couloirs quand bon me semble. Vous, au contraire, n'avez rien à faire là, à une heure aussi tardive qui plus est. Vous devriez être couchée.

Et bam, magnifique service, un point partout, balle au centre. Super, un match de vannes à moitié à poil, au sortir du bain et dans le bras de mon adversaire. Je le recommande très vivement, c'est ultra bon pour travailler le bien-être et l'épanouissement de soi.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, Capitaine, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, commençais-je à m'énerver. Si j'ai envie de me promener au milieu de la nuit, ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher.

Ses yeux se sont plissés et sa voix devient glaciale, si c'est encore possible :

- En ce cas, je vous suggère fortement de ressentir le reiatsu des personnes présentes afin de ne pas leur rentrer dedans lors de vos pérégrinations nocturnes.

Ca y est, il a réussi à me foutre en rogne pour de bon. Il ne m'a pas adressé deux phrases depuis que je le côtoie et quand il s'adresse enfin à moi autrement que pour m'ordonner de me battre, c'est pour persifler et me mettre plus bas que terre.

Euh, désolée, mais ça, ça va pas être possible, aussi stellaire que soit votre beauté, Capitaine.

Car maintenant je fulmine littéralement. C'est mes cheveux qui vont être contents, ils vont sécher plus vite, si ça continue :

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et bien, je suis au regret de vous informer que j'en suis parfaitement incapable le vôtre est si puissant qu'il imprègne chaque morceaux de cette foutue baraque ! Alors vous localiser exactement, je suis navrée, mais ce n'est pas dans mes cordes.

- Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de vous atteler à cette tâche dès à présent. A moins que vous ne préfériez me rentrer dedans à demi-nue, ironise t-il.

Est-ce que quelque chose lui échappe, bon sang ? Je me redresse à moitié afin de donner plus d'ampleur à ma fureur et surtout arrêter d'être collée à lui même si c'est très agréable, quand je pâlis aussi fort que je viens de rougir et me jette à nouveau littéralement dans ses bras en me prenant pour un bulot en manque de son rocher.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre :

- Mais que…?

Toute honte bue, je grommelle :

- Tournez la tête je vous prie. Tout de suite.

Visiblement interdit, il écarquille les yeux :

- Mais allez-vous m'expliquer… ?

Encore plus embarrassée que furieuse de devoir m'expliquer, je lâche dans un grommellement à peine audible la cause de mon attitude :

- Ma serviette.

- Et bien ? Vous l'avez à la main, non ?

- Pas celle-ci ! Celle que j'ai autour de moi !

- Et bien ? répète t-il pour la seconde fois, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je veux en venir.

Bon, puisqu'on y est et que je ne pense pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, allons-y pour mettre clairement les points sur les « i »:

- Elle est en train de glisser ! Alors tournez la tête que je puisse la remettre !

Il ne s'exécute pas tout de suite, car il prend le temps de me regarder attentivement. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de me noyer littéralement dans ses prunelles au mauve si compliqué et mon malaise ne fait qu'augmenter un peu plus. Je soutiens son regard le plus longtemps possible en essayant de cacher du mieux que je peux le trouble dans lequel je suis plongée. Ses yeux, d'accord, mais dans ses bras pour la seconde fois, avec une parodie de vêtement… non, franchement, voilà l'idéal pour mettre deux personnes à l'aise et tisser des liens amicaux. Quant à lui, j'ignore pourquoi il me regarde comme cela.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut faire ou dire, mais avant que je ne répète une troisième fois ma demande il ferme les yeux, s'écarte de moi et me tourne le dos. Dès que nous nous sommes séparés, ma serviette tombe effectivement autour de mes chevilles et je plonge sur le sol pour la récupérer. Je m'enroule dedans en serrant les pans si fort que je m'en fait un véritable corset. Mes seins vont jaillir au dessus de mes oreilles, si jamais j'éternue.

Redevenue décente, je toussote et il se retourne. Son regard est franchement moqueur, ce qui a pour effet de me refaire rougir séance tenante. Bon sang que je déteste ça !

Pour me donner contenance, je relève le nez, impertinente :

- Soyez assez aimable pour me signaler la prochaine fois que vous vous promenez dans le coin, cela m'évitera ce genre de déconvenues, voulez-vous ?

Il lève légèrement le menton lui aussi et s'il ne sourit pas, ses propos ne me laissent aucun doute quant à sa moquerie :

- Pour éviter de vous retrouver dans une situation similaire, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'utiliser un peignoir de bain lors de votre prochaine promenade. Vous savez, ces vêtements amples et longs qui servent à cacher son corps au sortir d'une douche ?

Et voilà, il fait mouche. Donc, si je fais le compte, j'ai : une honte interstellaire, une colère noire, un embarras abyssal, une grosse colère et des papillons dans l'estomac. Ah, et j'allais oublier : une colère souveraine. Super cocktail.

Rendue hors de moi, je m'écrie :

- Oh, mais bien sûr, suis-je bête ! je tâcherai de ne pas oublier qu'il faut se sécher en sortant d'un bain, parce que l'eau mouille ! Et que les serviettes ne sont pas appropriées pour ce faire, mais juste bonnes à éviter de me balader à moitié nue dans vos couloirs !

Il ne se défait pas de son attitude goguenarde et ne répond pas, préférant m'enfoncer d'un regard. Bon, j'en ai marre, la situation n'a que trop duré. A ce jeu là vous êtes le plus fort et vous avez gagné, je m'incline. Vous avez effectivement réussi à me mettre plus bas que terre. Parfait pour se détendre au sortir d'un combat où j'ai caramélisé bien involontairement un des plus balèzes combattants de la Soul Society, non, vraiment, c'est pile ce qu'il me fallait. Gratifiant.

Alors puisque j'ai perdu, autant partir la première, en rassemblant les derniers atomes de dignité qu'il me reste. Je tourne les talons et dans une parfaite imitation de son attitude à lui marmonne dans sa direction le menton légèrement tourné vers mon épaule :

- Bonne nuit, Capitaine.

Et avance d'un pas que je veux altier. Lui ne répond toujours pas. Pff, même pas la plus élémentaire des politesses. Mais sa soudaine question m'arrête pile dans mon périple :

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez ?

Interloquée, je me retourne vers lui pour un peu j'aurais les bras ballants et la bouche en cul de poule, mais mes vieux copains les sarcasmes reviennent me prêter main-forte :

- Que croyez-vous ? J'écoute vos précieux conseils et vais me coucher. Il est tard pour les petites filles, rappelez-vous … ?

- Alors je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'aller dans vos appartements…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et je comprends ma bévue avant qu'il ne la formule à haute voix, ce qu'il ne manque pourtant pas de faire et pas plus tard que tout de suite :

- De l'autre côté. Dans cette direction, vous allez dans les miens. A moins, ajoute t-il dans une morsure d'ironie ravageuse, que ce ne soit effectivement votre destination…

Définitivement morte de honte, je baisse la tête, tourne les talons et c'est presque en courant que je passe devant lui sans le saluer et disparaît au bout du couloir. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, j'ignore pourquoi je suis autant vexée, j'ignore pourquoi il s'est montré aussi méchant, j'ignore pourquoi cela me blesse autant. J'ouvre ma porte à la volée et me jette sur mon futon. Au moins, ici, personne ne verra mes larmes.

Pendant ce temps, demeuré seul dans le couloir à présent désert, Byakuya Kuchiki baissa la tête vers sa main repliée. Il resta immobile quelques instant, puis déplia lentement les doigts. Il regarda la minuscule goutte d'eau tombée d'une chevelure qui n'était pas la sienne qui brillait au creux de sa paume, mais que la chaleur de sa peau fit bientôt s'évaporer.

Il inspira profondément, écoutant attentivement le silence de la nuit. Mais il n'entendit rien sauf le murmure de l'eau de la fontaine toute proche et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre à coucher.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 :_

- Le temps presse, Kei.

Le ton est doux, mais l'urgence dans la voix est bien perceptible.

Et pourtant, c'est un vide total, un néant abyssal qui l'accompagne.

Car je ne vois rien. Ne perçois rien.

J'essaie de regarder devant moi, ou plus simplement encore de voir le bout de mes pieds. Rien. Je sens juste que ceux-ci sont sur une surface dure et froide, similaire à une plaque de verre, qu'on aurait posée sur de l'eau… A moins que je ne sois sur une couche de glace, toutes les allégations sont bonnes.

Je ne sais ni où je suis, ni comment je suis arrivée là, même si cette situation rocambolesque s'est présentée à moi relativement récemment. Là, c'est complètement différent. Le noir le plus complet, le plus profond m'engloutit toute entière. Un esprit torturé de mangaka ayant décidé de dessiner l'Enfer n'est rien face à l'immensité du sombre m'entourant à l'heure actuelle.

Aucun repère, aucun bruit, si ce n'est un son répétitif et lointain, comme une goutte d'eau tombant d'un robinet qui fuit… Et sauf cette voix et cette phrase aussi obscure que mon environnement. Bon sang, Tite, tu as parfois un humour plus que douteux, si tu ponds des histoires pareilles ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'invente rien, il se contente de retracer ce qu'il a vécu.

Et puis la soudaine illumination qui traverse mes esprits est si violente que j'en tombe presque à la renverse. Je viens de me rappeler Kenpachi ! Oui, c'est ça, Kenpachi dans le bankaï de Tousen, c'est exactement cette situation ! J'ai presque envie de rire de soulagement, mais mon envie meurt avant même d'avoir franchit ma gorge. Car je réalise que Tousen a cassé sa pipe depuis longtemps et qu'il n'a plus de Bankaï, à moins qu'il n'ait la faculté de revenir d'entre les morts rien que pour me plonger dans ce seau de goudron, ce dont je doute fort.

Mais alors… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Mais tandis que je commence à angoisser de plus en plus en me demandant bien comment sortir de ce merdier, l'impatience de la voix grandit soudainement, enfle et c'est finalement un écho formidable qui tonne l'ordre suivant :

- Reconnais- moi ! Maintenant !

Mon propre cri me réveille, plus que les incessants « Kei-Sama, réveillez-vous, je vous en prie ! » qui tournent comme une litanie incessante dans ma tête embrouillée.

En reprenant mes esprits, je reconnais mon environnement immédiat et oublie peu à peu la terreur inspirée par mon rêve si réaliste : j'étais dans mon monde intérieur et une immense bête fantastique s'est tout à coup dressée devant moi. Aussi haute qu'une maison, elle irradiait de cette fameuse lueur dorée que j'ai déjà vue à maintes reprises et qui n'a cessé de m'aveugler. Mais tandis que je protégeais mes yeux de cette lumière par mes avant-bras, cette bête a rugit cet ordre d'une voix de tonnerre, à glacer le sang.

Et maintenant, je suis assise dans mon lit, haletante, couverte d'une sueur froide, à regarder sans la voir une Miyabi décomposée qui voudrait bien me prendre dans ses bras et qui bien sûr n'ose pas me toucher.

Je passe la main sur mon front pour réaffirmer, par ce contact, mon entière immersion dans le monde réel. Le soleil se lève à peine et Miyabi est près de moi bien avant l'heure dite afin de préparer mon lever. Ca veut donc dire que je n'ai rêvé que maintenant, sinon elle n'aurait pas essayé de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit en m'appelant, même pour chasser un cauchemar vraiment terrifiant…

Puisque je suis maintenant d'aplomb, je tourne les yeux vers ma copine toujours agenouillée près de moi, aussi pâle que le col immaculé de son kimono. J'arrive à avoir un petit sourire:

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Miyabi, j'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme.

- Je peux vous retourner le compliment, Kei-Sama.

Elle a dit ça visiblement spontanément, car elle plaque brusquement les deux mains sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de proférer une insanité à faire rougir une compagnie de matelots bourrés. Avant qu'elle ne file rentrer la tête dans les lattes du parquet ou s'ouvrir le ventre pour laver son honneur de l'affront qu'elle vient de me faire, je la coupe :

- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de m'appeler « Kei » tout court et virer les « Sama » avec moi?

La pauvre… Moi qui pensais la dérider ou du moins la faire penser à autre chose, voilà qu'elle pâlit encore plus si c'est possible et s'écrit :

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie ! je suis indigne de…

Pour éviter d'avoir sa mort prochaine sur la conscience, je soupire et m'assois plus confortablement, tends la main vers le plateau de laque où sont posées mes affaires ainsi qu'un léger en-cas prêt à m'accompagner lors du chemin vers l'académie et lui coupe la parole encore une fois :

- Laisse moi juger de qui est digne ou pas de me parler, veux-tu ? En attendant, pourrais-tu m'aider à nouer la veste de mon uniforme, s'il te plait ? Je n'y arrive toujours pas toute seule…

Comme elle n'est pas bête du tout et comprend le sens caché de mon attitude désinvolte, elle a à son tour un léger sourire et se relève en tendant devant elle le vêtement. Sous ses mains expertes, je suis habillée en un clin d'œil et mords distraitement dans l'onigiri qu'elle a apporté, tout en regardant l'extérieur.

Je sais que c'est plutôt fort de café de ma part, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ronchonner intérieurement devant ma nuit si courte et la journée si longue qui m'attend.

Ok, je suis dans un manoir dont la moindre porte doit valoir plusieurs baraques du Rukongai, mais je dois en partir au plus vite. Il me faut me mettre en route pour arriver à temps à l'académie avant que les premiers élèves n'aillent en cours. Par conséquent, mes nuits sont ultras courtes et je déteste ça. Si seulement je maitrisais le Shunpô… Comme ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, je dois me résigner à regagner mon école en fauteuil à bras, tiré par un domestique.

En arrivant, il sera en nage, moi bien reposée car je me serai certainement endormie en chemin et je serai surtout très honteuse de l'avoir mis dans cet état de fatigue pour moi, malgré ses dénégations souriantes.

Sans trop me regarder, Miyabi me tourne autour d'un air préoccupé jusqu'à ce que les fils se touchent dans ma tête et que je comprenne enfin pourquoi elle agit comme un chat inquiet :

- Non, je ne me souviens plus de mon rêve, mentais-je effrontément. Je ne sais plus ce que c'était.

- Puis-je vous demander s'il vous est déjà arrivé de faire ce genre de rêves déplaisants, Kei-San ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Pas depuis que je suis arrivée dans le Seireiteï, en tout cas.

Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi et me regarde gravement :

- Alors, si cela se reproduit, pourrais-je vous suggérer d'en noter le contenu afin d'en parler autour de vous ? Peut être que sa Seigneurie ou d'autres membres de Goteï 13 on déjà vécu cela et auront une réponse à vous fournir…

J'ai autant envie d'aller parler de mes cauchemars au propriétaire des lieux que d'aller me faire arracher l'intégralité de mes dents sans anesthésie, surtout après notre tête à tête de la nuit dernière. J'essaie d'oublier combien cet épisode s'est révélé mortifiant et d'oublier aussi que c'est la seconde fois que je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Et combien c'était agréable avant qu'il ne décide de m'humilier de la sorte…

Néanmoins, je trouve sa remarque judicieuse car elle m'a donné une idée de la marche à suivre. Je la remercie de son initiative et le lui dit. Radieuse, elle s'incline très profondément devant moi et s'écrie :

- Je suis à votre service, Kei-Sama.

En hochant la tête d'un air las, je sors dans le couloir au devant du domestique qui va m'emmener vers l'école. Va y avoir du boulot, avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber les « Sama » avec moi, je sens.

* * *

- Oyana-Senpaï ! Ohé ! Attend-moi, bon sang !

Amusée par la dernière phrase si peu en adéquation avec la politesse de la première, l'interpellée s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers elle. La nièce du commandant avait semble t-il prit ses marques et avait cessé de marcher dans les couloirs en regardant le bout de ses orteils. Ou bien était-ce « chassez la naturel… » ? Oyana penchait plus pour cette solution.

Kei, malgré son attitude en apparence humble, n'était pas, pressentait-elle, une timide petite chose qui se cache dans un trou de souris lorsqu'on lui adresse la parole. Elle avait fait des efforts pour devenir invisible au sein de l'académie, mais son véritable tempérament refaisait vraisemblablement surface petit à petit.

En la voyant courir souplement à petites foulées vers elle, Oyana se dit que son intégration au sein de l'académie s'était plutôt bien déroulée, finalement. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer, elle était considérée comme une fille agréable bien qu'un peu farouche de prime abord. Le nom de Yamamoto ne pesait visiblement pas bien lourd pour elle, car elle ne s'en servait jamais pour impressionner qui que ce soit…

Mais pourtant, elle venait de se faire un ennemi juré sans même y prêter attention. Son trait de caractère le plus pénalisant en ces lieux était qu'elle prenait immédiatement la mouche face à la moindre réflexion sur ses origines ou son aspect physique d'étrangère. Elle ne voyait pas les compliments sur sa beauté derrière les mots abrupts et réagissait au quart de tour. Dissimuler la déclaration derrière la rudesse était on ne peut plus courant par ici. Ce n'était certes pas le plus judicieux comme méthode pour dire à une fille qu'un homme appréciait sa beauté, mais cette maladresse était malgré tout l'usage de la gente masculine de l'académie. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, cela ne faisait pas parti de ses références en matière de séduction...

Et c'est Omaeda-Senpaï, le frère cadet du vice-Capitaine de la seconde division qui en avait fait les frais, pas plus tard qu'hier après midi. Lorsqu'il eu dit à haute voix pendant l'entrainement ce qu'il pensait de sa peau blanche et de ses cheveux blonds, elle n'avait pas hésité et avait tourné la lame de son katana d'entrainement vers lui. Son reiatsu se manifesta tellement massivement que le géant lui-même avait chancelé, écrasé par cette force dévastatrice si peu en proportion d'avec celle qui en était la source. Devenu blanc comme un mort, il s'écroula presque sur la lame brandie qui entailla légèrement son cou.

- Dis encore quelque chose sur moi, face de rat bouffie et je te préviens pour la dernière fois que tu regretteras d'avoir croisé mon chemin. Tu as compris, ou bien ton cerveau est trop petit pour enregistrer ?

C'était le professeur de combat à l'épée qui les avait séparés non sans lancer des regards ulcérés vers la jeune fille. Omaeda quant à lui, n'était pas stupide au point de se faire ouvertement l'ennemi d'une Yamamoto, mais Oyana se demandait quand et surtout comment il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle frémit à cette idée. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ait trop peur de contrarier son frère ainé et qu'il laisse passer cette humiliation publique…

Sans se douter de ses futurs ennuis, la jeune fille était parvenue à sa hauteur et la regardait d'un air interrogateur :

- Ben alors ? Tu ne m'as pas entendue t'appeler ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, décidant de ne pas révéler à sa nouvelle amie les préoccupations qu'elle avait involontairement engendrées. Elle la laissa parler, lui emboitant le pas en direction de l'arrière cour ou elles devaient se rendre afin de suivre les cours de shunpô.

Oyana se demanda bien où elle se trouvait, quelques minutes avant… Elle se jeta à l'eau :

- Mais au fait, où étais-tu ? Je suis allée te chercher mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre…

Etait-ce son imagination, ou bien la jeune fille avait rougit brusquement ? Car elle s'en sorti par une pirouette, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu :

- … et donc d'après toi, qui pourrait savoir qui a fait ce genre de rêve ?

Oyana n'insista pas. Il y avait bien des moyens de découvrir la vérité, après tout… Et elle en possédait de nombreux. Pour commencer, elle connaissait l'académie comme sa poche et il était facile de soudoyer quelques serviteurs afin d'avoir des réponses plus précises. Oui, il lui serait facile d'obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait sans que quiconque soit au courant.

Mais pour l'instant il ne fallait pas que sa camarade le sache, aussi elle garda un visage imperturbable et se pencha sur la question posée par la nouvelle venue :

- Et bien, je dirais que ce n'est pas banal, en effet… D'après ce que j'en sais, ce sont plus des capitaines qui ont eu ce genre de rêves. Le dernier en date était le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Sa compagne haussa les sourcils :

- Des rêves de capitaines ? Que veux –tu dire ?

- Et bien, répondit son amie, c'est lorsque le Zanpakutô veut que son propriétaire le découvre, afin de le libérer, comme shikaï ou bankaï, peu importe… Mais les shinigamis communs n'on n'en pas, non. Ce qui, ajouta t- elle après un bref silence, ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons : tu n'es décidément pas ordinaire !

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille près d'elle de creuser le sujet en posant d'autres questions, elle éclata de rire et l'entraina vers la salle de classe, rassurée. Kei ne se doutait de rien.

Tant mieux.

Ce n'en sera que plus facile.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15 :_

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis arrivée au Seireiteï et que cet emploi du temps contraignant est le mien. J'ai successivement rencontré tous les capitaines restants, Unohana comprise, même si cette dernière s'est contentée de m'enseigner la guérison rapide en canalisant mon reiatsu dans la paume de mes mains.

Bizarrement, ce fut l'un des enseignements qui se révéla pour moi le plus simple. J'ai juste regretté ne pas avoir su l'utiliser plus tôt sur Kenpachi, après l'avoir pris pour un beignet frit. Quoique vu sa taille et son reiatsu gigantesques, un cochon rôti me semble plus adéquat comme image.

Hitsugaya, lui, m'a prodigué de bons conseils comme maitriser les fluctuations de ma pression spirituelle et communiquer avec mes Zanpakutôs. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, je n'ai pas osé aborder avec lui mon problème de cauchemar avec voix terrifiante intégrée. J'ai senti que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le faire, voilà tout. Mais en bon petit soldat, dès que je rentre au domaine Kuchiki, je passe beaucoup de temps dans le jardin face à ma chambre afin d'essayer de canaliser ma pression spirituelle selon son enseignement. A présent, après des litres de sueur et autant d'efforts, j'arrive à la laisser s'enflammer ou au contraire à la brider au point de la faire presque disparaître.

Cette faculté me sert bien à l'académie, surtout en combat. Il est juste extrêmement dommageable pour moi qu'elle ne m'aide pas plus à assimiler les incantations assommantes et barbares de Bakudô et autre Kidô quand je fais semblant de les réciter, vu qu'elles ne me servent à rien pour lancer des attaques d'énergie. Je me console en me disant que désormais je peux être plus précise devant mes camarades sans pour autant démolir la cible, le mur derrière la cible et l'enceinte scolaire tout entière.

De plus, sous les injonctions de Rukia qui me flique dès que je pose un pied chez elle, j'ai travaillé sur le rôle de régulateur de mon pendentif en pierre de Seki noire. A présent j'arrive à assimiler suffisamment ses propriétés pour ne plus trop souffrir de ses manifestations. Ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais au moins j'arriverai à ne plus tuer les personnes environnantes quand je suis embarrassée.

Songeant à celle qui la première en fit les frais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de dépit car la belle guerrière à la peau ambrée me manque cruellement. Sa désinvolture et sa puissance, sa bonté et son rire clair me seraient bien utiles en ce moment…

Pour ne pas déprimer encore plus je préfère chasser la pensée de Yoruichi de mon esprit et traîne les pieds en rechignant comme une enfant boudeuse. Car pour l'heure je me dirige vers le Sôkyoku, en route pour un entraînement avec le capitaine de la sixième division. Et j'ai autant envie de m'y rendre que d'aller me faire pendre.

Depuis notre charmant tête-à-tête, je ne l'ai plus revu, ni en tant qu'adversaire, ni au domaine. A croire que nous avons fait l'un et l'autre notre maximum pour nous éviter. Etcurieusement, je suis tiraillée entre deux émotions : je regrette son absence jusqu'au moment où je me rappelle sa conduite odieuse etle maudit jusqu'à la cent dix-septième génération incluse. Rukia aussi a déserté le manoir familial : elle est en mission sur terre, auprès d'Ichigo. Même Miyabi se montre un peu distante, comme si j'étais responsable de la « disparition » de son Maître.

Heureusement que ma copine de classe Oyana insuffle un peu de bonne humeur au milieu de tout ça… En dépit de ses dires, elle est très douée et ce dans tous les domaines. Gracieuse, jolie, populaire et très bonne élève, nous nous amusons souvent à conjecturer sur la division qui, la première, l'approchera pour l'emporter dans ses murs.

Ses préférences varient en fonction du charme du Capitaine ou des premiers sièges. A cause de cela, elle a changé trente-trois fois d'opinion et je ne me prive pas de la taquiner en lui parlant de la première, septième ou douzième garnison et de leurs Capitaines respectifs. La première fois, elle est partie en courant. J'ai eu mal aux abdominaux pendant deux jours à force de rire.

Au demeurant ses talents me posent un réel problème : mes connaissances s'étant passablement améliorées, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler ma véritable nature à des yeux aussi perçants que les siens, qu'elle dissimule sous une rafraîchissante joie de vivre éthérée.

Pour l'heure, je suis enfin arrivée au pied du Sôkyoku et tourne la tête afin de chercher mon adversaire des yeux.

Il n'est pas là. Bizarre.

En temps normal il est du genre à avoir avalé une pendule qui aurait un quart d'heure d'avance. Mais pour l'instant, je suis seule.

Je mets à profit les enseignements d'Hitsugaya : je me concentre, afin d'établir une connexion avec mes Zanpakutôs et je retiens un petit sourire quand mon environnement change pour êtrenon plus une plaine désertique mais le pied d'un château de verre féérique et improbable face à un lac.

Je sens le souffle chaud d'un animal gigantesque dans mon cou et sans me retourner, lève la main à hauteur de mon visage afin de caresser Perle d'Etoile sous l'oreille, comme je sais intuitivement qu'elle aime. Sa voix rauque et grave, roulement rocailleux des montagnes, me parvient :

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à venir me trouver, Kei. Tu t'es spontanément adressée à Fleur de Lune et j'avoue avoir attendu mon tour avec impatience.

Et voilà, encore un parfait exemple de mon ratage total. Toute à ma nouvelle vie, j'ai complètement zappé mon environnement proche, si proche que je le porte sur moi. J'étais tellement occupée à gémir sur mon sort que je n'ai même pas envisagé le fait que mes zanpakutôs sont différents, même s'ils se sont matérialisés devant moi. Et pourtant, je sais combien leur importance est grande!

Mais je n'ai pas su me rappeler que mes deux armes pouvaient être aux antipodes l'une de l'autre et avoir besoin d'un discours et d'une attitude adaptés de ma part également. C'était plus facile de ronchonner concernant les murs trop transparents qui m'empêchent de dormir… Félicitations Kei, bientôt tu pourras concourir pour le titre de « garce qui se regarde le nombril » de la Soul Society. Et tu as de fortes chances de l'emporter.

Peinée de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi encore une fois, je baisse la tête :

- Pardonne-moi, Tsuki.

Je ne tique même plus quand je vois la gigantesque panthère des neiges sourire. Une panthère tachetée d'une taille ahurissante qui parle, bon à la limite… Mais qui sourit ? Et bien, même ça ce n'est plus une chose qui m'interpelle. Je me contente de tirer doucement les poils de ses oreilles pour la chatouiller et me faire un peu pardonner.

- Ne te mets pas martel en tête, Kei. Tu as eu beaucoup à comprendre ces derniers temps. Mais tu dois m'utiliser afin de franchir une étape plus importante encore. Rappelle-toi que ton temps est compté.

- Franchir une étape ? répète-je abasourdie, mais que veux-tu dire, Tsuki ?

- Ohé, Kei ?

La voix de Renji sonne comme un coup de trompette à mon oreille et le château et la matérialisation physique de mon arme disparaissent instantanément. A la place je suis de retour dans la clairière bordée d'arbres, tenant mon second Zanpakutô dans la main droite.

Interdite, je me contente de répéter très pertinemment le nom de la personne qui s'adresse à moi :

- Renji ?

Celui-ci hausserai bien un sourcil s'il le pouvait, vu que ses tatouages le font à sa place :

- Bravo, c'est bien mon nom, persifle-t-il.

Agacée, je rétorque immédiatement :

- Je le sais bien, crème d'andouille ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi c'est toi… Enfin, je m'attendais à voir…

- Le Capitaine Kuchiki, hein ? me coupe-t-il.

Avant que je ne montre à quel point je suis mal à l'aise à peine son nom prononcé, il éclaire ma lanterne :

- Il est parti dans le monde réel en mission de dernière minute. Pas de panique, tout va bien, rassure-toi ! ajoute-t-il en levant la main devant ma mine déconfite, pensant à Rukia et au fait qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

« Du coup, le Commandant Yamamoto m'a permis de venir te retrouver. Mais comme tu connais déjà mes techniques de combat, ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant, on a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure…

Et avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en une bonne imitation de poisson mort pour illustrer ma surprise et mon interrogation, il s'écrie :

- Bankaï !

Et la seconde d'après, dans un nuage de poussière formidable, se dresse Zabimaru dans sa forme ultime. Un bankaï ? Il veut combattre contre moi en utilisant son bankaï ? Après seulement deux semaines d'entraînement ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça, bon sang ?

Et pendant ce temps, l'autre bougre se marre:

- Alors ? Tu comptes rester plantée là longtemps ? Je croyais que tu avais progressé au combat ? Allez, viens me montrer !

- Mais ! Mais, mais…

- Ah ben bravo, tu sais au moins dire « mais » en japonais, c'est cool, raille-t-il en faisant se dresser l'immense serpent d'os devant lui.

Je ne dois pas être loin de tourner de l'œil car il se reprend et s'avance vers moi, soudainement grave :

- Bon, maintenant tu vas tâcher de faire ce que je te dis, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas t'attaquer tout de suite, j'attends d'abord que tu te concentres sur le degré de ta pression spirituelle. Alors, pour y arriver plus facilement et plus rapidement, tu dois d'abord te calmer et faire le vide dans ton esprit.

**«** Respire calmement, prends plusieurs inspirations, doucement… Voilà, comme ça, c'est bien, dit-il en voyant que je lui obéis docilement.

Vu que j'ai l'esprit vif et pertinent d'une amibe enrhumée, je me contente de l'écouter les bras ballants sans pouvoir réagir outre mesure.

Un bankaï… Il faut dix ans au minimum à un shinigami pour le maîtriser tant sa puissance est grande. Ichigo fait figure d'exception, mais comme il est hors norme**, ** il ne compte pas vraiment. Et moi, moins d'un mois après ma mort, après avoir commencé à accepter d'être différente des autres et pressée par le temps, je dois combattre le bankaï monstrueux de Renji ?

Pour faire face à cette déferlante de nouveautés, je ne peux que prier de me réveiller bientôt et sortir de ce cauchemar systématique qu'est ma vie à la Soul Society. Ou bien alors, tous les lâcher et retourner sur Terre comme me l'a proposé Ichigo. J'avoue que cette solution m'apparaît de plus en plus séduisante compte tenu de la pression qui pèse sur moi. Et qui n'est en rien d'ordre spirituelle, celle-là…

Renji poursuit néanmoins ses explications, avec une gravité que je ne lui soupçonnais pas lors de nos tous premiers entraînements. Alors je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute et décide de mener à bien ce combat quoiqu'il en soit. Même si c'est pour la dernière fois, qui sait ? Mais je dois bien cela à Renji. Aussi je l'écoute avec attention, comme lors d'un de mes combats avec n'importe quel capitaine.

J'ai constaté, non sans un certain plaisir, qu'il me parle tout aussi normalement qu'avant mon arrivée au Seireiteï et je soupçonne l'intervention de Rukia devant cette attitude de nouveau amicale et nonchalante, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Au moins, il ne me traite pas comme une « envoyée céleste » à qui il faudrait donner une leçon sur « comment ne pas se montrer ridicule face à un squelette de serpent gigantesque qui veut vous bouffer toute crue ».

- En libérant mon Bankaï, j'ai fait croître la puissance de Zabimaru d'au moins dix fois par rapport à sa forme de Shikaï, tu le sais

« Bien, poursuit-il en voyant que je hoche la tête afin de confirmer ses dires. Alors maintenant, il va falloir que tu augmente**s** aussi ton niveau afin de pouvoir contrer mes attaques.

Je médite rapidement sur sa dernière intervention : oui, bien sûr, se battre avec le même niveau que son adversaire est quand même plus confortable que de se faire écraser dès la première passe d'armes. Mais cela n'empêche que la question reste entière et je regarde fixement le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants :

- Et je fais ça comment ?

- Tu te rappelles quand tu as dégainé ton sabre pour la première fois, non ?

Effectivement, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien cette formidable explosion de pression spirituelle a failli nous tuer tous les trois, avec Ichigo. Ouais, je risque pas d'oublier.

Mais Renji poursuit son idée et je commence à comprendre petit à petit où il veut en venir :

- Depuis ton combat avec le Capitaine Kenpachi tu as démontré que ton reiatsu pouvait exploser facilement en cas de danger; Le Capitaine Hitsugaya t'a indiqué comment faire pour faire varier ton niveau….

Il s'interrompt un instant devant mon expression et répond à mon interrogation intérieure sans que j'ai besoin de la formuler :

- Bien évidemment que je sais ce qui c'est passé lors de tes combats, Kei. Crois-tu que nous ignorons tes faits et gestes ? Chaque fois que tu croises un Capitaine, tout est consigné et archivé.

Pensant instinctivement à ma « rencontre » avec Byakuya Kuchiki, je deviens livide au point de concurrencer un lavabo :

- Hein ? Ca veut dire que vous me surveillez vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

Il n'a visiblement pas idée à quel point je suis soulagée lorsqu'il répond :

- Non, bien sûr ! Seulement pendant tes cours à l'académie et tes combats du soir. Allez, ajoute-t-il en revenant à notre duel, dégaine ton second zanpakutô Ce sera la première fois que tu les utilises en même temps, pas vrai ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Zabimaru me protègera si jamais tu n'arrives pas à les maîtriser.

Alors puisque je dois progresser encore et encore, puisque je suis surveillée à mon insu, puisque un bankaï me fait face, puisque j'ai déjà Tsuki dans la main, j'enroule lentement mes doigts l'un après l'autre sur la garde de Fleur de Lune.

Puisque je suis dans l'obligation de le faire, autant l'inviter elle aussi à la fête qui se prépare au pied de Sôkyoku et de sa gigantesque silhouette mortuaire, à demi détruite par Ichigo.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16 :_

- Fais gaffe, tu laisses une ouverture béante sur ta droite !

Renji illustre sa mise en garde en envoyant Zabimaru vers moi. Le choc est inévitable et je me prends un bout de la queue de son Bankaï en plein dans les côtes. Je plie les bras sous le choc en gémissant mais essaie de faire fi de la douleur et surtout de ne pas lâcher mes zanpakutôs. Vu que je n'ai que Tsuki et Hoshi sur qui compter pour tâcher de ne pas mourir sous les assauts fulgurants de mon adversaire, autant les utiliser à bon escient.

Aussi je relève instantanément le bras gauche au-dessus de ma tête tandis que je baisse le droit vers le sol. Prise entre les deux anneaux du serpent d'os qui essaie de me broyer tel un casse-noix géant avec moi dans le rôle de la noix, j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester en un seul morceau, me demandant vaguement si Renji a l'intention de me laisser en vie.

Je me referme sur moi-même, accompagnant les anneaux dans leur mouvement d'étau, pour ouvrir plus largement les bras l'instant suivant, tel un ressort. Ma tactique fonctionne car les entrelacs du serpent se desserrent et je peux enfin me concentrer sur une seconde stratégie : sortir de ce guêpier au plus vite. Manque de bol pour moi mon adversaire est un guerrier, un vrai, qui a eu des centaines d'années pour pratiquer son art et ne se laisse pas avoir aussi facilement : il prépare une seconde attaque et va profiter de ma faiblesse actuelle pour remporter ce combat. Qu'il va gagner haut la main, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Impuissante, tandis que je continue de repousser tant bien que mal les anneaux de Zabimaru, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la tête gigantesque du serpent s'élever dans les airs, gracieusement malgré sa masse formidable, faisant voleter sa corolle de fourrure. Et puis, comme si la bête avait atteint son but, elle fait soudainement volte-face avant de piquer droit vers le sol à la vitesse d'un avion supersonique.

Je réalise ma grossière erreur : le Zanpakutô ne pique pas vers le sol, mais bien vers moi ! Après avoir tenté de me broyer, voilà maintenant qu'il veut me bouffer ! Les crocs gigantesques s'ouvrent, libérant un cri aigu qui illustre bien l'intention de son manipulateur : me vaincre. Les anneaux m'emprisonnent toujours, je ne peux qu'essayer de retarder l'instant où ils vont s'abattre sur moi et m'étouffer… Je suis prise au piège.

Instinctivement, avant que la formidable incarnation du Bankaï de Renji ne me transperce de part en part, je ferme les yeux une seconde. L'instant d'après je suis à dix mètres de là afin de reprendre un peu mon souffle et laisser passer la douleur de l'attaque précédente. Inutile d'essayer de comprendre comment je me sers du shunpô, j'ai d'autres chats – et de taille ! – à fouetter.

Renji est vraiment impressionnant de puissance - il n'a cessé de progresser, entraîné dans tout un tas d'aventures par Ichigo et tout autant d'adversaires redoutables- même si je le soupçonne de se montrer galant et de m'épargner...

Dire que je dois réagir à des attaques venant de tous côtés en maniant mes deux zanpakutôs simultanément, tout en maîtrisant l'augmentation de pression spirituelle que ce nouveau mode de combat n'a pas manqué de générer. Autant dire que c'est un véritable calvaire et la pagaille totale dans mon esprit.

Renji a abaissé son arme et s'approche de moi à pas lents pour me permettre de récupérer tandis qu'il analyse mes faiblesses :

- Tu ne te concentres pas assez, Kei. Tu ne fais qu'essayer de te défendre et moi je te demande de m'attaquer.

Furieuse et effrayée, je m'exclame :

- Mais bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête, voyons ? Ah, peut-être à essayer de combattre des deux mains en même temps ? A moins que ce ne soit à tenter de réguler mon reiatsu, parce que ma pierre de Seki à décidé de s'offrir un festin et me bouffe dès que je réagis un peu trop ? Tu m'excuseras si j'essaie de rester en vie, tu seras bien urbain !

Il hausse les épaules d'un geste désinvolte qui ne manque pas de m'agacer. Au moment même où je m'apprête à lui dire ce que je pense de son attitude, il me rétorque :

- Arrête de vouloir toujours te cacher derrière ton petit doigt, tu veux ? Je te rappelle que tu es une guerrière. Et une guerrière divine, qui plus est. En définitive il n'y a pas meilleure combattante dans toute la Soul Society que toi.

« Mais tu préfères dire « non, non, je sais pas faire, maman j'ai peur, laissez-moi tranquille ! » Mais quelque part dans ta mémoire se trouvent toutes les techniques de combats qui m'auraient réduit en poussière depuis longtemps si tu t'en donnais un peu la peine.

« Alors essaie de te concentrer afin de retrouver tes aptitudes ! Et arrête de pleurnicher ! Tu n'es même pas au niveau du Shikaï ! Bouge-toi !

J'ouvre la bouche pour me mettre à hurler ma colère, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je prends un instant le temps de réfléchir. Aussi blessantes que soient ses paroles, Renji n'a pas tort après tout. Quelque part, non loin de là, Aïzen se prépare à attaquer afin de pulvériser cet endroit et tous ses habitants et je me dois de répondre présente lorsque ce moment viendra. Vu sous cet angle la virée sur Terre afin de tout oublier, à commencer par l'existence de ce lieu, m'apparaît brusquement dans toute sa lâcheté. Je suis vraiment en dessous de tout.

Je me remémore les paroles de Tsuki tout à l'heure : le temps nous est compté. M'est compté. Je dois progresser. Même si ça fait mal, si ça me vexe, je suis là parce que la Déesse, ou tout autre nom que les autres peuvent lui donner, a décidé de ne pas laisser faire ce massacre annoncé. Elle m'a envoyée, moi. Depuis longtemps, en fait.

Alors je ferme les yeux et me concentre, comme je ne me suis jamais concentrée auparavant. Pour Renji, pour ce combat mais surtout et avant tout pour moi. Je laisse ma pression spirituelle m'envahir librement, sans chercher à la maîtriser ou à la brider, sans crainte de blesser quelqu'un alentour, sans penser à la pierre de Seki. Je ne suis plus qu'un réceptacle de sa puissance, je me laisse faire, me laisse aller totalement, me laisse envahir, disparaitre, me noyer en elle. Elle s'empare de mon être, se libère, se déploie. Je vois une colonne dorée se matérialiser à l'intérieur de ma tête, s'affirmer, briller d'un éclat fier et conquérant.

J'augmente ma concentration et cette même colonne s'élargit, s'épanouit, devient cyclone. Je ressens la présence de mes deux armes comme autant d'amies qui auraient posé leurs mains sur mes épaules. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. J'ai l'impression que Renji, tout à l'heure stupéfiant de vitesse, est devenu de plomb, lourd, gauche, qu'il bouge au ralenti.

Le temps se suspend, se fige à mesure que mes sens s'ouvrent Ma conscience s'éveille et la mémoire me revient brutalement.

Tout ce qui me faisait défaut jusqu'à présent dans la science du combat afflue dans tout mon être avec encore plus de force qu'une chute d'eau vertigineuse. Les chutes du Niagara sont un petit filet d'eau en comparaison de la force formidable des informations que je reçois, qui jaillissent à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

Des milliards de pièces s'emboîtent à la vitesse de la lumière dans mon esprit, à moins que ce soit très lentement, je n'en sais rien.

Je n'ai plus la conscience des choses sauf d'une seule, primordiale : Je viens enfin de comprendre qui je suis. Ce que je suis. L'envoyée de la Déesse, la guerrière divine.

Alors je passe à l'attaque.

Le souffle court, Renji utilisa le shunpô et s'éloigna de l'aire de combat. Il profita de ce bref répit pour regarder la guerrière céleste qui, il en était sûr, venait de se manifester. Et le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. Renji se dit que, s'il vivait assez longtemps pour pouvoir le répéter, il ferait savoir à tous combien la Déesse avait eu raison de leur envoyer. Même Aïzen et son pouvoir démentiel n'était qu'un paltoquet débutant en comparaison. Mais pour l'instant il en était l'unique témoin. Et il s'en mordait les doigts.

Jamais il n'avait espéré autant qu'en cet instant l'apparition de quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne plus être seul à affronter ce danger. La peur qui l'avait étreint lors des premières rencontres avec la jeune femme se manifestait à nouveau, mais un milliard de fois plus intense. Non, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il était tout simplement terrifié. Dans sa tête tournaient à une vitesse étourdissante des idées afin de trouver une solution pour se sortir de cette impasse. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas trouvé de valable.

Renji déglutit. Kei ne maîtrisait pas encore toutes ses facultés, ils le savaient tous. Lorsque le Capitaine-Commandant lui avait intimé l'ordre de se servir de son bankaï sur elle ce soir, ils avaient pressenti tous deux que la phase suivante allait être l'utilisation de ses deux zanpakutôs à la fois. Pas l'apparition d'une fille à la puissance divine qui ne le reconnaissait pas et totalement hors de contrôle.

En face de lui se tenait une fille ayant l'apparence physique de son amie, mais qui était une tout autre personne. Exit Kei et sa trouille constante, exit la jeune fille rieuse et colérique, Renji en était sûr : elle n'était plus là. A sa place il voyait la guerrière qu'il lui avait demandé de réveiller par pure bravade.

Les vêtements de l'académie qu'elle portait s'étaient désintégrés pour faire place à la tenue noir et argent de leur première rencontre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse partant du sommet de son crâne, qui se balançait sur ses épaules au moindre de ses mouvements. Son attitude était calme, froide, effrayante. Mais le pire était ses yeux : la couleur foncée de l'iris avait disparue, faisant place à des yeux sans prunelles, brillant d'un éclat doré. Une créature qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, même si ce qualificatif était à prendre avec précaution chez des Dieux de la Mort.

Renji raffermit sa prise sur la garde de Zabimaru. Il ignorait comment réagir face au monstre – il ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour la définir – qui venait de l'attaquer. D'un geste sec, il lança son zanpakutô gigantesque vers la guerrière non loin de là. Il vit la tête de serpent ouvrir la gueule et matérialiser une boule d'énergie afin de lancer l'équivalent d'un Cero contre elle. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'éviterait, mais il venait d'avoir l'idée d'un plan afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Car il ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps, il n'était pas de taille.

Avec une facilité presque enfantine, elle contourna effectivement le jet d'énergie vers la gauche, comme il l'avait prévu. Il se rappelait qu'elle était gauchère et réagissait encore de façon instinctive avec sa main de prédilection. Rassemblant Zabimaru d'un geste vif, il lança la longue queue faite d'os vers la jeune fille qu'il ne reconnaissait plus afin de la frapper là où il l'avait déjà atteinte, en priant pour que la douleur ressentie la fasse se réveiller.

Sa stratégie fonctionna bien son arme l'atteignit pile au bon endroit. Mais la suite, il ne l'avait pas du tout prévue : horrifié, vivant la scène quasiment image par image, il vit la crête saillante d'une des articulations de son serpent s'éloigner du corps de la guerrière céleste. Et arracher involontairement le fin pendentif qui ornait son cou.

Toujours au ralenti, Renji constata plusieurs choses : que son plan avait bien marché, puisque les yeux sombres étaient réapparus Renji reconnut la Kei qu'il avait accompagnée jusqu'ici. Il vit aussi l'expression de stupeur épouvantée se peindre sur ses traits lorsqu'elle sentit la pierre de Seki se faire arracher de son cou par le serpent d'os. Et enfin, il vit la jeune fille littéralement exploser dans une fantastique colonne d'énergie dorée, les membres ballants, la tête renversée en arrière, hurlant une douleur sans nom.

- Je suis mort, pensa-t-il.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Tous les Capitaines et vice – Capitaines, toutes les personnes ayant la capacité de déceler un changement aussi radical dans le reiatsu de Renji, se levèrent d'un bond. Quelle que soit leur position dans la Soul Society, tous interrompirent leur activité pour se concentrer sur ce ressenti qui faisait couler de la sueur glacée le long de leur épine dorsale.

Ces sensations haïes étaient l'illustration de leurs pires craintes et ils ne voulaient pas avoir à l'endurer. Les Shinigamis sont éternels…

Car la pression spirituelle de Renji avait totalement disparue, soufflée comme une vulgaire chandelle. Et, toute proche, une autre venait de se déployer, si intense, si puissante qu'elle illumina tout le Seireiteï d'un coup, avant de décroître et de s'éteindre elle aussi, supernova d'énergie pure, tout aussi destructrice qu'une étoile qui se meurt.

En pareil cas, la consigne était très claire : plus question de suivre les procédures, d'aller calmement faire le point avec ses voisins pour savoir ce qui venait de se passer, d'attendre des ordres dictés par des papillons noirs. Non il fallait, toutes affaires cessantes, aller sur place pour aider celui qui venait de tomber et déterminer la cause de sa chute. S'il pouvait être encore secouru, il fallait tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver au plus vite. Chaque seconde comptait.

Et à ce petit jeu Byakuya Kuchiki possédait le shunpô le plus rapide de tous. De plus, il tenait trop à son aide de camp pour lui permettre de mourir sans son autorisation préalable.

En très peu de temps, il fut sur place. Dès son retour de son passage sur terre, quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était instinctivement dirigé vers le Sôkyoku au lieu de regagner sa division ou sa demeure. De toute façon, il n'était jamais bien loin de là où elle se trouvait.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux mêmes du combat, la vision qui s'offrit à lui l'ébahit tellement qu'il en oublia pendant un instant la réserve due à sa noblesse et à son rang.

Ne pouvant faire autrement que de crier sa révolte face à ce qui venait de se passer, il s'élança en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.


	17. Chapter 17

**Troisième partie : Compréhension**

_Chapitre 16 :_

- Kei ! Dépêche-toi !

La peur qui m'étreint est si forte que j'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup.

Encore elle, cette voix formidable et terrifiante, qui me supplie de faire quelque chose dont j'ignore tout. Je l'avais complètement oubliée depuis la dernière fois. Certes je possède un élément de réponse, même vague, je l'ai tout simplement occulté. Et pourtant il y a urgence, je le sais, je le sens et la voix me le confirme à chaque fois un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Et dire que je n'ai pas interrogé le Capitaine Hitsugaya à ce sujet…

Je me redresse sur un coude et je suis immédiatement dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose. Ce petit mouvement somme toute banal vient de me vider de mes forces. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé? J'ai avalé un rouleau compresseur ou quoi ?

La seconde d'après je constate que je n'ai pas vu Miyabi près de moi, ni entendu comme à l'accoutumée le panneau en papier de riz coulisser dans son chuintement délicat. Tout à coup, sans que je puisse mener plus avant mes interrogations, entrent dans la pièce le Capitaine Unohana, son vice-Capitaine Isane et une ribambelle de personnes de la quatrième division.

La Capitaine me regarde avec bienveillance, voyant que je suis réveillée. Elle s'avance vers moi en souriant et commence à me tripoter avec une dextérité toute professionnelle, tandis que les autres personnes présentes s'agitent autour de mon lit afin de mesurer toutes sortes de trucs dont j'ignorais qu'ils étaient quantifiables.

Je prends brusquement conscience de ce qui me turlupine depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux et mets enfin un nom sur mon malaise : je ne suis pas dans ma chambre chez les Kuchiki, mais dans un lit de la quatrième division.

- En effet, Kei Douten, vous êtes bien dans ma division. Ne vous agitez pas je vous prie, insiste la belle Capitaine dont le doux sourire cache sa forte personnalité.

En désespoir de cause et à défaut de pouvoir l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs si j'ai besoin d'être soignée, je fais une tentative lamentable de faire un peu d'humour :

- Parce que vous êtes en plus capable de lire dans les pensées ?

Le sourire de la Capitaine s'élargit. Elle fait un geste nonchalant à Isane et celle-ci me redresse doucement avant de caler mon dos par un second oreiller.

Et puis soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, « ça » se passe.

Une montée irrépressible, plus brûlante que de la lave, plus impétueuse qu'un geyser islandais. « Ça » part de l'intérieur de mon être, remonte, saisit toute parcelle de moi, membre à membre, morceau par morceau, fibre à fibre, cellule par cellule, tout en vidant graduellement mon visage de toute couleur. Et mon esprit ne vaut pas mieux : un trou noir vient de se former d'un seul coup dans ma tête, annihilant toute pensée cohérente, tout raisonnement logique.

Mes entrailles se font broyer, mes membres se liquéfient tout comme mon cœur. Je suis balayée intérieurement par une tempête si dévastatrice que je sens mes yeux jaillir hors de ma tête. Une main d'une puissance exceptionnelle est en train de déchiqueter un à un tous mes organes sans passer par la case anesthésie.

Cette force incommensurable, monstrueuse, impossible à contrôler, impossible à canaliser me happe, m'entraîne, m'oblige à agir alors que je regarde, abasourdie, mon enveloppe charnelle réagir sans que j'ai envisagé de la faire bouger.

Je vois, comme si j'étais à l'extérieur de mon corps, spectatrice involontaire, mes mains repousser le vice-Capitaine, mes jambes se jeter à terre, flageoler, chanceler mais se raffermir enfin pour mieux marcher, non, courir, avaler les distances. Je parcours le long couloir, sans savoir comment, je suis toujours hors de mon propre contrôle, hors de moi, littéralement.

Les portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes, une force pareille ne peut être enfermée ou contrariée par une porte, c'est aussi envisageable que d'essayer de contenir Tokyo dans une boîte à chaussures. Cette chose implacable m'emporte loin dans le couloir, vite, toujours plus vite, malgré ma fatigue colossale, malgré mon corps qui tient à peine debout. Un vacarme ininterrompu résonne à mes oreilles depuis que « ça » s'est manifesté, mais je m'en contrefiche, je suis emportée, je subis.

J'ignore complètement les shinigamis sans visages qui se sont précipités pour essayer de me contenir, moi et cette force. Mais on ne peut contenir une telle peur, leurs mains impalpables ne sont rien face à ma détermination. Car c'est au-delà de la peur, au-delà de l'inquiétude. C'est mille, cent-mille, des millions de fois pire.

Et brusquement, je sais, je ressens, venu d'une pièce du bout du couloir, le but de ma course échevelée. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et arrive enfin à identifier ce son qui sort avec tellement de violence de mon ventre, de mes tripes, qui essaie tant bien que mal de traduire ma peur, mon mal être.

C'est un hurlement continu, un seul son, un seul mot, un nom, celui de la personne vers laquelle tout mon être s'est tourné depuis que « ça » a commencé, depuis que la mémoire m'est tout à coup revenue, tandis que mes jambes et mes bras s'agitaient, que mes cordes vocales vociféraient sans discontinuer:

- Renji !

Il est là, allongé, inconscient, vulnérable. Avant même que j'ai pu tendre les mains pour le rejoindre, Rukia, installée à son chevet, s'est retournée. Il y a beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux, mais pas du désespoir, ce qui me rassérène instantanément bien plus que des mots de réconfort du Capitaine Unohana.

Renji est vivant.

Car la dernière image cohérente de ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne me réveille, est la mienne en train de tuer Renji.

Comme une somnambule, je contourne Rukia et m'approche du lit de douleur du beau guerrier tatoué. Le soulagement intense que je ressens à présent achève de me vider des quelques forces que j'avais réunis avant ma course échevelée. Alors je m'écroule plus que je ne m'assieds sur le bord du lit, près de lui, le plus près possible.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envoyer une main le toucher, n'importe où, son poignet, ses côtes bandées, ses cheveux dénoués. Ma main m'informe de ce que le regard de Rukia vient de me confirmer: Renji est mal en point, Renji souffre, mais Renji_ est _vivant.

Rukia s'adresse finalement à moi :

- Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un peu moins de bruit, je te prie ? Il a besoin de repos.

Je l'ignore complètement, ne lâchant pas la main du jeune homme étendu, tâchant de reprendre un souffle qui vient enfin à me manquer, après avoir tant hurlé de la sorte. Je le regarde intensément, sans même le voir vraiment. J'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, de me rappeler. De comprendre, surtout. Comment avons-nous pu, tous deux, survivre à ce combat irréel ? Je me souviens uniquement de bribes, d'images diffuses, de sensations de déjà-vu.

Il me houspillait, me forçait à me battre plus intensément… J'avais réussi à canaliser ma pression spirituelle dans le combat… Et puis, le néant. Le noir total. Je revois juste l'expression à demi fascinée, à demi terrifiée de Renji, et mon pendentif de Seki noire au bout de Zabimaru. Fin de l'histoire et des explications. Et devant la multitude de questions qui montent à mes lèvres, je n'ouvre pas la bouche. La cohérence n'est pas de mise à l'heure actuelle et je ne veux pas accabler davantage Rukia.

La douce voix du Capitaine de la division s'élève soudainement :

- Rukia Kuchiki ? Pouvez-vous aller dans le couloir, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais m'entretenir seule à seule avec Kei Douten. Cela ne sera pas très long, vous pourrez revenir auprès du vice-Capitaine Abaraï rapidement.

Nous nous retournons toutes les deux de concert. La Capitaine se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, nous faisant profiter de ce sourire aimable qui la caractérise. Mais sa volonté est inébranlable et ses désirs sont des ordres. Avec un hochement de tête, sans un mot, Rukia se lève du rebord du lit où elle était assise elle aussi, me regarde un instant et sort, laissant la place à la gradée qui se tient immobile devant le seuil de la chambre.

Mais moi, je ne veux pas rendre à Rukia son regard. Je ne veux pas voir l'accusation dans ses yeux, même si elle ne l'a pas exprimée ouvertement. « C'est de ta faute, si Renji est à l'article de la mort. C'est de ta faute, s'il est dans cet état. Tout cela à cause de toi ! » Oui, je peux entendre ces mots terribles alors qu'elle ne les a pas prononcés. Mais je les ai clairement vus, inscrits dans son regard la brève seconde où ses yeux se sont plongés dans les miens.

Finalement, je romps le silence que la Capitaine avait laissé s'installer :

- Il va s'en sortir ?

Elle répond d'une voix calme, mais déterminée, sans ambages :

- Oui. Vous pouvez être rassurée maintenant.

En entendant ces quelques mots pourtant banals, c'est toute ma peur et ma honte qui se libèrent d'un coup : mes épaules s'effondrent et ma tête devient trop lourde pour mon cou. Je suis obligée de la poser sur la paume de ma main pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le lit, près de l'oreiller de Renji.

Ce que je ne peux empêcher de tomber, par contre, ce sont mes larmes. Elles coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues et vont atterrir sur la pommette de Renji, finissant leur course, illustrant un chagrin irrépressible. On dirait que le beau jeune homme endormi a posé des diamants liquides sur un côté de son visage, mais la beauté du moment ne me console pas, bien au contraire.

Mes cheveux épars autour de mes épaules, cascadant atour de mon visage, m'offrent un rempart supplémentaire bienvenu dans mon désarroi. Je trouve suffisamment de courage afin de formuler à haute voix ce que je ressens, ce que tout le monde pense aussi :

- Je suis un monstre.

Elle ne répond pas. Pour laisser libre cours à ma détresse depuis si longtemps tue, ou bien pour marquer son accord avec mes paroles ? Je n'en sais rien et au point où j'en suis peu m'importe, en fait. Alors je continue :

- Toutes les personnes qui me sont venue en aide, tous ceux qui m'ont approchée de trop près, tout ceux qui se sont montrés à un moment ou à un autre vulnérables face à moi, je les torturés. Voire, j'ai failli les tuer. Même en essayant de contrôler tout ça, c'est impossible, je fais le mal partout où je passe.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Puis la Capitaine à la natte inversée s'avance et vient poser doucement la main sur mon épaule:

- Sachez que lors de votre duel avec le vice-Capitaine, votre puissance s'est libérée d'un coup et il a été touché de plein fouet. Seulement, vous l'avez protégé malgré tout.

Incrédule je lève finalement les yeux vers elle, détruisant mon rempart capillaire et dévoilant mon visage bouleversé et le ravage de mes larmes :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je me rappelle que mon énergie s'est libéréeet que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, croyez-moi ! Je l'ai subie moi aussi, jamais je n'avais souffert comme ça ! Alors protéger une autre personne alors que j'étais dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit, ça n'est… Non, c'est impossible.

Elle s'assoit face à moi, tournant le dos à Renji, me regardant gravement. Je comprends que les dénégations spontanées ne sont pas de mise avec elle et que je dois réfléchir avant de parler. Et surtout, que je ne dois pas la contredire en mettant sa parole en doute. Je m'attends donc à un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme, mais elle me pose une question toute aussi inattendue que mystérieuse :

- Je voudrais vous soumettre une théorie, si vous le voulez bien.

Elle me prend tellement de cours que je me contente de hocher la tête : où veut-elle en venir ?

- N'avez-vous pas constaté une manifestation particulière à chaque fois qu'une douleur quelconque vous atteignait ?

Interloquée, je recherche davantage d'informations :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Réfléchissez, s'il vous plaît. Depuis votre venue en ce monde, n'avez-vous pas remarqué une chose récurrente, qui n'a rien à voir avec la découverte de vos pouvoirs, mais une manifestation quelconque qui était présente à chaque fois que vous souffriez, de quelque façon que ce soit ?

Je reste interdite. Une manifestation récurrente ? Mais de quoi… ? Et soudain je me rappelle : la migraine, mon monde intérieur, toutes les autres fois où j'ai vu…

- Une lumière dorée.

Le sourire de la Capitaine lui fait plisser les yeux :

- En effet, il semble que cette lumière soit attachée à vos pas.

Maintenant excitée par cette nouvelle approche de mon statut de guerrière divine, j'essaie de me souvenir :

- Pour me montrer quelque chose, pour me tirer d'affaire… Quand j'ai disparu trois jours, après avoir libéré ma pression spirituelle la première fois et que je blessais Yoruichi… Pour m'indiquer où aller pour rencontrer mes Zanpakutôs… Et la voix…

Je me redresse, figée : la bête que j'entends et qui m'effraie elle aussi est associée à cette fameuse lueur mais alors… Mais la Capitaine Unohana ne me laisse pas aller plus loin dans ma réflexion : elle se lève et va regarder les appareils près du lit de Renji, de l'autre côté :

- Je vous l'ai dit : ce n'est qu'une supposition de ma part, bien sûr… Il faudrait que le capitaine Kurotsuchi daigne se pencher sur la question afin de trouver une réponse exacte. Ce qui, le connaissant, ne devrait pas trop tarder. Mais…

- Mais ?

Avide d'en savoir plus, je bois les paroles de la belle femme qui me fait face, la bouche entrouverte, triturant sans même m'en apercevoir un bout du pansement du poignet de Renji :

- Je suis persuadée que cette fameuse lueur dorée qui émane de vous et qui pourtant n'est pas de votre volonté est une manifestation de la Déesse elle-même. Lorsque je vous disais que vous aviez protégé le vice-Capitaine Abaraï, c'est parce qu'un écran est venu s'interposer entre lui et vous, un peu à la manière du Bouclier des Trois Cieux d'Orihime Inoue. Vous représentiez une menace pour la vie d'autrui alors cette lumière s'est fragmentée afin de protéger Renji Abaraï. Vous n'étiez pas consciente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, enfin, non, bafouillais-je. J'étais totalement incapable de faire quoi que se soit pour arrêter mon reiatsu, alors en prendre un morceau pour protéger Renji de ses effets, ça, non…

- Et pourtant les vidéos de ce dernier combat montrent bien cet écran de protection.

Elle revient vers le lit, pose un regard bienveillant sur moi et finit sa pensée :

- Votre rôle est clair, Kei Douten : vous avez été envoyée ici afin de nous protéger, même si vous n'en avez pas encore le souvenir. La Déesse se manifeste à votre insu afin de vous y aider.

« Votre mémoire est encore embrumée, mais rappelez-vous ceci : Non, vous n'êtes pas un monstre, loin de là, mais un être à demi divin qui se cherche. N'importe qui dans votre cas serait bien incapable de se servir de ses facultés et pourtant vous avez démontré que vous étiez prête à le faire.

« Renji Abaraï, malgré son état actuel, a bénéficié des bienfaits de la Déesse à travers vous, Kei Douten: en plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie, vous avez partagé avec lui votre formidable puissance.

« A présent, son propre niveau de pression spirituelle n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il possédait par le passé. Il a en effet augmenté au point qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être appelé « vice-Capitaine ». Mais vraisemblablement plus « Capitaine ». »


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 17 :_

Je lève la main pour frapper à la porte quand j'entends un rire féminin un peu trop haut perché pour être naturel qui fait écho à une autre voix, grave et profonde, celle-là. Bon, pour la voix féminine je pencherais plus pour Matsumoto. Après tout, c'est sa division.

Mais ça m'étonnerait que le Capitaine Hitsugaya ait cette voix très… « mâle » et rigole avec sa subordonnée. Qu'il rigole tout court, en fait. Je pencherais plutôt pour un accident rarissime, du style une brûlure, mais comme il maitrise un zanpakutô de glace, autant dire que les probabilités que cela arrive frôlent le niveau du nul. Qui peut bien être avec Rangiku et la faire rire ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je n'ai qu'une solution : entrer dans la pièce. Alors j'inspire un bon coup, frappe trois coups brefs et un peu trop énergiques et pousse la porte sans qu'on m'y ait invitée.

Je suis encore bien affaiblie suite à mon combat précédent. Malgré cela, je suis restée au chevet de Renji autant que j'ai pu et ai constaté avec soulagement qu'il récupérait très vite de ses blessures. Dès son réveil, le lendemain du mien, il avait été mis en isolement, incapable de contrôler lui aussi son nouveau niveau de puissance. Mon sempiternel cynisme m'avait fait m'esclaffer : bienvenu au club ! Et dans la foulée, je m'étais mis deux bonnes claques bien méritées pour oser réagir de la sorte.

Finalement, afin d'éviter qu'il ne blesse malencontreusement les malades présents, Unohana a fini par le renvoyer dans ses quartiers. A moins que cette stupide décision n'émane du Capitaine Kuchiki, certainement désireux de vérifier que son aide de camp est toujours moins puissant que lui…Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça de sa part.

De mon côté et en dépit des ordres de la Capitaine, je suis partie peu de temps après Renji, avant même d'avoir complètement terminé mes soins. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre mais des explications à avoir et de toute urgence. Alors la politesse et le repos bien mérité, ce sera pour plus tard.

Pour l'heure, je demeure un peu interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi dans le bureau du Capitaine de la douzième division: la belle vice-Capitaine est assise sur le canapé du bureau, tanguant dangereusement, tout en serrant dans ses mains une tasse de ce que je soupçonne être du saké son teint est limite cramoisi, ses yeux tellement brumeux qu'ils sont réduits à deux minces fentes et elle glousse non stop d'un air stupide comme une poule sous ecstasy. La pochtronne joyeuse dans toute sa splendeur.

A côté d'elle, le Capitaine Kyoraku est dans un état un peu plus frais que sa compagne de beuverie, mais à peine : allongé sur le côté, la tête reposant sur une de ses mains, son stupide chapeau repoussé vers l'arrière, il termine son histoire drôle qui semble être la source de l'hilarité de sa partenaire, sans même s'apercevoir de ma présence. Ou bien en feignant de l'ignorer.

- Et là, le Hollow lui répond : bah, c'est pas grave, on va bientôt dîner !

Ca ne loupe pas, Rangiku hurle de rire. Elle renverse la moitié de son verre de saké, ce qui provoque une nouvelle explosion de joie. Comme je le soupçonnais, le Capitaine m'a remarqué et finit par m'adresser la parole. Il est décidément bien loin du genre ahuri de service qu'il veut bien se donner.

- Ah, Kei-chan, vous venez vous joindre à nous ? Quelle bonne idée, j'ai justement en stock tout un tas d'histoires drôles qu'on vient de me raconter et qui sont très divertissantes !

Cachant du mieux que je peux mon impatience, je réponds néanmoins respectueusement :

- Non merci, Capitaine. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Pour l'instant, j'ai à faire et dois voir le Capitaine Hitsugaya au plus vite.

Il plisse les yeux et prend le temps de se redresser de toute sa haute taille. Il doit mieux tenir l'alcool que la vice-Capitaine, car c'est d'un pas sûr qu'il s'avance et pose sur moi un regard brillant de son intelligence supérieure. Il retrouve néanmoins sa légèreté affectée pour répondre :

- Au plus vite ? Voilà qui est dommage ! Il est absent et j'avoue n'avoir aucune idée du moment de son retour. Quant à demander à sa subordonnée…

Il a un haussement d'épaules en désignant du menton la blonde maintenant écroulée sur le canapé, bien incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents.

- Vous vouliez l'entretenir d'un sujet personnel ?

Je sursaute légèrement. Le Capitaine me regarde toujours et ses yeux pétillent. A-t-il compris l'objet de ma visite ? Connaissant l'animal, c'est fort probable. Après tout il pige les choses un temps avant tout le monde. L'ennuyeux, c'est que j'ignore s'il est capable de me renseigner : il est en poste depuis si longtemps que ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il se souvienne avoir vécu une manifestation similaire à la mienne.

Par contre, pour le jeune Capitaine ronchon, je suis sûre du contraire. Et comme je veux régler cette question le plus vite possible, je préfère finalement éluder en essayant de ne pas me montrer trop grossière :

- Non, rien de tout cela. Je repasserai plus tard, dans ce cas.

Le Capitaine lève une main distraite et retourne se servir un énième verre. Je prends congé et au moment où j'atteins la porte, sa voix grave que j'affectionne s'élève encore une fois :

- Vous savez, Kei-chan, bon nombre des réponses que vous cherchez, ce n'est autre que vous-même qui les possédez. Tachez de compter un peu plus sur vous et vos Zanpakutôs si particuliers pour les obtenir…

Je baisse la tête pour m'imprégner de ses paroles lourdes de sens et esquisse un petit sourire. Bien sûr, c'est évident. Message reçu cinq sur cinq Capitaine, et vous avez sans doute raison, une fois de plus. En passant la porte, j'entends Rangiku vociférer d'une voix avinée à mon intention :

L'Capitaine est pas là, Kei, l'est en manœuvre avec l'aut section!

Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance avec mes interlocuteurs potentiels. Il va donc falloir que je me débrouille autrement. Puisque celui qui aurait pu me donner des informations est absent, je vais donc mettre à profit le conseil de Kyoraku : je vais prendre le taureau par les cornes et tacher de savoir d'où vient cette voix qui me presse et me terrifie.

Mais cette fois, je vais demander à Fleur de Lune et Perle d'Etoile de m'accompagner.

* * *

Oyana se dirigeait vers le Sôkyoku d'un pas léger : même si elle venait d'apprendre une formule de Bakudô particulièrement complexe ce matin, grâce à sa propension à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle était sûre de pouvoir la maîtriser très rapidement. Après tout, elle avait réussi à avoir un cours particulier avec le professeur de cette discipline. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il faisait parti du jury final. Ainsi, grâce à cette faveur, elle augmentait ses chances d'avoir une excellente note lors de l'examen qui clôturait six laborieuses années d'études et qui approchait à grands pas.

Ce cher professeur… Il avait vite compris l'intérêt qu'il y avait pour lui de l'aider à contrôler ce sort avant les autres. Après tout, il n'était pas en position de lui refuser quoi que se soit. Si on y regardait à deux fois, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que sa carrière qui était en jeu dans cette affaire. Et si jamais Oyana divulguait ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'aurait d'autre possibilité que de faire ses bagages séance tenante.

Quelle idée, aussi, de se livrer à des stimulations sexuelles en reniflant les dessous des plus jeunes recrues dans un local de l'Académie ! Un enseignant ! Oyana frissonna : elle préférait ignorer par quel moyen il avait obtenu les objets de sa convoitise. Non décidément, ce n'était pas exactement l'attitude d'un professeur digne de ce nom. Elle eut un reniflement de dégoût mêlé de mépris. Les hommes pouvaient être de vulgaires porcs lubriques. Alors des leçons particulières afin d'aider une de ses élèves à maîtriser ce sort en échange de son silence, ce n'était vraiment pas cher payé en retour, non ?

Avec un petit sourire ironique, elle arriva en avance au lieu de rendez-vous.

Et resta clouée sur place.

Puis elle se reprit très vite : la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux valait certes le détour mais était aussi dangereuse, très dangereuse… Elle se ressaisit et recula le plus silencieusement possible, tachant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il fallait intercepter le professeur qui arrivait afin qu'elle reste la seule personne témoin de cette scène. Si elle n'était pas sans risques, elle lui serait d'une aide ô combien précieuse pour mener à bien ses projets. Avec un atout pareil dans sa manche, elle les concrétiserait très certainement.

Et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient d'envergure.

Pendant ce temps, je suis à mille lieux de voir Oyana se retirer du Sôkyoku sur la pointe des pieds malgré le fait que je sois là moi aussi. Je ne vois rien, n'entends rien. Je suis peut-être présente physiquement mais je suis surtout occupée à essayer, encore et encore, de libérer de nouveau mon énergie spirituelle au même niveau que lors de mon combat contre Renji. Je sais pertinemment que c'est une folie vu mon état de faiblesse mais si je n'arrive pas du tout à réguler ma pression spirituelle, au moins dans ce lieu désertique je ne blesserai personne d'autre que moi. C'est déjà ça…

Mais j'ai beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à retrouver cet état de conscience guerrière qui m'avait assaillie lors de ce fameux combat. J'ai juste eu la sensation bizarre que mes vêtements changeaient, mais je n'y prête guère d'attention : on n'est pas dans un défilé de mode, j'ai d'autres priorités. Comme de retrouver la guerrière qui est en moi. Mais à l'heure actuelle, impossible de me souvenir de mes sensations d'alors. Rien à faire, je suis dans un désert mental qui ressemble un peu trop au no man's land des Hollow. Alors y retrouver des techniques de combat ancestrales…

Je change de tactique : puisque je compte sur leur présence pour m'aider à me souvenir, autant m'adresser maintenant à mes armes. Je serre les poignées de Tsuki et Hoshi si fort que mes jointures blanchissent. Je les appelle de toutes mes forces, mais curieusement elles ne répondent pas.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, impatientée, je commence à m'énerver. Elles jouent à quoi, ces gourdes ? Elles se manifestent quand je ne leur ai rien demandé et maintenant que j'ai un besoin vital de leur présence, ces demoiselles jouent les divas et se font prier ? Agacée, je hurle littéralement dans ma tête :

- Tsuki ! Hoshi ! Mais vous allez vous bouger, oui ?

Et bam, je me retrouve dans mon monde intérieur si brusquement que je perds l'équilibre et tombe dans le lac. Fait inhabituel, au lieu de pouvoir marcher dessus, celui-ci retrouve sa fonction première et redevient un élément liquide comme un autre. Aussi, au lieu de marcher sur l'eau en direction de mes zanpakutôs, je coule comme une vulgaire pierre.

Je remonte à la surface en crachant et pestant de toute l'étendue de mon orgueil bafoué. Et une guerrière céleste format soupe, une ! Sur le sable mauve, mes zanpakutôs me regardent me dépatouiller dans le liquide vert émeraude, l'une souriante et l'autre goguenarde, selon leur tempérament respectif.

Je sors de l'eau et m'apprête à leur gueuler dessus mais elles m'ignorent superbement. Elles continuent de sourire, mais d'un air absent, comme si elles avaient atteint un état de conscience différent du mien et m'autorisait néanmoins à y assister. Une voix immatérielle (ou bien est-ce moi qui l'imagine ?) flotte dans mon esprit : « il est temps…Viens ». Alors je m'approche davantage.

Je suis maintenant trop curieuse de savoir le pourquoi de cette attitude, puisque jusqu'à présent elles avaient tendance à m'accueillir dès que j'étais près d'elles. Elles se tournent alors l'une vers l'autre et sont maintenant face à face.

« Te souvenir va te demander beaucoup, Ten no Shisha. Es-tu prête ? »

Je hoche doucement la tête, acquiesçant à quelqu'un ou quelque chose que je ne vois ni n'entends. Savoir, enfin ! Peu importe ce que je dois payer en retour.

De plus en plus intriguée, je m'approche toujours, cherchant à comprendre le manège de mes deux morceaux d'âme. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important, un élément primordial, vital même, mais j'ignore bien lequel. Elles sont à présent tellement près l'une de l'autre qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à se toucher.

Et brusquement, sans crier gare, cette lumière dorée récurrente qui m'intrigue tant se matérialise entre elles au point de m'aveugler. J'ai beau essayer de protéger mes yeux avec mon avant bras, je suis submergée par cet éclat vif et intense. Comme je suis très près de mes armes, la lumière irradie si vite que je me retrouve bientôt à l'intérieur, engloutie par son rayonnement. Alors quelque chose se brise en moi et je me rappelle.

Et lorsque la voix formidable s'élève elle ne me terrifie plus, bien au contraire. Dégoulinante d'eau, échevelée, ne ressemblant plus en rien à une envoyée divine, je suis tout simplement emplie d'une joie incommensurable. Prenant pleinement conscience de retrouver cet être si cher après une si longue absence, je m'approche le plus possible de la bête gigantesque qui s'est matérialisée en lieu et place de mes deux zanpakutôs.

Elle me regarde avec intensité mais je sais, au plus profond de mon cœur, que ma joie est partagée, car personne sur cette terre ne m'aime plus qu'elle. Je souris et elle me retourne mon sourire :

- M'as-tu enfin reconnue, Kei ?

Submergée par le bonheur mais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, je me contente de hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Puis n'y tenant plus, je lève les deux bras pour enlacer le cou du sphinx gigantesque, enfouis mon visage dans la fourrure de son encolure tout en laissant aller mes larmes de joie.

- Reiten. Oh, Foudre Céleste, tu m'as tant manquée !


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre 18 :_

La séance d'aujourd'hui a été particulièrement éprouvante. J'essaie de mouvoir mon dos meurtri, mais le moindre geste m'arrache des grimaces de douleur. Quand je pense qu'Unohana est venue me voir au domaine il y a deux jours, m'affirmant qu'elle était stupéfaite de mon rétablissement total en si peu de temps !

Mais c'était avant mes retrouvailles avec Reiten, qui m'ont vidée des maigres forces qui me restaient. C'était cela le prix à payer afin de reconnaître cette voix qui m'effrayait: la quasi-totalité de mon énergie spirituelle. Depuis lors, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide qui se meut avec difficulté.

Je sais que ce n'est que passager et que mon énergie et mes pouvoirs reviendront bientôt. Une guerrière sans une once de reiatsu, ce serait complètement idiot, non ? Alors oui, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre très prochainement. Mais pour l'instant je ressemble à un zombie anémique et faire un geste aussi banal que mettre un pied devant l'autre m'est aussi facile que de faire du lancer de poids avec un building.

Quelle ironie, décidément ! Et dire que, selon la Capitaine préposée aux soins, je cicatrise bien plus vite que les autres et ce sans même l'intervention d'un sort de guérison…

Je soupire. Voilà qui me sera bien utile, en définitive… Surtout ce soir. Mais la douleur, elle, je la ressens comme tout un chacun et morfle salement. Je n'ai même plus la force de me concentrer afin d'effectuer les quelques gestes appris qui pourraient me soulager un peu.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé tantôt et n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, j'ai pu me faire avoir de cette façon. Une vraie bleue. Je croyais que l'Académie était un lieu d'apprentissage… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit aussi une école de haine et de rancœur. Et que les élèves en fassent les frais.

Et dire je n'ai rien pu faire ! Ce qui m'inquiète fort pour mon futur combat contre Aïzen. J'ai tout intérêt à revoir ma copie, et vite fait, si je ne veux pas passer l'arme à gauche dès la première minute. Plus que la douleur, c'est cela ma préoccupation actuelle. Comment notre confrontation va-t-elle se dérouler si je suis incapable d'encaisser ? C'est vraiment maintenant que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main de ma boss tout là-haut. Si elle pouvait faire en sorte que je maîtrise tous les paramètres, ce serait fort urbain de sa part.

Parce que me laisser pédaler dans la semoule, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment concluant.

En arrivant à l'Académie pour le dernier cours, épuisée, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de combat aussi légèrement qu'un feu follet obèse. Mon but étant de me planquer au fond de la classe avec Oyana et de faire semblant de participer, format minimum syndical.

Sauf que…

Sauf que j'aurais dû me méfier. Et garder en mémoire que certains n'aiment pas se faire humilier par une fille, nouvellement arrivée qui plus est. A-t-il senti mon épuisement, ou bien le hasard a-t-il bien fait les choses ? Je n'en sais rien et ne le saurai probablement jamais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dès le début du cours Omaeda Senpaï s'est manifesté. Il a demandé d'une voix forte et claire, de manière à ce que tout le monde entende, qu'il voulait être mon adversaire pour ce cours. En tant que Senpaï, il voulait m'aider, moi, la petite nouvelle, à maîtriser le combat à l'épée, domaine dans lequel il excelle.

Inquiète, j'ai jeté un œil vers Oyana qui, visiblement, ressentait la même chose que moi. Mais avant même que j'ai pu protester, le Professeur a acquiescé et ordonné que je vienne au premier rang avec mon adversaire. Lui non plus n'avait pas digéré que je rabroue l'autre gros tas lors de mon premier cours. Mais ça je ne l'ai compris qu'après coup. Quel mauvais jeu de mots…

Je me suis retrouvée aux premières loges de la classe, bien incapable de supporter les assauts ultra-violents et ininterrompus du tas de saindoux. Effectivement, c'est un bretteur redoutable. Et qui a fait exprès de me mettre une branlée devant tout le monde.

Résultat, l'heure terminée je me suis retrouvée encore plus épuisée que je ne l'étais en arrivant, humiliée devant toute la classe réunie, en nage, la tête courbée devant un professeur au bord de l'apoplexie à force de me hurler dessus et un adversaire satisfait de lui.

Mes avant-bras certainement couverts de bleus, je n'avais plus la force de brandir mon sabre d'entraînement et ma fierté était descendue dans les fondations du bâtiment. Il m'est alors apparu tactique, voire vital, que je sois la dernière à quitter le dôjô, tentant de récupérer un peu d'énergie pour sortir sur mes deux pieds et essayer de me refaire un semblant de dignité vis-à-vis de mes camarades.

Mal m'en a pris. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, j'ai vu distinctement Omaeda se pencher à l'oreille de l'enseignant afin de lui dire quelque chose chose à laquelle son interlocuteur a répondu par un bref hochement de tête. Puis il a tourné les talons et s'en est allé, interpellant Oyana et l'obligeant à partir avec lui.

Un sourire mauvais s'est alors dessiné sur la face ingrate de mon Senpaï et il a fermé la porte derrière lui, m'empêchant de sortir par la même occasion. Lui et deux de ses amis m'ont barré le passage, leurs sabres de bambou en mains. Les miennes étaient vides.

Mes assaillants se sont regroupés autour de moi, m'encerclant, resserrant leur piège de façon définitive. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me concentrer afin d'envoyer un kidô défensif lorsque le premier coup m'a atteinte au creux du genou, me faisant immédiatement plier la jambe et m'agenouiller.

- Que tu sois une Yamamoto ou pas, je vais t'apprendre la politesse, pétasse…

Des éclats de rires moqueurs ont ponctué la phrase d'Omaeda. Puis, je ne me rappelle plus très bien je me souviens juste des coups qui pleuvaient sur mon dos, que mes bourreaux ricanaient en me crachant dessus, que mon Senpaï jubilait.

Des coups violents et douloureux, mais également vicieux : chaque impact touchait un centre névralgique, des points d'acuponcture qui me paralysaient graduellement. A peine quatre et j'étais totalement immobilisée.

Heureusement qu'Oyana a volé à mon secours ! Pendant que j'encaissais, mon amie se débarrassait du pseudo entretien du professeur et retournait sur ses pas afin de venir mettre en fuite les trois ordures qui s'acharnaient sur moi.

A son arrivée, et après quelques sorts bien sentis, les garçons sont partis en courant, non sans me gratifier d'un ou deux coups de pieds dans les côtes supplémentaires. Mon dos n'était plus que zébrures multicolores et mon habit en charpie. J'étais l'allégorie de l'expression « rouée de coups », dans un triste état, pas belle à voir.

Malgré les protestations d'Oyana, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien révéler. Je ne voulais pas dénoncer à mon illustre parent, ainsi qu'au directeur, ce qui venait de se passer. Ma situation était suffisamment précaire, je n'aillais pas tout foutre en l'air pour un banal combat. Une Yamamoto ne se plaint pas pour si peu.

Folle de colère contre cette injustice, Oyana a fini par accepter tout en m'engueulant copieusement de ma décision. Mais elle a tendules bras afin de m'aider à me relever.

Avec son aide j'ai pu récupérer une veste entière et un peu de contenance. Elle a pu me prodiguer quelques soins qui m'ont permis de bouger à nouveau et m'a accompagnée jusqu'à ma chambre, sans savoir que j'allais devoir la quitter dès qu'elle ne serait plus là.

J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me traîner jusqu'au domaine Kuchiki où je viens à peine d'arriver.

En soupirant comme une locomotive à vapeur arrivée à destination, je me dirige à présent d'un pas lourd vers l'immense salle d'eau des Kuchiki, le seul endroit où je me sente réellement bien. Un bon bain bien chaud, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin. J'en gémis de soulagement par avance. Oui, c'est avec un traitement pareil que je serai apte à cicatriser plus vite que les autres…

Mais, hélas pour moi, ma soirée de calvaire n'est pas prête de prendre fin. A peine suis-je sortie de ma chambre que Byakuya Kuchiki se tient devant moi. Et encore une fois je ne l'ai ni senti ni entendu arriver. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer, quand il fait ça !

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux et tâche de me montrer courtoise en espérant ne pas me montrer aussi glaciale que lui. Mais je crois bien que l'élève aura pas mal de boulot avant de dépasser le maître, pas vrai Banquise-man?

J'arrive néanmoins à l'imiter sur un point je lève un sourcil interrogateur quand je m'adresse finalement à lui :

- Que puis-je pour vous, Capitaine ?

Aussi aimable qu'une gifle, il me rétorque :

- Nous ne sommes pas dans l'enceinte du Seireiteï mais dans ma demeure ; vous devez donc utiliser une particule honorifique lorsque vous vous adressez à moi.

J'ai alors la sensation qu'Ichigo, avec son manque chronique de respect, me chuchote à l'oreille et je décide de l'écouter. Un peu de contrariété voilà qui ne vous fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Votre Seigneurie ?

- Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi portez-vous encore votre haori… Capitaine ? demandais-je en insistant sur le dernier mot avec la légèreté d'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Il traduit son impatience devant mon impertinence en levant un sourcil lui aussi. Et si on faisait une partie de « celui qui lève le mieux son sourcil » ? Le vainqueur a le droit de déshabiller l'autre ! Voyant où ma bêtise est capable de m'emmener malgré mon piètre état physique, je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de pouffer.

Je constate avec plaisir que j'ai arrêté de me prendre pour une tomate ambulante dès que je le vois. Yes. Finalement, une bonne conversation bien méchante, ça refroidit quand même pas mal vos ardeurs.

Quoique. Une classe et une beauté pareilles…

- Tout simplement car nous allons nous entraîner séance tenante. Suivez-moi et sans faire d'histoires pour une fois, je vous prie.

Oh, non ! Non, pas ce soir, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas en état ! J'arrive tout juste à poser un pied devant l'autre, alors vous suivre pour combattre, non, je ne vais pas y arriver !

Mais avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il a déjà tourné le dos et marche devant moi d'un pas vif. Sa foulée se fait de plus en plus grande, il me distance et finit par s'évanouir dans la nature. De mieux en mieux ! Voilà qu'il utilise le shunpô en plus ! Bordel, mais comment je vais faire pour le retrouver ?

Avant de complètement paniquer, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur la pression spirituelle du beau et glacial Capitaine. Elle s'étiole comme un tissu de soie qui flotterait au vent et serait emporté par une légère brise, de plus en plus loin de moi.

J'essaie de la suivre et de marcher le plus vite possible dans le labyrinthe des nombreux couloirs. Manque de bol, vu que je progresse à la vitesse d'un escargot rhumatisant, je finis par perdre définitivement l'aura du maître des lieux. Impossible de deviner où il va dans ces conditions.

Oh putain, je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade…

Soudain, j'entends un chuchotement près de moi :

- Psst, Kei-Sama !

Forcément, ce ne peut être que Miyabi pour m'interpeller comme ça. Mais bon, vu ma situation actuelle, je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter. Aussi je la rabroue le plus gentiment possible :

- Désolée Miyabi, je suis pressée : je dois retrouver le Capitaine Kuchiki et il a disparu…

- Il est sur le terrain d'entraînement à l'arrière du domaine. Suivez-moi je vous prie, je vais vous indiquer un raccourci.

Est-ce que cette fille possède un radar à « apprentie guerrière qui va se faire salement engueuler » ? A moins qu'elle n'ait senti ma détresse ? Elle m'a tourné le dos et trottine devant moi à défaut de courir, sanglée dans son kimono.

Je prends néanmoins le temps de m'arrêter pour l'attraper par la manche et lui presser très fort la main. J'essaie de faire passer toute ma reconnaissance dans ce simple geste et j'espère qu'elle a compris. Je crois que oui, car elle me regarde en souriant et hoche la tête :

- Par ici s'il vous plaît, Kei-Sama.

Elle m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs et de portes et je sens brusquement de nouveau le reiatsu du Capitaine qui augmente graduellement. Je me rapproche. Miyabi se retourne une dernière fois vers moi et murmure :

- Je vous abandonne là, Kei-Sama. Mon maitre serait furieux s'il me voyait en votre compagnie.

Ben tiens. Il ferait beau voir en effet qu'une guerrière céleste infoutue de maîtriser le shunpô soit obligée de se faire indiquer le chemin par une suivante. Il en avalerait ses kenseïkaan, pour sûr.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Encore merci de ton aide.

Elle s'incline profondément :

- C'est un honneur, Kei-Sama.

Et disparaît à son tour. Mais comment fait-elle ça ? Il faut croire qu'une formation de disparition instantanée est prodiguée à chaque membre du clan Kuchiki, depuis les grouillots en cuisine jusqu'au maître des lieux lui-même, pas possible autrement.

Je respire à fond et m'avance vers le terrain bordé d'arbres au centre duquel se tient, comme la dernière fois, l'homme splendide qui me bouleverse. Hum. Après notre rencontre, je pense que je devrais revoir ma conjugaison et mettre désormais ce verbe au passé. Mais à peine a-t-il ouvert ses yeux au regard si intense, que je change derechef d'avis : je crois que non, finalement, le présent s'impose. Merde, j'en sais trop rien et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !

J'arrive finalement en face de lui. Il dégaine lentement Senbonzakura tout en répétant la même chose que la dernière fois :

- En garde.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Le simple fait de replier le bras afin de sortir Hoshi de son fourreau et la tendre devant moi me fera hurler de douleur. Comment combattre dans ces conditions ?

Hélas pour moi, mon mutisme contrarie le Capitaine agacé, il s'avance encore plus près et me renvoie dans mes buts de son ton si sarcastique et hautain :

- Ne comptez-vous pas vous battre ? Ou bien me trouvez-vous indigne de croiser le fer avec vous ? A moins que vous ne préfériez le faire qu'avec des subalternes…

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer. Il serait pour de bon fou de rage. Le mieux pour l'instant est de garder le silence. Il a déjà une piètre opinion de moi, alors tout lui révéler… Cela ne servirait à rien. Alors je serre les dents et dégaine à mon tour.

* * *

_Hello!_

_Vous vous demandez certainement ce que je fait exactement à publier puis effacer puis puis republier mes chapitres? La réponse est simple: ne laissez** jamais** votre chat sauter sur vous genoux quand vous editez votre !  
_

_Donc, désolée, gomen gomen pour tout ce fatras, mais je ne voulais pas non plus effacer ma fic pour tout recommencer, j'aurai effacé du coup vos commentaires... Comme il n'y en a pas des masses, autant dire combien ils me sont précieux! ^^_

_(sincèrement, pour être aussi peu nombreux à vous manifester, vous voulez ma mort, ou quoi? Ignorez-vous combien c'est vital pour un auteur, des reviews? Allez hop, soyez pas timide! Un p'tit mot! )_

_A très vite!_

_Hagaren  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 20 :_

Le choc me coupe le souffle et je tombe lamentablement par terre. Pliée en deux, en train de bouffer la poussière du terrain, j'essaie de ne pas hurler de douleur. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux que me recroqueviller au sol, en attendant que mes terminaisons nerveuses arrêtent de me rappeler que je viens de me faire latter en beauté. Cette souffrance est ma seule compagne pour l'instant le Capitaine est loin de moi et Hoshi a valdingué allez savoir où, car je suis dans l'incapacité totale de la garder en main.

Et pendant ce temps, toujours au sol comme un vulgaire tas de linge sale, je tente de refaire entrer l'air dans mes poumons, mais ceux-ci sont visiblement en ciment, car ils refusent de coopérer. Putain que ça fait mal ! Atterrir contre un arbre puis tomber comme une bouse à son pied, balancée là par un sort de Kidô dévastateur, ne va pas arranger mes affaires, loin s'en faut.

C'est tout simplement dingue. La puissance du Capitaine Kuchiki est encore plus impressionnante que je ne l'imaginais. Et il en a un contrôle absolu … Il en fait ce qu'il en veut, la fait varier, la cache pour mieux la libérer.

Après avoir paré mes pathétiques tentatives de combat à l'épée, il a brusquement changé de stratégie alors que nos deux lames se croisaient. Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai juste senti que j'atterrissais contre un arbre, soufflée comme un vulgaire brin de paille par la déflagration du sort…Et là, sur cette dernière attaque, il y est allé franco, c'est sûr. Certain, même. Vu comme il me porte en haute estime, je ne le vois pas retenir ses coups pour moi. Pauvre Renji, son premier affrontement avec son Capitaine a dû être un vrai supplice. Car j'imagine qu'il a encaissé encore pire que moi…

J'essaie d'ignorer la douleur qui m'assaille et fait tout mon possible pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de se libérer. Je tousse afin de cracher la terre qui est rentrée dans ma bouche et entreprends, sans grand résultat, de me remettre debout. Bon, visons le « quatre pattes », alors. Et sans ramper. Tâchons de garder une miette de fierté…

Je l'entends s'approcher de moi. Je suis mal barrée. Si je reste par terre plus longtemps, Dieu sait ce qu'il va me faire en représailles. Allez Kei, relève-toi. Tu peux le faire. Je ramasse Hoshi que je retrouve assez près de moi et m'en sers comme d'un bâton de vieillesse pour me redresser. Serre les dents, Kei, encaisse… Ne te plains pas, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses…

- Votre attitude est indigne.

Je me redresse comme je peux et arrive par je ne sais quel miracle jusqu'à la station debout, en chancelant. Bon, voilà qui est fait, ne me reste plus qu'à réussir à soutenir le regard dur et froid de mon adversaire. Peine perdue. Hoshi glisse une nouvelle fois de mes doigts et je n'ai même pas la force de la retenir. Sa Seigneurie a l'air encore plus ravie de ce spectacle et manifeste son contentement en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Mais au point où j'en suis, plus rien ne m'importe. J'ignore le fait qu'il m'humilie encore plus en appuyant la pointe de Senbonzakura contre ma gorge. Je ne réagis pas et garde les bras ballants. Je n'ai plus la force de contrer la moindre attaque. Ni même de bouger.

Mais mon manque de réaction lui fait perdre patience une fois de plus:

- Est-ce ainsi que vous avez failli tuer un vice-Capitaine ? Vous n'avez même pas le niveau d'une première année ! Vous comporter de la sorte et refuser de combattre est bien puéril… Ou bien avez-vous décidé de laisser votre rancœur personnelle vous dicter vos choix ?

Je finis par ouvrir la bouche pour croasser :

- Je n'ai aucune rancœur, Capitaine. C'est juste que…

- Que ?

Devant ma pitoyable position, je finis par avouer, tout en occultant le véritable fond du problème. Un pieux mensonge… N'importe quoi, pourvu que ce simulacre de combat prenne fin.

Je soupire :

- Que j'ai enfin retrouvé la nuit dernière la forme ultime de Fleur de Lune et Perle d'Etoile. Ce n'est pas un Bankaï, ou quelque chose d'approchant, mais une évolution supérieure. J'en ai pris conscience lors de l'explosion de mon reiatsu face à Renji. Je devais comprendre cette étape et l'assimiler. Et je crois avoir réussi. Mais cette libération m'a tout simplement épuisée… Je suis à bout de forces, finissais-je par dire en baissant la tête.

Il accentue très légèrement la pression de la pointe de Senbonzakura, toujours sous mon menton, afin de m'obliger à relever la tête et le regarder :

- Et vous ne comptiez pas en informer le Goteï 13 ? M'en informer ce soir ? ajoute-t-il un instant plus tard.

Un petit rire sans joie m'échappe malgré moi :

- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps.

Il tique légèrement et abaisse son arme :

- Fort bien. Dans ce cas, arrêtons pour ce soir. Nous remettons ce combat à demain matin, lorsque vous aurez récupéré quelques forces. Le Capitaine Unohana vous a bien affirmé que vous aviez besoin de moins de temps pour ce faire que la moyenne et j'ai toute confiance en son jugement.

Pour une fois j'ai le bon sens de ne rien répliquer et me contente de hocher la tête. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la force de faire autre chose.

Et là, brusquement, son reiatsu se développe. Il n'explose pas afin de m'écraser de sa puissance, non, bien au contraire. Par contre, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Il m'entoure et m'englobe comme si je ne faisais qu'un avec cette énergie phénoménale et cette sensation à quelque chose de doux, de rassurant. C'est comme si le Capitaine m'enveloppait dans… une couverture chaude et moelleuse.

Ca me rappelle vaguement une sensation, un partage… Une étreinte, peut-être ? Je me laisse aller à cette sensation, stupéfaite de découvrir que le reiatsu pouvait être autre chose qu'une mesure de puissance d'attaque. Et c'est bon. Une caresse d'énergie très douce, apaisante, bienfaitrice. Incroyable. Il arrive même à faire ça ?

Pour un peu, je fermerais les yeux en m'abandonnant totalement, lorsque j'entends mon interlocuteur murmurer, comme pour lui-même :

Effectivement, je ne ressens pas votre pression spirituelle… A votre contact, j'ai fait l'erreur de considérer vos fluctuations de reiatsu comme un fait acquis puisque sous contrôle de la pierre de Seki. Mais là… Je n'en trouve plus la moindre trace. Vous en êtes aussi dépourvue qu'un enfant qui vient de naître.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer et suis bien trop étonnée pour le faire : plus du tout de pression spirituelle ? Reiten m'avais prévenue que nos retrouvailles nécessitaient toute mon énergie, mais à ce point ? Étais-je si démunie ? Ceci explique donc cela, tout compte fait… Une guerrière qui se fait battre comme plâtre par des adversaires bien plus faibles qu'elle en temps normal sans qu'elle puisse se défendre… bien sûr. Je suis vraiment trop dure de la comprenette, moi, parfois ! Pas étonnant que je ne puisse pas envisager de croiser le fer avec un Capitaine dans de telles conditions !

Pendant ce temps, je constate à regrets que le Capitaine Kuchiki a cessé son déploiement d'énergie. Dommage, j'étais bien dans cette sorte de nuage sucré, moi. Cet homme est finalement bel et bien capable de douceur quand l'envie lui en prend…

Mais ce n'est visiblement pas pour tout de suite, car il n'a pas manqué de m'observer de son fameux regard mi-condescendant, mi-détaché qu'il affectionne tant et qui prive de toute émotion visible son beau visage. Néanmoins, lorsque je lève les yeux vers lui et soutiens son regard, je crois voir une lueur inconnue passer dans ses prunelles. Aurait-il pitié de moi ? Ou bien juste envie que j'arrête de lui faire perdre son temps ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il est clair que je suis une gêne pour lui. Il rengaine son zanpakutô dévastateur, me tourne le dos et commence à s'éloigner. Grâce à son action de toute à l'heure, je suis un chouïa moins épuisée et peux me pencher. J'attrape Hoshi, la replace dans mon dos et me dirige d'un pas lourd à sa suite. J'essaie de masser un peu mon épaule gauche, le plus discrètement possible : j'ai de nouveau quatre ans et je viens de me faire gronder après une grosse bêtise. Merde.

Je traîne les pieds le plus possible, pour augmenter la distance entre nous deux : je ne veux pas qu'il me voit aussi lamentable. Visiblement, la faiblesse est la pire des attitudes pour lui, surtout de la part d'une guerrière sensée sauver toute la Soul Society. Pour l'instant je suis plus humaine qu'autre chose, avec de maigres capacités et des doutes plein la tête. Certes, j'ai progressé depuis mon arrivée ici, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, bien au contraire…

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas remarqué que, au lieu de s'éloigner de moi, le capitaine a ralenti le pas afin d'arriver à ma hauteur et marcher à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien. Je ne souffle pas mot davantage et l'ambiance est joyeuse au point de rivaliser avec un dancefloor surchauffé à Ibiza.

Si je ne veux pas qu'il me jette dehors prochainement, je lui dois quand même un minimum d'excuses. Aussi, j'essaie maladroitement de briser le glacier qui est en train de se construire entre nous deux :

- Capitaine, je voulais vous dire que…

Je déglutis avec difficulté la grosse pelote de laine qui vient de se former dans ma gorge. Les excuses ne sont pas mon fort, c'est en général les gens qui m'en présentent, cherchant à apaiser mes colères volcaniques bien connues. L'exercice est plus dur que je ne le croyais, en définitive :

- Que j'aurais dû…

Fidèle à son habitude, il se montre compréhensif tout en étant imbuvable :

- Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller prendre un bain chaud afin de vous détendre. Je donnerai des ordres pour qu'on vous serve une collation dans vos appartements tout de suite après.

Je souris intérieurement et risque un bref coup d'œil vers lui. Rien que son profil est à tomber par terre. Mais il capte mon regard et m'apostrophe :

- Cette alternative ne vous conviendrait-elle pas ?

Ouhlà, décidément, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage ! Qu'on m'explique pourquoi il m'a empêché de me ramasser par terre quand il m'a rattrapé du toit ? A moins qu'il n'ait un frère jumeau doux, aimant et compréhensif que Tite a bien gardé de divulguer ? Parce que là, très franchement, je ne comprends pas, vu son attitude chaleureuse envers moi, pourquoi je suis toujours en vie !

Quoiqu'il en soit, désamorçons rapidement avant qu'il croit que je me fous de lui, c'est visiblement urgent :

- Si, bien au contraire, c'est parfait.

Je me fends même d'un petit sourire. Finalement, j'ai eu une super idée de m'inspirer du comportement habituel de Miyabi. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier, parce que je n'aurais pas réussi toute seule. Personnellement, je lui aurais plus envoyé ma main dans la figure… Ou arraché ses fringues. Merde, c'est vrai, j'ai pas la force d'appliquer cette dernière éventualité.

Nous n'échangeons plus une seule parole jusqu'au domaine et je me dirige vers la salle d'eau après l'avoir salué d'un hochement de tête un peu plus prononcé que ceux dont je le gratifie habituellement. Il ne remarque rien. Bah. C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Je rêve de la piscine d'eau chaude, le reste m'importe peu. On viendrait me dire séance tenante que Georges Clooney est à la porte et attend après moi en tenue d'Adam que je m'en ficherais comme de ma première petite culotte.

Je me dessape le plus vite que je peux, c'est-à-dire très lentement, m'enroule dans une serviette et ouvre la porte coulissante. Les volutes de vapeur qui s'élèvent du bassin sont prometteuses et à peine ai-je descendu les quelques marches qui me permettent de m'enfoncer dans l'eau qu'une voix familière m'interpelle :

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici, je dois te l'avouer.

Rukia. Putain de merde ! Que fait-elle ici, à cette heure-ci ? D'habitude, elle prend son bain bien avant moi! Je rougis séance tenante. Allons bon, après le frère, c'est maintenant la sœur qui me fait piquer des fards d'un autre monde ?

Il faut dire que nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole depuis l'incident autour du lit de Renji. Et c'est elle qui est étonnée de me trouver ici, alors que nous faisons tout pour ne pas nous retrouver l'une en face de l'autre ? Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lui parler. Les reproches silencieux qu'elle m'avait alors clairement adressés n'ont pas atténué ma sensation de culpabilité. Cette dernière m'est toujours chevillée au corps et a mon avis, n'est pas prête de disparaître.

Rukia me fixe toujours de ses immenses yeux bleus, mais son expression est indéchiffrable. Je redresse la tête et la regarde à mon tour : pas de reproches, cette fois, juste une sorte de curiosité polie, comme on regarderait un lapin tétanisé par la peur afin de connaître sa réaction. Je prends une bonne bouffée d'air, l'expire lentement et me redresse. Puis réponds à mon tour, d'une voix qui croasse un peu :

- Je peux en dire autant, je croyais être la dernière à prendre mon bain.

Elle a un petit sourire encourageant :

- Il faut croire que tu te seras trompée.

Bon, ok, j'ai compris, tu joues la tentative de réconciliation. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment la prendre : je sais que Rukia est franche, mais si on touche à Renji, là, on touche à une part d'elle-même… Et peut-être va-t-elle réagir différemment.

Mais contre toute attente, elle a un petit geste de la main, me faisant signe de venir la rejoindre dans l'eau chaude. Alors je finis de descendre les marches pour finalement m'asseoir près d'elle, faisant bien attention de lui dissimuler mon dos en charpie.

* * *

_Hello!_

_Avant tout, merci merci aux deux malheureuses personnes qui m'ont laissée une review: merci de vous êtres manifestées, merci de vos encouragements, vous êtes des amours! C'est uniquement pour vous que je continue à publier ici, car j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes, avec ce silence de plomb... _

_Et sinon, désolée si vous attendiez un super combat Kei/MON seigneur, mais très sincèrement, je trouvais que c'était abusé dans l'état où elle se trouve.. Mais très prochainement, je vous promets de vous assoir sur vos derrières avec une surprise de taille. Inutile de chercher, vous n'y arrivez pas. Foi d'Hagaren. ^^_

_Limite, je me demande si je vais pas vous clouer à vos sièges... C'est quoi cette surprise? Ben vous avez qu'à venir me le demander. Na._

_Hagaren  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21 :_

A peine l'eau commence-t-elle à caresser ma peau, alors que je m'enfonce dans le liquide brûlant, que je ne peux me retenir de pousser un râle de satisfaction. A présent, immergée dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, je me laisse aller en fermant les yeux contre le rebord de pierre. Nirvana, je t'ai trouvé.

- Kei ?

- Mmmm ?

- Je suis désolée.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je me redresse complètement en ouvrant des yeux ronds :

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu…

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ne te fais donc pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es en réalité. Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

Mais si les mots semblent durs Rukia me sourit avec douceur, contredisant ses paroles. Alors un grand poids s'envole de mes épaules et je lui souris à mon tour je cherche sa main sous l'eau et elle la saisit sans hésitation. Décidément je joue à « mes mains ont la parole » avec toutes les filles que je rencontre aujourd'hui.

Je formule enfin à haute voix la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours :

- Comment va-t-il ?

Son sourire se fait plus grand et ses yeux se mettent à briller :

- Très bien ! Il a complètement récupéré de ses blessures et il s'entraîne maintenant à canaliser son nouveau reiatsu. Hier il a tenté d'utiliser Hiiho Zabimaru mais heureusement qu'il s'entraînait vers les ruines de la troisième division, car il n'a pas du tout réussi ! Il a failli mettre le feu à ses cheveux et ses sourcils ont roussi. Ce qui me semble être une bonne alternative à ses tatouages finalement, ajoute-t-elle dans une pseudo attitude de réflexion.

Nous rions encore un bon moment des déconfitures de Renji puis nous sortons de l'eau. A ce moment je baisse ma garde et oublie de lui dissimuler mon dos. J'avais vu juste : un bon bain chaud m'a reposé et la douleur a quasiment disparue. Effectivement, je cicatrise vite…

- Juste ciel Kei, mais dans quel état es-tu ?

Merde. Rukia a maintenant une vue exceptionnelle sur mon dos zébré. J'ai juste le temps de saisir un kimono et de commencer à m'en vêtir quand elle ajoute à haute voix, à ma grande horreur :

- C'est encore pire que ce que vous soupçonniez, Nii-Sama !

Pâle comme une morte, je me tourne vers elle :

- Quoi ? Tu as… prévenu ton frère ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, je sens soudain la pression spirituelle du Capitaine dans mon dos. Mortifiée, je me retourne, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine pour essayer de dissimuler ma nudité, car mon kimono est toujours à moitié enfilé et me cache à peine. Le col est au niveau de mon coccyx et offre ainsi une vue imprenable depuis ma nuque jusqu'à ma chute de reins.

Les yeux d'ordinaire mauves semblent noirs et sont plissés sous l'évidente contrariété de leur propriétaire. Il ne desserre pas les dents cependant et c'est Rukia qui parle à sa place :

- Qui a osé ?

Malgré moi, je réagis comme une enfant prise en faute et baisse la tête :

- Quelle importance ? Je ne souffre déjà quasiment plus. Dès demain il n'en paraîtra plus rien…

Un silence plus pesant encore que mon humour déplorable s'installe. Je lève timidement les yeux vers le maître de céans toujours silencieux, mais celui-ci m'a déjà tourné le dos et est sur le point de sortir.

Je ramène les pans du vêtement autour de moi en songeant distraitement que cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il me voit à moitié nue en sortant de mon bain … Et que je ne m'en formalise même pas. La porte se referme sur un claquement plus sec qu'habituellement. Je soupire néanmoins de soulagement.

Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ça.

Me tournant vers Rukia, maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau seules, j'explose enfin :

- Tu me surveillais ? Comment savais-tu que ton frère était là ? Et comment savais-tu qu'il avait des soupçons ?

Rukia reste cependant stoïque :

- Les papillons de l'enfer vont plus vite que toi, Kei. Nii-Sama m'a demandé de venir dans la salle de bain quand tu te déshabillais et de regarder si tu n'étais pas blessée : il a jugé que tu étais bien trop mal en point lors de votre combat pour une simple fatigue.

« Vu que j'étais proche de ces lieux, je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'installer dans l'eau quelques secondes avant que tu n'entres. Et ce que j'ai vu a confirmé que tu es bonne pour retourner voir le Capitaine Unohana avec diligence.

Resserrant la ceinture du peignoir d'un geste un peu trop vif qui me coupe presque le souffle, je fulmine :

- Voilà qui est très sympa, vraiment ! Savoir que non seulement je suis observée dès que je pose un pied en dehors d'ici, mais également lorsque je prends un bain… La confiance règne !

Alors Rukia pique une colère. Une vraie. On dirait moi, avec quarante centimètres de moins ce qui est encore plus impressionnant à voir :

- Tu veux que je t'avoue sans détours quelque chose ? Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu as des réactions d'enfant gâtée qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ! Au lieu de vouloir gérer les choses seules, commence donc par venir en discuter ! Nous connaissons l'Académie, le Seireiteï et la Soul Society elle-même mieux que toi, il me semble ? Tout le monde ici présent se soucie de toi, de ton devenir, de ton bien-être, mais tu n'en as que faire et agis à ta guise !

« Crois-tu que garder le silence solutionnera tes problèmes ? Tu viens juste d'arriver en ces lieux et tu penses pouvoir en percer tous les codes ? Si les hautes instances ont pensé qu'il te fallait être chaperonnée, cela n'est pas en vain ! Tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper de telles billevesées, Envoyée Céleste ! Tu ne dois pas te détourner de la raison de ta présence ici. Mais au lieu de se concentrer de toutes tes forces dans ce but, Mademoiselle préfère se mettre dans des situations susceptibles de freiner son apprentissage !

« Crois –tu sincèrement qu'Aïzen attendra tranquillement que tu sois parfaitement prête à le battre avant de vouloir revenir nous occire ? Il n'hésitera pas lorsqu'il sera prêt, lui ! Alors tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant !

Maintenant en larmes, livide et folle de rage et de colère mêlées, je me mets à hurler à mon tour :

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je baille aux corneilles ? Que je me retrouve dans cet état par plaisir, histoire de perdre du temps ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je dois me dépêcher de retrouver la mémoire ? Tu imagines un peu ce que je ressens, au quotidien ? Est-ce que tu t'es mise à ma place, rien qu'une fois ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Et personne ne le fait, ni ne veut le faire ! Alors arrêtez tous de me mettre autant la pression ! J'en peux plus, moi, je vais craquer !

- Mais tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu es la guerrière divine que tu le veuilles ou non !

Alors là, trop, c'est trop. J'ai effectivement rien demandé, moi, je vous rappelle.

Je suis déjà dehors avant même de savoir ce que je fais maisn cette fois-ci, j'arrive à ne pas me jeter dans les bras du chef du clan Kuchiki qui est là, devant la porte. Sans même chercher à reprendre contenance ou essuyer mes yeux, je le foudroie du regard, à moins que je ne le prenne à témoin de ma détresse, allez donc savoir.

Mais sans même essayer de polémiquer, expliquer ou juste ouvrir la bouche, je tourne la tête et me mets à courir. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter, non, de subir un affront de sa part, en plus. Deux secondes plus tard, je laisse le frère et la sœur loin derrière moi. Je note avec un certain cynisme, malgré la situation, que des forces semblent m'être revenues.

Mais alors quoi ? Vous tous, habitants sur Seireiteï, vous pensez que nous faisons une course contre la montre ? Qu'un ennemi surpuissant va revenir pour tous vous envoyer _ad patres_ ? Que personne ici n'est de taille ? Que vous allez tous y rester ? Pas de panique, les shinigamis ! Votre solution à tout ça est là ! Bientôt, très bientôt, la guerrière sera au rendez-vous ! Dormez tranquille, elle sera là pour tous vous sauver ! Croyez-moi, je vais travailler encore plus dur et m'améliorer _fissa_. Vous pourrez être fier de votre apprentissage bien rigoureux et inhumain, pas de problème !

Je vais m'atteler à maîtriser le shunpô, à revoir Reiten sans me retrouver dans un état comme celui de ce soir, à maîtriser parfaitement mes armes comme ma puissance. Je serai bientôt une guerrière accomplie qui aura recouvré la mémoire et sera tout à fait apte à protéger comme il se doit la Soul Society, car tel est mon rôle.

Je vais devenir létale et efficace, une machine à tuer. Aïzen peut d'ors et déjà commencer à trembler, car il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Dès qu'il mettra un pied ici, l'envoyée divine le lattera sévère, genre le satellisera en orbite pour plusieurs millénaires sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de se poser la question du pourquoi du comment.

Pas de problème, je viens de vous le répéter !

Mais moi, j'ai juste envie de mourir.

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis debout bien avant que Miyabi n'ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour venir me réveiller. Je ne desserre pas les dents tout le temps de mes préparatifs et, même si je vois bien que ma copine est décomposée de me voir dans cet état, je savoure ma colère et n'essaie pas un seul instant de désamorcer la tension ambiante. C'est elle qui le fait :

- Kei –Sama ? Messire Byakuya vous attend sur le terrain d'entraînement, afin de poursuivre votre combat d'hier et il m'a chargé….

Sans la regarder et en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, je réplique méchamment :

- Le Capitaine a visiblement oublié qu'il y a des cours dès le matin à l'Académie. Et je risque d'être en retard si je continue à te parler.

Elle ne réplique pas et est certainement en train de me saluer quand je sors d'un pas vif et pars sans me retourner en direction de l'école. Depuis toujours, j'ai eu ce besoin de marcher afin d'évacuer ma colère, ma frustration, bref tous ces sentiments qui pourrissent bien la vie et les relations avec ceux qu'on aime. Aussi je commence à reprendre mon rythme de « démarche Tokyoïte » comme je l'appelais lorsque j'étais vivante, cette allure plus que pressée qui fait avaler les kilomètres sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je repense à mon attitude envers Miyabi. Injuste ? Oh que oui et plus qu'injuste, même ! Et j'ignore bien pourquoi je m'en prends ainsi à la seule personne dans ce domaine qui se soucie de ce que je peux ressentir.

En fait, je suis trop bouleversée pour ne pas transmettre mon ressentiment et ma déception actuelle, alors je préfère m'enfermer dans ma bulle et accrocher une pancarte imaginaire mais bien visible autour de mon cou disant « approchez à vos risques et périls ». Histoire de déculpabiliser, je me dis que je préfère l'épargner en agissant ainsi, même si elle ne le comprend pas pour l'instant…

J'ai marché jusqu'à l'enceinte de l'école de shinigamis sans avoir recours ni à mon « chauffeur » ni au shunpô, bien sûr. Il m'aurait bien aidée en ce moment, mais faut pas trop m'en demander non plus. Quand je franchis les portes de l'entrée secondaire, je m'aperçois avec horreur que j'ai fait un détour pour arriver jusqu'ici sans même rendre compte et que, du coup, je suis à la bourre. Et merde, manquait plus que ça ! Mais je cumule, ma parole !

Je me mets à courir en direction du bâtiment principal où sont dispensés les cours. Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, je m'aperçois bien vite qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel : il n'y a personne. Je m'arrête afin de regarder autour de moi. La cour aussi est vide, de même que le hall d'entrée. Je ressors afin d'aller inspecter les jardins attenants mais là encore, personne.

De plus en plus flippant, cette histoire.

Heureusement, j'aperçois au loin deux silhouettes en train de courir en direction de l'entrée principale. Je les hèle, mais ils sont trop loin pour m'entendre. Alors je leur emboîte le pas et arrive juste après eux pour voir que toute l'école, étudiants comme professeurs, forment à présent une haie d'honneur encadrant l'allée qui remonte vers l'entrée.

Je cherche ma classe des yeux, normalement réunie autour du professeur de shunpô puisque c'était le cours initialement prévu à cette heure-là. Mais je constate avec horreur qu'elle se trouve un peu loin sur ma gauche, avec le professeur de combat, celui-là même qui a autorisé ma mise en charpie d'hier. C'est vrai que, malheureusement pour moi, c'est le responsable de ma promotion…

En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, j'espère seulement deux choses : _primo_, arriver _discretos_ histoire de pas me faire remarquer, et _secundo_, que le prof ne se rende pas compte que je suis à la bourre. Je cours maintenant le plus silencieusement possible et arrive juste derrière l'un de mes camarades. Mais la guigne me poursuit : l'enseignant a tourné la tête pile au moment où je me suis arrêtée. Donc, m'a vue. Et forcément, me fait signe de m'avancer. Ce type a un radar, ou quoi ?

La mort dans l'âme et me faisant le plus petite possible, je me fraye un chemin parmi mes comparses et arrive au second rang, juste devant Omaeda Senpaï. Je me demande bien pourquoi l'école au grand complet est au garde à vous de la sorte. J'entends des chuchotements autour de moi et comprends le mot « Capitaine ». De quoi ?

Puis je me rappelle les souvenirs de Renji, quand lui-même était à l'Académie : Aïzen était venu en visite avec Gin et tous les élèves s'étaient attroupés ainsi, comme un troupeau de vaches regardant passer un train. Faut dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de distractions, par ici…

Je tourne la tête, histoire de voir si ma théorie est exacte : en amont, rien. Et vers l'entrée ? Je ne vois pas grand-chose non plus. Mais c'est lorsque je regarde devant moi que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer. J'ai complètement raison : un Capitaine est bien en visite. Avec son vice-Capitaine, bien évidemment. Ils sont pile en face de moi et se contentent de regarder droit devant eux, en marchant calmement. Mais je reconnaîtrais ce profil noble et si beau n'importe où, ainsi que la chevelure qui semble prendre feu à chaque fois qu'elle est exposée à la lumière du soleil de la seconde personne.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki et Renji.

* * *

_Voili voilou! Pfff... C'est désespérant, ce silence ..._

_Merci tout plein à ceux qui daignent passer...  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapitre 21 :_

Je suis tiraillée entre deux sentiments bien distincts et totalement opposés. D'un côté je suis super contente de revoir Renji. Il semble aller très bien et avoir complètement récupéré. A t-il réussi à canaliser son énergie ? Si la Capitaine Unohana a raison, pourquoi est-il toujours en poste en tant que vice-Capitaine ? Et quant à son Capitaine… Pourquoi être venu ici ? Aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir derrière la tête ?

Ils nous ont dépassés, ils sont à présent à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Toutes ces questions sans réponses continuent de tourner dans ma tête, quand tout à coup, je sens une brusque et violente poussée dans mon dos. Impossible de conserver l'équilibre et l'élève devant moi s'est écarté du chemin pour regarder passer les invités prestigieux devant nous : il ne peut pas amortir ma chute.

J'arrive néanmoins à ne pas tomber, je en sais par quel miracle, mais en tout cas, je réussi très bien à me faire remarquer : je sors brusquement du rang, la tête la première, en regardant mes pieds et en faisant de grands moulinets avec mes bras histoire de retrouver l'équilibre. Ca fonctionne. Ouf. Je ne me suis pas vautrée comme une vieille crêpe devant le Capitaine. Ils ne se sont pas retournés.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais qui est hélas de courte durée. Bon, j'aurais dû faire attention, ceci dit : commencer par m'excuser auprès du prof irascible et regarder ensuite si tout le monde m'avait vu me ridiculiser. Et pas dans le sens inverse.

Aussi, je n'ai absolument pas vu arriver la beigne monumentale qui me jette littéralement par terre. Mais la sentir, ça oui. Tellement que je reste agenouillée pour pouvoir porter la main à ma joue, où je pourrais très certainement faire cuire un œuf dessus tant elle est brûlante.

Il y est pas allé de main morte, l'autre enfoiré d'enseignant. Et maintenant, il est penché sur moi, en train de vociférer, mais paradoxalement pas assez fort pour être entendu par tout le monde : seule la classe peut l'entendre me jeter comme du poisson pourri :

- Vous ! Bien évidemment ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Quand allez-vous cesser de vous faire remarquer ? Vous mériteriez que…

Mais bizarrement, je ne saurais jamais ce que j'aurai mérité qu'il me fasse subir sa litanie se transforme en gargouillements inintelligibles et il ne prononce plus un mot. Je lève les yeux et vois qu'effectivement, il ne peut pas trop se permettre de continuer à me hurler dessus.

Car c'est beaucoup moins facile d'engueuler quelqu'un à terre quand on a Senbonzakura sous la gorge. Aussi, il se tait, mais en profite pour transpirer à grosses gouttes et à pâlir pour atteindre la blancheur élégante d'un bidet.

Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

J'essaie de comprendre et d'analyser la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux, alors que tous les protagonistes sont immobiles. Mais cette scène est tout simplement irréelle ! Si je n'étais pas déjà assise par terre, je crois bien que j'en tomberai sur le cul.

Imaginez un peu le truc : une allée immense, menant à de non moins immenses battants d'une porte tout aussi monumentale. Tout au long de cette allée, une foule scrupuleusement répartie, comme par un semeur consciencieux, soucieux de ne pas avoir oublié un seul espace. Et au milieu de tout ça, deux personnes, superbes et imposantes passent, illuminant de leur puissance, de leur position et de leur charisme tout ce petit monde.

Et puis d'un coup, le protagoniste principal de cette venue quasi miraculeuse se retrouve presque à mes côtés. Sauf que je suis agenouillée devant lui et qu'un tourmenteur qui vient de me battre, pourtant grand et imposant aussi, tremble maintenant de peur. Car le visiteur, le plus auréolé de prestance, tient en respect le professeur qui a osé lever la main sur moi.

Maintenant que je connais sa Seigneurie comme je la connais, je sais que si je bats des cils un peu trop fort, des morceaux de l'outrageant seront éparpillées aux quatre vents et qu'il faudra le reconstituer avec une pince à épiler. Et ce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Capitaine » et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il meurt d'envie de faire.

Oh, bien sûr je vous entends déjà protester : « comment peux-tu le connaitre au bout de quelques semaines à peine, ce type est plus imperméable qu'une toile cirée, qui sait seulement ce qui se passe dans sa tête et toi tu prétends le savoir ? » Et bien actuellement, oui.

Car vous n'avez pas eu l'opportunité de voir ses yeux. Et d'avoir pigé que leur couleur varie en fonction de ses émotions. Et que vu d'où je suis actuellement et ma vue est imprenable, ils sont sombres. Très sombres. Et que si son visage reste calme comme à l'accoutumée, l'humeur véritable du propriétaire de ces yeux si…enfin, voilà, quoi, est tout bonnement l'envie de meurtre.

Alors, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire : faire fi de toute vanité, de toute fierté. Et lui demander d'abandonner.

Je ne suis pas sensée le connaitre, je ne peux pas l'interpeller, moi la nouvelle élève, même si je suis la nièce du Capitaine-Commandant. Quiconque connait le dirigeant du Goteï 13 et c'est le cas de tout le monde ici, sait que ce n'est pas le genre à mêler vie de famille et travail. Pas de risque donc de voir un Capitaine à la maison lors d'un barbecue estival. Alors, il ne me reste plus que le seul moyen à disposition de tout un chacun pour faire passer mon message: mes yeux.

Je sais qu'il va finir par baisser les siens vers moi, à un moment où à un autre. Et lorsqu'il le fera, je n'aurais pas d'autres chances de réussir à capter son attention. Et c'est là que tout va se jouer. Alors si je n'ai que ce moyen là, autant y aller franchement : je mets toute mon âme dans mes prunelles.

Comme prévu, ça arrive enfin.

Et c'est silencieusement que je le supplie. Lui. :

- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie. Avez-vous déjà vu comme l'école en entier nous fixe ? Avez-vous que, outre l'aspect surréaliste de ce que vous faites, tous me dévisagent _moi_ ? Et là, on est bien au-delà d'un simple regard !

« Si vous allez plus avant, il va finir par se savoir que je suis votre invitée et que je dors chez vous chaque nuit. Si cela se sait, il faudra très peu de temps pour découvrir ma véritable identité et ma véritable nature. Ils vont savoir également pourquoi je suis ici. Vous imaginez le résultat ? Qui sait comment ces shinigamis vont réagir ? Vous imaginez ne serait-ce qu'un instant la dose de problèmes qui vont me tomber dessus ? Vous voulez vraiment m'infliger ça ?

« Je sais que c'est très égoïste comme réaction, j'en ai conscience ! Je sais combien je vous indiffère et vous fait pitié. Mon attitude vous déçoit, je le sais, n'allez pas croire que je ne remarque rien ! Bien sûr, je devrais vous remercier infiniment de voler à mon secours de la sorte, mais pensez un peu aux conséquences futures, si jamais vous découpez ce malotru.

A votre avis, pourquoi croyez vous que je me suis laissé taper dessus sans rien dire ? Croyez vous que je n'ai pas d'autres problèmes plus urgents que de devoir justifier mon nom, ma position, mon rôle auprès de tous ?

« Je vous en prie, ne le voyez-vous pas ? Je suis en train de vous supplier, là ! Avouez que c'est remarquable : c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais faite et que j'ai toujours détesté. J'ai mis mon « moi » tout entier entre parenthèses pour faire ce qui est contraire à mon tempérament. Devant vous, qui plus est !

« Vous imaginez-vous seulement ce que votre réaction va induire ?

« Vous imaginez-vous seulement ce que ça me coûte ?

« Vous imaginez-vous combien je me soucie de votre réaction ?

« Vous imaginez-vous ce que c'est pour moi de vous décevoir encore ?

« Vous imaginez-vous ce que ça représente pour moi ?

« … et puis…

« Vous imaginez-vous seulement ce que vous représentez pour moi ?

J'en suis à ce stade de ma logorrhée intérieure lorsqu'il ouvre brusquement la bouche :

- Quel est votre nom, aspirante shinigami ?

Je suis tellement surprise qu'il s'adresse à moi que j'en oublie de répondre. Il se passe une bonne minute avant que je me secoue et finisse par parler :

- Kei. Kei Yamamoto, Capitaine.

- Yamamoto, dites-vous ?

Il joue bien son rôle. Le Capitaine en visite qui ignore tout des élèves de l'Académie. Moi comme tous les autres. Et il ignore donc mon identité. Bien joué. Il est vraiment très fort. Mais… pas tant que cela, en fait. Car j'ai compris son manège. Je sais où il veut en venir.

Mais vu que je ne suis absolument pas en position de railler quoique ce soit ou plutôt qui que ce soit et encore moins la ramener, je fais l'élève docile. C'est vraiment pas le moment d'imposer mon point de vue.

Alors je me contente d'acquiescer :

- Oui, Capitaine.

- Je vois.

Ce que je vois, moi, ce sont ses longs doigts fins se resserrer davantage sur la garde de son arme. Il ajoute maintenant à la frayeur de l'autre pseudo professeur l'humiliation publique. Plus on est de fous… :

- Ainsi donc, une de vos élèves s'apparente au Capitaine –Commandant. L'ignorez-vous ?

Le type toujours blanc comme de la porcelaine de chiottes arrive à déglutir tant bien que mal et bafouille :

- Euh, je… euh…

De là où je suis, je réfléchis différemment. Comme quoi, une position sociale commence par la position de son corps. Debout, je suis fière, assise, j'implore. Je me rends compte de choses différentes, aussi, que je n'avais pas forcément remarquées. Que le prof sue comme un bœuf. Qu'il a des poils sur les mains et que c'est franchement répugnant. Et que lui aussi doit réfléchir de façon inédite. Comme par exemple qu'il ferait mieux de répondre, même s'il a l'esprit embrumé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Ceci dit, c'est fou comme vos idées s'éclaircissent brusquement quand la lame d'un zanpakutô s'en prend à la peau de votre menton. Surtout quand celle-ci s'appelle Senbonzakura et qu'elle se rapproche encore plus des veines sous sous-jacentes à votre peau, justement :

- Oui, je le savais.

Et cela ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que votre étrange façon d'enseigner pourrait remonter aux oreilles des hautes instances du Goteï 13 ? Vous êtes vraiment d'une bêtise abyssale.

Et là, Renji vient mettre son grain sel. Manquait plus que ça :

- Surtout qu'elle n'y est pour rien. C'est à cause de l'autre foireux, là.

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, il brandit Zabimaru. Qui prend immédiatement sa forme en Shikaï et va déployer ses articulations pour venir s'arrêter à deux millimètres du nez d'Omaeda. Il devient si blanc lui aussi que je me demande si il y a pas des cours de liquéfaction en option à l'Académie.

Renji, impitoyable, va au bout de son idée en durcissant le ton :

- Il l'a poussée exprès pour qu'elle se ramasse par terre.

Bien, bien, bien.

Résumons cette situation Ubuesque. Je suis à genoux dans la terre battue de l'allée centrale de l'Académie. Tout autour, la foule entière de cette Académie sus nommée qui a ses yeux vrillés sur moi. Devant moi, un Capitaine en goguette et son vice-Capitaine. Qui tiennent en respect les deux abrutis qui ont décidé de me pourrir la vie en ces lieux.

Un petit tremblement de terre histoire qu'une faille s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse dans les profondeurs de la terre afin de m'y cacher ad vitam aeternam serait bienvenu. Merde, c'est vrai qu'on est à la Soul Society et qu'il n'y a donc pas terre qui puisse me planquer. Un trou de souris, peut-être ? Quelque chose ?

- Relevez-vous, aspirante Yamamoto.

Je sus certainement dans une phase d'esprit vif argent, d'une disposition à la réplique bien tournée, d'un mental pointu. Car je réponds :

- Euh…

D'un seul quart de tour de la tête, afin d'encore mieux me regarder, le Capitaine réussi à me jeter un regard rempli des clous qui me transpercent de part en part. Et qui curieusement, ont un effet inverse, car je bondis littéralement sur mes pieds.

Une fois debout je me plie en deux, non pas parce que j'ai brusquement des brûlures d'estomac, mais plus pour mettre un terme à cette situation qui devient de plus en plus dangereuse.

Aussi, c'est courbée très profondément devant le 28ème chef du clan Kuchiki, que je m'adresse à mes pieds :

- Veuillez daigner me pardonner, Capitaine ! Mon attitude est très répréhensible ! Je mérite d'être punie sévèrement !

Tout en ne pensant pas un mot de ce que je dis, j'attends quelques secondes. Et puis comme j'ai toujours un peu mal au dos et que personne ne prononce une parole, je décide de me relever. Je ne vais pas rester à regarder mes immondes sandales cent sept ans non plus, non ?

J'ai à peine retrouvé la station debout que la voix toujours aussi glaciale de Renji réplique d'un ton qui justement, ne supporte pas de réplique :

- Certainement pas. Je crois que ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser pour votre attitude, mais plutôt ces deux abrutis. A votre avis, Capitaine ?

Pourvu qu'il réponde « non », pourvu qu'il réponde « non »…

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Renji.

Et merde.

Et avant même que j'ai pu reprendre mon souffle afin de dire « c'est inutile, vraiment» Senbonzakura et Zabimaru persuadent très vite leur deux cibles de faire ce que leur propriétaire ont décidé. Totalement mortifiée, je regarde les deux hommes pâles comme des linceuls, toujours aussi terrifiés, s'incliner devant moi, contraints et forcés.

Je me retourne légèrement vers le Capitaine Kuchiki. Visiblement, mon essai précédent de « je t'implore rien qu'en te regardant » n'a pas aussi bien fonctionné que je l'aurais aimé. Je m'apprête à en remettre une seconde couche lorsqu'il rengaine brusquement son arme dévastatrice dans son fourreau, tourne les talons et se dirige vers l'école comme si de rien n'était.

Je regarde, abasourdie, ses mèches de cheveux ébène emprisonnées dans leur kenseïkaan. Elles ondulent légèrement à chaque pas que fait l'homme le plus magnifique et difficile à cerner que je connaisse.

Renji et lui ont presque passé le portail quand le professeur et Omaeda osent se relever.

Quant à moi…

* * *

_Allez, hop, direction la hotte- review et faites vos Papas Noël afin de me laisser pleins de gentils commentaires! Ho ho ho!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre 22 :_

Je suis tout bonnement furax. « Tourner comme un lion en cage » est une douce rigolade comparé à ce que je ressens. Mais intérieurement, hein. Parce que là, je n'ai même pas la force de faire autre chose que respirer. S'il fallait, là maintenant tout de suite, que je me batte contre… voyons, disons… un chaton à peine sevré, c'est le chat qui l'emporterait. Par tous les Dieux et la Déesse réunis, mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar ! Pitié, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

En désespoir de cause, je relève la tête afin de regarder autour de moi. Après que les visiteurs de la 6ème division aient disparus dans l'enceinte de l'école, le professeur et Omaeda Senpaï se sont tournés comme un seul homme vers les jardins attenants et y ont disparu en quelques secondes. Sans un regard pour personne et encore moins pour moi. Ce qui tombait bien, tout compte fait, car je ne regardais personne à l'exception peut-être d'un caillou un peu plus loin sur le chemin, qui avait l'air franchement fascinant. Totalement incapable de faire autre chose.

Je sens Oyana me happer brusquement par le bras et je l'entends parler à la vitesse d'une mitraillette sans comprendre un traitre mot, signe qu'elle est surexcitée. Puis je me secoue : rester inerte et amorphe ne va pas arranger mes affaires, loin s'en faut. Je jette un coup d'œil devant moi et prends conscience que les discussions des élèves à mon sujet, vu le nombre de regards convergeant vers moi, vont bon train. Exactement comme lors de mon premier jour à l'Académie…

- Non mais dans le genre plus romantique que ça, je me demande si ça existe ! Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de faire rendre gorge à cet abruti qui porte le nom de professeur… Enfin, si je peux me permettre ce jeu de mots, explose-t-elle soudain de rire.

Je connecte enfin quelques neurones. Guerrière Céleste, plus rapide et plus puissante que les autres. C'est ça, ouais. Exemple flagrant, en vérité.

Je m'arrête brusquement au milieu du chemin :

- Mais enfin, Oyana de quoi parles-tu ?

Mon amie me regarde avec des yeux ronds :

- Mais du Capitaine Kuchiki, bien sûr !

- Quoi, le capitaine Kuchiki ?

La jeune fille soupire :

- C'est clair, tu es sous le choc. Ceci dit, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. A ta place, n'importe qui le serait. Mais de là à ne rien comprendre, je commence tout de même à m'inquiéter…

Voyant que je ne réagis toujours pas, elle insiste en s'exclamant de plus en plus fort, accompagnant son allégresse par des mouvements de bras de plus en plus désordonnés :

- Il n'a pas hésité à voler à ton secours ! Un battement de paupières après que l'autre t'ait giflée, paf, il était là à ficher à ce sagouin la plus belle trouille de sa vie, sans aucun doute ! Il a une prestance incroyable ! A la place du prof, je me serais évanouie devant tant de puissance ! Tu as senti comme sa pression spirituelle était monumentale ? Mais parfaitement maîtrisée, ça c'est sur ! Et puis…

Je l'interromps enfin :

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sautes partout comme ça ! Il m'a surtout collé une honte intersidérale, je ne savais plus où me mettre et ça continue d'ailleurs ! Tout ça pour une chose qu'il aurait certainement faite pour n'importe qui… Si tu avais été à ma place, il aurait agi de même !

Mon amie me saisit par les épaules, soudainement grave :

- Alors là, détrompe-toi, Kei. Le Capitaine est connu pour sa non-implication dans les affaires des autres.

N'y tenant visiblement plus, elle reprend son rythme de parole à faire pâlir un Uzi dernière génération et ses yeux sont encore plus brillants que si elle avait reçu une goutte de citron dans les prunelles :

- Ce qui prouve bien que ce qu'il vient de faire pour toi, c'est réellement extraordinaire de sa part. Et la façon qu'il avait de te regarder ! Tu as un peu remarqué, au moins ? Là, on était loin de « dévorer l'autre des yeux », il était carrément en train de te bouffer toute crue !

Après un instant de pause où elle admire avec une satisfaction évidente l'intensité de mon fard actuel, elle ajoute, amusée :

- Et c'était parfaitement réciproque. Il y aurait eu le sol qui se serait ouverts sous vos pieds, vous ne l'auriez même pas remarqué. Si jamais j'avais été un homme et qu'une fille me regarde comme ça, je lui aurais sauté dessus séance tenante !

De plus en plus agacée, je lui réponds sèchement :

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu veux ? Tu parlais tout à l'heure du je-m'en-foutisme du Capitaine, tu le vois sincèrement sauter sur quelqu'un au beau milieu d'une foule ? Tu es en train de raconter des inepties encore plus grosses que l'Académie, ma vieille.

Et là, elle a carrément l'air d'une chatte devant un bol de crème lorsqu'elle me balance :

- « Apparent », Kei, du je-m'en-foutisme apparent seulement. Car il est aussi connu pour être maître dans l'art d'être profondément impliqué, tout en ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Elle me coupe avant que j'ai pu en placer une :

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tu as tapé dans l'œil du Capitaine Kuchiki.

Elle se met à pétiller littéralement :

- Ah, mais c'est trop romantique ! Tel un preux chevalier au secours de sa belle !

Elle m'attrape par les épaules pour mieux me secouer, sans se rendre compte qu'elle atteint bientôt le niveau prunier, avec moi dans le rôle de l'arbre :

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça que tu sois affectée à la 6ème division après l'examen de fin d'année ! Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Ho, je suis trop jalouse !, dit-elle avec un sourire qui fait le tour de sa tête, démentant ses dernières paroles. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux, lui, est si intense qu'il me fiche vaguement la trouille.

Et là, sans crier gare, avec un petit sourire amusé, elle me crucifie :

- Et je suis sûre que toute l'Académie au grand complet pense pareil que moi !

* * *

J'arrive au domaine Kuchiki en marchant si vite que j'ai presque cru à un moment avoir utilisé le shunpô sans m'en rendre compte. Mais pour l'instant la maîtrise du mode de déplacement hyper rapide ne me préoccupe pas plus d'une seconde et demie. Là, Capitaine ou pas Capitaine, Seigneur en son château ou pas, il va m'entendre.

Au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs, je croise une Miyabi qui n'ose toujours pas me regarder, certainement apeurée de m'avoir vu quitter ce matin le domaine en pétard et revenir complètement furieuse. Elle doit se demander si la mégère qu'elle a en face d'elle depuis une journée est définitive. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle.

Je suis concentrée sur le reiatsu du Capitaine, présent non loin de là. Moi qui, en temps normal, aurais mis trois plombes à le trouver, je n'ai qu'à suivre le fil d'Ariane de sa pression spirituelle qui flotte devant moi. J'arrive enfin à sa porte et l'ouvre à la volée, faisant fi du protocole régnant.

Assis à son bureau, dans un kimono gris tout aussi somptueux que les précédents, les cheveux librement répandus sur ses épaules, il est assis à son bureau et écrit. La sérénité, la beauté de la scène m'empêchent de me mettre à hurler comme j'en ai pourtant envie. Au bout d'un moment, il daigne quand même tourner légèrement la tête à mon intention :

- Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Plus fort que je ne le voudrais, je m'écrie :

- Oui, en effet. Quelques explications.

- En ce cas, veuillez attendre que j'ai fini de rédiger mon rapport, je vous prie. J'en ai bientôt terminé la rédaction.

- Vous savez que vous ne manquez vraiment pas d'air, dans votre genre ?

Poussant un léger soupir résigné, il pose son pinceau, se tourne afin de se lever et s'avance vers moi pour me toiser de toute sa taille. Je m'en fous, je n'ai pas envie de me laisser impressionner, cette fois.

Entrons donc dans le vif du sujet :

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

Et hop, un levage de sourcil interloqué.

- Que dois-je vous expliquer ?

- Votre attitude de ce matin à l'Académie.

Cette fois, c'est fronçage de sourcil.

- Que n'avez-vous pas compris ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ! explosais-je enfin. Pourquoi vous en êtes vous mêlé !

Il prend le temps de me regarder et ses traits se durcissent. Ses yeux s'assombrissent dans un même temps et je commence à avoir du mal à déglutir. Houlà, je sens que le chef de clan est en train de me préparer une authentique colère rien que pour moi. Non ? Ben si. Son ton est encore plus glacial que les deux calottes glacières réunies :

- Moi qui croyais que vous aviez un minimum de cervelle… il faut croire que je me suis une nouvelle fois trompé à votre sujet.

- Que… ? Vous… ?

Il se rapproche de moi. Ça y est, j'ai la bouche totalement sèche et quant à lui, sans même hausser le ton, il s'énerve suffisamment pour me mettre dans des souliers à peine plus grands que ceux d'une sauterelle:

- Non, c'est _vous_. Vous êtes effarante de stupidité.

Décomposée, je le laisse m'enfoncer :

- Vous avez des ennemis à l'Académie, n'est-ce pas ? Des ennemis qui ont profité de votre faiblesse afin de vous rouer de coups. Tout à été clair en voyant l'état de votre dos, petite idiote. Et vous, au lieu de tout faire pour faire cesser cette situation, vous avez préférer garder le silence.

« Car vous êtes bien trop fière pour demander de l'aide. Que croyez-vous ? Qu'ils allaient arrêter là leurs tourments à votre égard ? Qu'une fois que vous auriez encaissé leurs affronts, ils allaient se lasser et vous laisser tranquille ?

« Soit vous êtes d'une naïveté confondante, soit d'une bêtise impressionnante. Et de vous à moi, je penche plus pour la seconde. Alors, sachez que ce genre de personnes méprisables s'acharne sur leur proie. Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Ils ne connaissent que la loi du plus fort et seule une bonne correction, morale ou physique, les fera cesser.

« En ne parlant pas, vous avez joué leur jeu. Leur avez donné du grain à moudre. Vous croyiez les désarmer avec votre silence ? Vous les avez confortés. Si vous aviez pris la peine d'en parler dès la première fois au directeur ou bien à l'un d'entre nous au sein du Goteï 13, nous aurions fait le nécessaire.

« Vous êtes peut-être une guerrière, mais vous agissez de façon inconsidérée. Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant écervelée. N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que d'avoir à supporter ce genre de vilenies ? Les mots peuvent être des armes redoutables, Ten no Shisha. Sachez-le.

Il a un dernier regard avant de me tourner le dos dans lequel il y a plus de mépris qu'une cargaison entière d'Omaeda :

- J'espère en tout cas que cela vous servira de leçon.

Alors j'explose. Non pas de colère comme je le voudrais, mais de larmes. Horrifiée, je me rends compte sans pouvoir contrôler quoique ce soit, que je hoquète comme une enfant de cinq ans qui aurait eu une bonne fessée cul nu. Je suis bientôt trempée de larmes jusqu'à la taille. Laissez-moi un peu de temps et je vais me noyer. Alors je cache mon visage entre mes mains pour essayer d'endiguer le flot, mais les vannes sont ouvertes et je n'arrive pas à les fermer.

Sa seigneurie quant à elle semble complètement désarçonnée par ma réaction. Il s'approche de moi, ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment réagir devant cette nouvelle attitude. Et je suis encore plus désarçonnée par la mienne, car je m'accroche à lui, empoignant les pans de son kimono. Le front contre sa poitrine, je pleure à gros sanglots.

Contre toute attente, il lève les mains lentement, très lentement, presque avec prudence. Et il finit par me serrer franchement dans ses bras, totalement, en me laissant pleurer à ma guise:

- Je… je…voulais pas de tout ça… je viens de mourir et je …dois protéger tout le monde… je veux rentrer chez moi et…je n'ai même pas de chez moi…. Rukia qui m'engueule… maintenant vous…je veux être tranquille… mais je peux pas…

Il ne répond pas et me berce doucement. Ses lèvres contre mes cheveux, il me laisse hoqueter et tremper son col de larmes pendant un long moment. Puis finalement il me repousse très doucement et essuie mes pleurs, presque tendrement :

- Il existe une solution pour être tranquille.

Un peu calmée, j'ai un énorme soupir en cascade, irrépressible. Je dois être dans un état épouvantable, aussi je baisse la tête et bafouille un fort peu glorieux:

- Et c'est quoi ?

Il me prend délicatement le menton pour chercher mes yeux.

Un fois trouvés, il dit simplement :

- Épouse-moi.

* * *

_Bon, allons-y pour une mauvaise nouvelle... Ce chapitre est non pas le dernier de la fic, loin de là, mais le dernier que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire. Aussi, je vais être obligée de suspende mes publications le temps de finir la rédaction des textes manquants... Désolée! Mais je vous promets de pas mettre 107 ans pour le faire. _

_Allez, soyez gentils et ne m'assassinez pas trop dans vos retours, si d'aventure vous avez la gentillesse de m'en laisser..._

_A très vite!_

_Hagaren_


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapitre 23 : _

La nuit est très douce. J'avais trop chaud dans mon futon alors je me suis levée et profite désormais de la fraicheur du jardin à proximité de la chambre en appuyant mon front contre le poteau du couloir extérieur. Le Seireiteï est d'un calme impressionnant la nuit. Ça contrebalance la tempête à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

J'ai besoin de parler mais personne vers qui me tourner. Rukia ? Je vais aller dans sa chambre à près de quatre heures du matin afin de lui déballer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, elle sera ravie, sans aucun doute. Et puis la lumière se fait soudainement dans mon esprit je vais repartir sur terre dans le monde réel, voir la seule personne qui me paraît apte à m'écouter sans me regarder d'un air effaré ou navré : Yoruichi.

Sincèrement, après tout ce que je viens de vivre, je crois que j'ai mérité quelques petites vacances, non ? Alors je vais …

- Il est très tard.

Je ne sursaute pas. Sa présence et sa pression spirituelle sont douces et apaisantes. J'ai envie de me blottir tout contre lui, mais je ne le ferai pas. Pas plus que je ne me retournerai. C'est totalement inutile. Et Inutile aussi de répondre l'évidence.

Mais la politesse l'exige, alors faisons court :

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Il s'approche. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Nous fixons à présent tous deux le jardin sous la pâle clarté de la lune. Dieu qu'il est difficile de briser ces instants qui s'étirent…

- Je voulais vous demander une faveur.

- Elle est accordée d'avance.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement :

- Vraiment ?

Il s'approche encore et je peux presque sentir son torse derrière moi. Le dos de sa main frôle mes doigts entrouverts :

- Vraiment.

Alors je me retourne et le fixe. Et tâche de ne pas perdre la raison lorsqu'il me rend mon regard. Un moment plus tard, je précise enfin :

- Je voudrais me servir de votre portail afin de repartir dans le monde réel.

Je le sens se crisper. Il est contrarié mais trop bien élevé pour s'en ouvrir à moi ouvertement. Sa désapprobation est juste palpable…

Je baisse la tête et regarde finalement le jardin, blafard mais si paisible. Je ne suis pas honteuse, il faut juste que je m'explique :

- J'ai besoin de revoir Kubo-san. Et Yoruichi, ainsi qu'Urahara et Ichigo. Des réponses me manquent et je pense qu'ils peuvent m'aider à les trouver. Je dois y aller seule.

- Je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

Un soupçon de tristesse embrume sa phrase. J'ai juste envie d'enlever ce nuage sombre. Et retrouver la sérénité.

Il regarde à son tour le jardin. Nous restons immobiles et silencieux un moment. Je suis littéralement submergée et je me laisse engloutir.

- « Nuit blanche »… Vos parents ont bien choisi.

Il s'approche un peu plus et ses lèvres frôlent l'arrière de mon crâne. Mes pulsations augmentent. Je finis par lui avouer quelque chose que j'ai compris depuis peu:

- Vous ressemblez à ce jardin. Éclairé par la lumière blanche de la lune qui lui donne un aspect froid en surface. Mais en s'en approchant on apprécie sa beauté**… **Et plus on l'explore, plus on découvre ses trésors cachés.

- Le jardin t'inspire donc tout cela ?

- Tout comme pour vous, je viens juste de le voir vraiment. Mais vous avez raison : je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Il soupire doucement. Son souffle est toujours dans mes cheveux et rien n'est plus doux que cela.

- Soit. Je donnerai des ordres afin que tu puisses te servir du portail dès demain.

- Merci, seigneur.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Alors, puisqu'il le faut, retournons nous une seconde fois afin de le regarder…. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, même s'il a clos ses paupières. Dieu qu'il est beau.

- Je me répète : il est très tard.

Je souris à mon tour.

- La journée promet d'être longue, en effet. Du repos est nécessaire.

Il ouvre les yeux et son regard pétille :

- Cèderais –tu enfin à la sagesse ?

Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Pas tout à fait.

* * *

Miyabi trottine devant moi et encore une fois, je reste pantoise devant sa facilité à se mouvoir avec des habits si encombrants, tout somptueux qu'ils soient.

Le soleil se lève à peine et nous marchons silencieusement toutes les deux dans le long couloir qui borde la maison, nous dirigeant vers le jardin d'agrément. C'est là que les Kuchiki ont entreposé leur portail vers le monde réel.

Il est hors de question, m'a affirmé d'un ton ferme le propriétaire des lieux, que l'envoyée céleste aille jusqu'au Sôkyoku afin d'utiliser un vulgaire portail comme tout un chacun. Et je suis priée de ne même pas envisager de protester.

Les nobles, je vous jure… C'est vraiment une façon de penser qui est à des années lumière du commun des mortels. Enfin, en ce qui concerne ces lieux, ces mortels sont déjà morts. Parfaitement logique, somme toute.

Je m'interromps toute seule en me disant que c'est sûrement l'heure matinale qui fait divaguer mon esprit vers un raisonnement métaphysique qui n'a pas lieu d'être. La faute, sans aucun doute, aux heures de sommeil dont je suis privée…

Je soupire et tâche de me ressaisir si je les laisse faire, mes pensées vont vagabonder et la Déesse sait combien elles peuvent m'entraîner loin…

Mais pour l'instant, c'est ma joie qui augmente au fur et à mesure que je reconnais une pression spirituelle particulière s'avançant vers nous. Rukia l'accompagne, mais je me concentre le plus possible sur celle de la seconde personne. Pas de doute possible ! C'est lui !

Dès qu'ils apparaissent au sortir de leur shunpô, je ne lui laisse pas de répit et vole littéralement dans ses bras:

- Renji !

Il est visiblement embarrassé par ces démonstrations d'affection et se dépatouille tant bien que mal de mes bras collants. Il finit par me repousser, presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je souris de toutes mes dents quand son regard croise le mien. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis notre convalescence et, même si Rukia m'avait donné des nouvelles, son absence me pesait beaucoup.

- Comptes-tu rester là à le contempler avec ce sourire béat ou bien vas-tu enfin entendre la raison de notre visite ?

Décidément, Rukia sait prendre les formes. Mais ses paroles atteignent enfin mon cerveau et je reste bouche bée lorsque j'aperçois enfin le vêtement blanc par-dessus le kimono du guerrier flamboyant:

- Un ...un haori ? Tu… Que… ?

Rukia soupire un « et dire qu'elle est la guerrière céleste » d'un ton navré rien moins que discret mais dont je n'ai que faire mes yeux sourient autant que ma bouche et je me mets à dévisager de la tête aux pieds le jeune homme tatoué. Il a rougi, il se gratte la tête avec gaucherie, je l'embrasserais volontiers tant il est à croquer.

- Capitaine ! Renji, mais c'est génial !

Et hop, je lui saute au cou une seconde fois. Je suis tellement contente ! S'il est bien une consolation dans ma venue chaotique à la Soul Society c'est son évolution « sociale » même si elle est un peu involontaire et en partie à cause de moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve que personne ne mérite autant que lui cette nomination. Et pour une fois, les hautes instances n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de prendre une décision que je juge sage et raisonnable…

- Tu as un cintre coincé dans la bouche ou quoi ? Cesse donc de sourire comme une idiote !

J'ignore totalement ses paroles et me mets littéralement à danser en rond autour de lui afin de satisfaire ma curiosité :

- La cinquième division ? Hé bé…

Je laisse échapper un long sifflement, impressionnée. Et je sais que même s'il essaie - sans grand succès - de prendre un air détaché, Renji a tout autant envie de danser que moi.

- Depuis quand ?

Rukia a une petite moue :

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi difficile à trouver qu'un brin de bon sens dans la cervelle d'Ichigo, tu saurais que cela fait environ deux jours qu'il a été promu. Il nous a fallu te trouver céans et à cette heure afin de pouvoir t'en informer…

Et l'autre dadais qui essaie de prendre l'air pas concerné, vraiment… J'ai encore envie de lui sauter dessus, il est trop « cute » ! Je reprends mon sérieux et ordonne en fronçant les sourcils:

- Je passerai ces prochains jours à votre division, Capitaine Abaraï, afin de m'entretenir avec vous. Vous allez apprendre les bonnes manières et m'inviter à boire le thé. Je le ferais bien maintenant, mais je retourne dans le monde réel, et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai.

Je lève une main autoritaire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour protester, j'ai déjà des arguments imparables :

- Et inutile de me dire que je n'ai pas à venir vous importuner. N'oubliez pas, _Capitaine,_ que je vais bientôt avoir mon diplôme de shinigami et suis aussi la nièce du Commandant Yamamoto. Par conséquent, je peux tout à fait aller faire un bisou à mon vieux tonton et m'arrêter chez vous dans la foulée. Vous me raconterez tout et j'ai bien dit « tout ».

Renji se retourne vers Rukia :

- Elle est toujours aussi casse-couilles ?

- Et encore, ce matin elle me semble plutôt bien disposée…

Faussement résigné, le beau jeune homme se tourne afin de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal du domaine des Kuchiki. Il a un mouvement nonchalant de la main et soupire :

- Ok, ok, tu fais comme tu veux… Mais tu me colles pas la honte devant tout le monde, hein ?

Je lui fais don de mon sourire « absolument irrésistible numéro trois » qui mélange dents éclatantes et fossettes :

- A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Miyabi met fin de sa manière si diplomatique à cet échange de politesses qui pourrait bien se transformer en bagarre rangée :

- Capitaine Abaraï, Rukia-Sama… Veuillez pardonner ma grossière intervention, mais le portail doit bientôt s'ouvrir et …

Elle laisse ses mots en suspens afin de faire bouger tout ce petit monde, et ça fonctionne. Rukia et Renji repartent séance tenante. M'est avis qu'ils vont voir le frangin. Les deux hommes sont désormais sur un pied d'égalité… chose des plus intéressantes. A surveiller de près.

Tandis que les silhouettes de deux des personnes parmi les plus proches de moi ici disparaissent peu à peu de ma vue, je reporte mon attention sur Miyabi. Les larges pans de son kimono effleurent le sol et volètent à chacun de ses pas. Si elle s'arrête, ils retomberont au sol. Et justement, elle s'est arrêtée et s'est retournée vers moi. Elle a dû sentir mon regard sur elle :

- Tout va bien, Kei-Sama ?

J'essaie de garder mon sérieux :

- Non, pas vraiment, en fait…

Elle se décompose derechef. Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de la taquiner, elle prend tout au pied de la lettre.

- Que… ?

Je rends les armes pour éviter qu'elle n'aille se suicider juste après mon départ :

- Je me demandais juste quand tu allais enfin te décider à m'appeler « Kei »…

Elle commence à vouloir s'incliner profondément devant moi, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de la voir loucher sur les lames du parquet, j'ajoute très vite :

- … Mais je suppose qu'il te faudra plusieurs siècles afin de t'y résoudre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se relève et soutient franchement mon regard. Cette fille est un paradoxe vivant : elle est trop intimidée pour m'appeler par mon nom mais est capable de me clouer au mur d'un regard. Si j'y réfléchis bien, elle est comme tous les habitants de ce domaine…

- Je crois que oui, en effet. Mais si vous me l'ordonnez, je le ferais.

Je lui prends doucement la main :

- Non, Miyabi. Ce n'est pas un ordre. Je veux juste que tu sois mon amie. Et il m'est très difficile d'entendre mes amis m'appeler « Dame » alors que je n'en suis pas une.

- Permettez-moi d'oser contredire vos paroles, Kei Sam… San.

Je préfère sourire que de la contrarier :

- Et bien tu vois, tu progresses…

Elle me rend mon sourire et nous avançons d'un pas toujours tranquille, même si mon cœur est soudain plus guilleret. Le Capitaine avait raison : les mots ont une portée très importante, parfois.

Miyabi reprend sa marche de souris sautillante. Elle doit très sérieusement réfléchir à la chose dont elle veut me parler, car elle demeure silencieuse un moment. N'y tenant plus, elle opte pour la réprimande. Enfin, à sa façon. Je la soupçonne fortement de vouloir aller se pendre ou s'ouvrir les veines après sa remontrance:

- N'allez pas trop taquiner le capitaine Abaraï, je vous prie. Il reste inchangé à vos yeux mais de très lourdes responsabilités pèsent désormais sur ses épaules, et…

Un éclair à la lumière très blanche juste devant nous l'interrompt. Le portail antique se matérialise et ouvre la première rangée de ses portes.

Je souris à Miyabi et lui presse la main :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le laisserai tranquille… A une seule condition : que tu essaies de m'appeler par mon nom. D'accord ?

Elle sourit à son tour et je ne peux que la serrer dans mes bras.

- Merci, Kei- San.

Je recule d'un pas et lève un sourcil en même temps. Ah, la faculté des femmes à faire plusieurs choses à la fois… Encore une illustration que ce n'est pas une légende :

- Merci de quoi ?

Les seconds ventaux du portail s'ouvrent et un papillon de l'enfer sort de la source lumineuse. Il est temps d'y aller.

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu me considérer comme votre amie.

Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi. Allez, j'ai déjà fait des aveux à son maître, je peux bien continuer avec ma copine désignée. Je respire un grand coup :

- Miyabi, ma venue ici est bien particulière, tu le sais. Je commence à peine à prendre mes marques, et depuis mon arrivée je me suis montrée très égoïste. Sur terre j'étais une vraie garce et j'ai continué ici, surtout avec les personnes proches de moi. Et malgré cela, toi, tu as toujours été à mes côtés, quoique je puisse dire ou faire, en dépit de n'importe quelle réaction idiote de ma part. Tu es mon alliée de toujours et j'espère que tu le seras encore longtemps. Alors oui, je te considère comme mon amie.

Elle est surprise et visiblement embarrassée que je la prenne dans mes bras à tout bout de champ comme ça, je le sens. Mais lorsqu'elle s'écarte de moi, elle a les yeux bien trop brillants pour être honnête. Elle finit par relever les yeux et me regarder franchement.

- Permettez-moi de vous contredire encore une fois, Kei-Sama. Si je n'arrive pas à vous nommer aussi familièrement que vous le souhaitez, c'est tout simplement parce que vous êtes pour moi…

Et là, une chose que je ne m'explique pas se produit : Miyabi cesse de parler. Pour écarquiller des yeux immenses, démesurés, effrayés. Ses mains agrippent les miennes et une bulle de sang vient éclater à la commissure de ses lèvres ourlées.

Complètement paniquée, je hurle son nom en voulant la serrer davantage contre moi. Mais en baissant les yeux, je m'aperçois avec horreur que je ne peux pas m'approcher plus la longue lame d'un zanpakutô jaillit de son ventre, éclaboussant de pourpre le tissu de brocart de son kimono.

Le zanpakutô se retire du corps de mon amie et celle-ci tombe au sol, manquant m'entraîner dans sa chute. Aucune importance : je la serre farouchement contre moi et m'agenouille au-dessus d'elle tout en répétant son nom comme une litanie, afin qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de m'abandonner :

- Miyabi !

Elle esquisse un dernier sourire et articule avec difficulté:

- Kei…

Puis elle ferme les yeux.

A cet instant précis, une ombre s'avance vers moi. Tandis que mon amie meurt entre mes bras, je lève la tête, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que regarder, impuissante, anéantie, terrorisée, le responsable de la mort de Miyabi. Me toisant de toute sa taille, il demeure immobile, les yeux froids, insensible à la vie qu'il vient d'ôter.

Son épée goutte encore du sang de sa victime, son attitude est hautaine, méprisante et méprisable, en un mot : haïssable. Il me regarde longuement, moi qui ne peux rien faire d'autre que de serrer le corps sans vie d'un être aimé, se délectant visiblement de ma peine et de mon cœur ravagé de chagrin.

Son sourire goguenard s'étire et il ouvre la bouche :

- Ten no Shisha...

Alors je baisse la tête, refoulant mes larmes avant même qu'elles ne roulent sur mes joues. Je regarde avec tendresse la belle jeune femme aux yeux clos dans mes bras. Je lui souris affectueusement une dernière fois en lui souhaitant bon voyage, et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Puis je la dépose précautionneusement au sol, la laissant dormir. Elle se levait toujours si tôt pour m'accompagner… Elle prend enfin un repos bien mérité.

Je me relève lentement tout en dégainant Hoshi. Mon autre main arrache le pendentif de mon cou, tandis que la glace qui vient de m'envahir atteint enfin mes paroles :

- Aïzen.

* * *

_Tadam! Et hop, un chapitre fait dans la sueur et dans le sang, mais je pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça, pas vrai? halalala, je suis une mère, pour vous. ^^ Bref, je continue de prendre sur mes nuits pour avancer ma fic (non, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée, oui_, _je continues à publier, même si moins rapidement qu'avant... ) et j'espère que vous viendrez me dire ce que vous en pensez! _

_Encore une chose: merci beaucoup tout plein ^^ à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, la plupart trop sympa et super encourageantes! N'ayez pas peur, soyez accessible afin que je puisse vous répondre, je ne mords pas! _

_(Par contre, cette requête ne s'adresse pas à l'abruti(e) qui ne sait même pas distinguer les OC des Mary-Sue. A cette personne, je ne répondrai même pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'abaisser.)_

_Bonnes vacances à tous!_

_Hagaren  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapitre 24:_

Le Capitaine Ukitake reposa avec tant de force son bol de thé qu'il éclata en petits morceaux sur la table. Sentarô aurait bien volontiers soupiré en se disant que ce mouvement d'humeur était tout à fait légitime de la part de quelqu'un qui gardait le lit depuis six jours maintenant. Sauf que là, on parlait du Capitaine Ukitake et que « mouvement d'humeur » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Ce qui amena le vice-Capitaine à lever des yeux ronds vers son supérieur.

Mais en voyant le visage d'ordinaire si paisible de son Capitaine bien-aimé se crisper dans un mélange de frayeur et de rage, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il n'en eut pas même le temps : Ukitake avait déjà repoussé les couvertures et jaillissait tel un diable à ressort hors de son lit afin de saisir son zanpakutô. Il appela à grand bruit son second vice-Capitaine qui arriva une seconde plus tard. Sentarô se jeta néanmoins dans ses jambes :

- Capitaine ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous lever dans votre état est…

Le beau Capitaine aux cheveux blancs coupa la parole à son aide de camp avec une brusquerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Aïzen est ici. Il vient d'arriver chez les Kuchiki.

Puis il se tourna vers Kyone et ordonna :

- Avertis tout le Goteï 13. Dépêche-toi.

La jeune femme d'ordinaire si volubile n'émit pas un son, se contentant de hocher la tête, et disparut sans même avoir eu le temps de s'agenouiller devant son supérieur. La nouvelle serait vite transmise…

Sentarô ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Mais… L'Envoyée Céleste…

Le Capitaine ouvrait déjà avec violence la porte de sa chambre, un vilain pli tordant sa bouche :

- Justement : elle est devant lui.

* * *

Renji et Byakuya se levèrent d'un bond.

Faire vite.

Inutile de se disperser en vaines paroles. Ils le savaient tous deux, il y aurait des morts dans peu de temps. Et ils ne voulaient pas imaginer qui pourrait bien mourir la première.

La rejoindre, vite.

Lui octroyer quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires…

* * *

Le Capitaine Kurotsushi écouta d'une oreille distraite l'alarme générale qui vociférait dans le silence des divisions. Mais en entendant « Aïzen se prépare à combattre la guerrière céleste » il dressa l'oreille, et un sourire dément étira ses lèvres, découvrant ses imposantes dents jaunes.

Ah, voilà qui changeait tout…

* * *

- Hihiyo, Zabimaru !

L'immense serpent d'os ouvrit une gueule démesurée en faisant entendre un cri strident qui glaçait le sang. La manifestation du bankaï de Renji Abaraï avait changé et était encore plus impressionnante, désormais. Le serpent à collerette de fourrure possédait à présent une protection de métal, tel un casque médiéval. Des plaques argentées ornaient également ses articulations, offrant une protection supplémentaire à cette arme gigantesque.

Avec son habituelle nonchalance feinte, le Capitaine Kyoraku regarda l'ancien Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division. Renji avait essayé par trois fois, et avait échoué tout autant, à percer l'immense barrière de lumière dorée qu'avait dressée Kei. Un authentique mur de lumière, gigantesque et démesuré, qui séparait les deux adversaires du reste du Seireitei. Si haut que, même en tentant une venue du ciel, on ne pouvait pénétrer la zone de combat ainsi délimitée. Ce combat au résultat si incertain…

Les poings serrés par la colère, le guerrier aux cheveux flamboyants avait fini par remettre Zabimaru dans son fourreau, non sans fulminer et faire savoir à haute voix ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Il lança une litanie de qualificatifs pour le moins colorés qui auraient pu faire l'admiration d'une cargaison de marins éméchés aux prises avec leur caleçon récalcitrant un soir au bordel après six mois en mer.

Le Capitaine Kyoraku soupira discrètement. Ils étaient tous là, les hauts gradés du Goteï. Tous, sans exception. Arrivés les uns après les autres, certains plus concernés que d'autres. Mais tous avaient ressenti la présence d'Aïzen et senti une sueur froide couler le long de leur échine lorsque la pression spirituelle de l'Envoyée Céleste s'était brusquement élevée, désordonnée.

Sans aucun contrôle.

Sans pierre de Seki noire autour de son cou.

Malgré toute l'affection qu'ils lui portaient, lui et la plupart des autres, ils savaient que Kei n'était pas encore de taille. Mais hélas, même s'ils avaient emmagasiné plusieurs millénaires de science de combat par rapport à la jeune femme, eux non plus.

Les autres Capitaines étaient tout aussi frustrés que lui, il pouvait le sentir. Arrivés dès qu'ils avaient senti le reiatsu d'Aizen, ils avaient, tout comme Kyoraku, voulu prendre part au combat. Mais la guerrière leur avait refusé cette aide, préférant mener cette croisade en tête-à-tête.

* * *

Aïzen jubilait visiblement. Son sourire goguenard ne quittait pas ses lèvres tandis que le zanpakutô de la jeune femme frappait une nouvelle fois le vide.

De l'autre côté du mur doré, la Capitaine Unohana ne put qu'admirer son acharnement à vouloir atteindre celui qu'elle avait décidé d'éliminer. Car à peine la guerrière céleste comprit-elle que son coup n'avait pas atteint sa cible qu'elle changea de stratégie et se retourna, vive comme la foudre, afin de porter une nouvelle attaque, de biais cette fois.

Un combat ? Une parodie, plutôt. Une guerre des nerfs surtout, bien plus qu'une passe d'armes meurtrière. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Aïzen, elle le savait. Une « mise en bouche » selon ses critères de jugement. Un jeu malsain dans lequel, hélas, il excellait.

il commença son activité favorite : le sapage de moral :

- Je suis ravi de te revoir, guerrière céleste. Quel est ton nom cette fois ?

Cela marcha. La Capitaine put voir la jeune femme écarquiller les yeux, stupéfaite :

- Me « revoir » ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Ils avaient employé le tutoiement, spontanément. Ce tutoiement qui témoignait d'une vieille intimité, une relation bien au-delà de l'affrontement armé.

- Mais de nos précédentes rencontres, voyons. Parce que… tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Tsss… je suis presque vexé. Mais il est vrai que ta mémoire te fait défaut, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle serra les dents avant de parler :

- Ainsi donc tu me surveilles depuis ta cachette, minable enfoiré?

Aïzen ne releva pas la pique grossière. Il se contenta de sourire.

Ce sourire, la Capitaine de la seconde division Soï Fon n'avait qu'une envie : le faire ravaler à son propriétaire malfaisant. Elle nota que les arceaux d'argent qui enserraient les biceps de Kei étaient apparus. Selon ses informations, la tenue noire et argent devrait suivre. Puis les prunelles sombres disparaitraient et ce pseudo combat changerait d'orientation. Vite. Sinon, ce serait elle qui s'en chargerait.

Aïzen cependant en rajoutait une couche :

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le plus petit souvenir de nos précédentes rencontres ? Ceci dit, je peux comprendre : cinq cent ans scellée sur terre, il est normal de ne plus avoir toute sa tête…

Hoshi fendit l'air encore une fois, frémissante, manquant de peu le sommet du crâne de sa cible. Aïzen évita le coup, presque nonchalamment, puis continua de jouer avec son ennemie, comme un chat monstrueux devant une souris paniquée. Hitsugaya se dit que, si jamais la jeune femme échouait, il passerait à l'attaque le premier pour faire ravaler ses paroles à cet homme si haï des personnes présentes :

- Peu importe le nombre de mensonges que tu peux proférer, je ne te laisserai pas faire, affirma la jeune fille d'un ton plus ferme qu'Hitsugaya l'aurait pensé.

- Mensonges ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je mente ? Crois-tu que j'ai besoin de m'abaisser à ce point ? Tu te surestimes, Envoyée Céleste.

- Je ne vois que ça, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. De ta part, rien ne m'étonne.

Aïzen sourit et le Capitaine Hitsugaya put voir ses yeux se plisser lorsqu'il ajouta:

- Et bien, et bien… on dirait que tu te souviens, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Tant mieux, ceci dit en ce qui me concerne, c'est l'utilisation du hôgyoku qui m'a permis de me souvenir de toi. Et de tout le reste nous concernant. Ce qui ne manque pas de sel, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Nous n'avons aucun passé commun. Malgré ma mémoire défaillante, si j'avais déjà rencontré une pourriture telle que toi, je suis sûre que je m'en souviendrais, cracha-t-elle.

- Et pourtant, sourit l'homme en face d'elle, nous avons un long passé commun, ma toute belle. Un passé très… Intense.

- Je ne te crois pas !

Le cri de Kei fit légèrement sursauter Renji. Puis il eut un sourire mauvais lorsque Kei disparut soudainement avant de réapparaitre une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Maîtrisait-elle enfin le déplacement dans l'instant ? Il faudrait songer à le lui demander … et un battement de cils plus tard, Aïzen avait rejoint son adversaire.

Mais contrairement à Renji, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Et lorsque le Kidô gigantesque frappa de plein fouet l'ancien Capitaine en creusant un véritable gouffre derrière lui, Renji en aurait presque applaudi.

Mais hélas, lorsque le nuage de poussière que l'attaque d'énergie avait engendré se dispersa, chacun put voir que leur ennemi avait érigé un mur similaire au bouclier lumineux de la guerrière. Il avait essuyé cette attaque foudroyante sans même une égratignure. Et il leva à son tour une main, paume tournée vers la jeune femme.

Avant même que Renji put lui crier de se méfier, un éclair tout aussi puissant, tout aussi aveuglant, inonda celle qui représentait leur unique salut. Le fait que le bouclier de Kei soit toujours dressé indiquait à Renji et aux autres qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais dans quel état ?

Renji longea le mur lumineux. Il cria le nom de son amie. Une fois. Puis une autre. Elle était toujours invisible. Aïzen se tourna légèrement par-dessus son épaule dans la direction du nouveau Capitaine. Tous purent voir son sourire amusé et méprisant.

- Que de sollicitude de la part des shinigamis, Envoyée Céleste… Ou plutôt « Kei » devrais-je dire ? C'est bien le nom que vient de beugler si élégamment le nouveau Capitaine de la cinquième division ? C'est donc ainsi que tu te nommes ? Humm, un peu commun, tu ne trouves pas, « Grâce » ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux.

La jeune femme réapparut enfin. Les habits déchirés au niveau de ses avant- bras, une estafilade sanglante zébrant son abdomen, les cheveux couverts de poussière. Mais entière. Vivante. Et toujours vindicative.

Renji soupira. Il aurait volontiers donné ses deux bras afin de la rejoindre, l'épauler pour claquer définitivement son beignet à l'autre abject, là. Et les autres Capitaines aussi, il pouvait le sentir… Un en particulier.

Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il sentit la pression spirituelle du Capitaine de la sixième division se modifier légèrement. Tout comme Renji, Byakuya ne savait pas si elle était capable de faire face à l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'ils aient jamais rencontré.

Byakuya se reprit. Et redevint maitre de son attitude. L'heure n'était pas au laisser-aller, loin de là.

Car pour l'heure, même si le combat en était à ses prémices, c'était de mort dont il s'agissait. La seule issue possible. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Et il n'était pas certain que l'Envoyée Céleste l'emporte. Aïzen jouait avec elle alors qu'elle épuisait doucement ses forces dans des attaques vaines. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il voulait, il devait lui venir en aide. Mais la barrière lumineuse qu'elle avait érigée redressée avait la solidité que seul le rempart d'une guerrière céleste pouvait avoir. Il était indestructible. Cela ne servait à rien.

Il finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Renji. Le jeune homme dépité se retourna, lui adressa un bref regard qui traduisait également ses propres craintes, son propre dépit. Ils étaient d'impuissants spectateurs. Ils ne pouvaient qu'assister à la mise à mort de la jeune femme.

Byakuya pria de toutes ses forces la Déesse. Sa guerrière était redoutable, elle était une arme dévastatrice en puissance, même si elle n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience. Elle pouvait mettre Aïzen hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes, les sauver définitivement de cette menace si effrayante.

A condition quelle se ressaisisse… Maintenant.

* * *

_Hello vous tous! Mortifiée? Honteuse de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles si longtemps? Non, je suis encore plus que ça_... _Mais cette fois, c'est pas de ma faute, hein. Il y a près d'un mois que j'ai demandé à ma méchante betâ qui est soit-disant super débordée par son boulot de me corriger ce chapitre! Je la charge totalement, comme ça vous vous en prendrez à elle, et toc. ^^ Sinon, merci merci merci merci à tous ces gentils lecteurs qui me laissent de très gentilles reviews afin de m'encourager! (Ben () si tu passe par là, vui, c'est bien de toi dont je parle ^^) Et que même, il va vous falloir bosser un peu et me laisser vos impressions à nouveau, car le prochain chapitre est une tannée pour moi, à savoir la description de combats... et vui, rien que pour vous. Et cette fois, je mettrais pas six mois à le rajouter, promis! _

_A très bientôt, et hop, direction la section "review"! ^^_

Hagaren


	26. Chapter 26

**Quatrième Partie : Évolution**

_Chapitre 25 :_

Ses pas résonnaient avec un peu trop de force dans le couloir inondé de soleil. Ichigo avançait droit devant lui, guidé par sa détermination coutumière, sans pour autant oublier qu'il y avait des personnes aux alentours qui avaient besoin de repos. Il arriva enfin devant la porte qu'il recherchait et, sans plus de cérémonie, entra.

Le changement d'atmosphère de la pièce était si radical qu'il demeura un moment interdit sur le seuil, figé par l'ambiance un peu solennelle de l'endroit. Ici, point de groupe de shinigamis emplis de sollicitude et devisant à voix basse au pied d'un lit occupé par un blessé reconnaissant. Point de lumière trop vive, point de visiteurs.

Cette ambiance-ci était bien plus que feutrée, presque dérangeante. Ichigo pensa un moment se trouver à l'intérieur d'un aquarium, impression qui se renforça lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui. Le chuintement discret de la pompe à oxygène, l'éclatement des petites bulles en surface et surtout le rayonnement changeant de l'immense bassin vertical et transparent qui occupait la majeure partie de la pièce, tout rappelait un univers aquatique.

A l'intérieur de ce bassin, rempli d'une solution un peu plus épaisse que de l'eau, se trouvait Kei. Endormie, elle n'en était pas moins debout, flottant dans une sorte d'apesanteur dansante, mouvante, au gré de ses mouvements légers. Les bras ballants mais néanmoins entrouverts, elle semblait en transe. La moindre ondulation de son corps rendait vivantes les longues mèches de ses cheveux, semblable au chant envoutant des sirènes qui captivait les marins imprudents. Entièrement nue mais malgré tout dissimulée par les bandes de verre dépoli stratégiquement placées devant son corps, il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'aura dorée, attirante, hypnotique.

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas afin de mieux contempler le visage serein de son amie. Car, se dit Ichigo, même ainsi, flottant dans ce liquide qui la soignait, elle montrait qu'elle n'appartenait pas tout à fait à l'espèce des mortels. Oui, se dit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, il y avait bien un je-ne-sais-quoi de divin qui se dégageait de sa personne, alors qu'elle était tout simplement endormie.

Le masque qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage afin de lui permettre de respirer n'entravait en rien cette espèce d'attirance digne d'une Messaline qu'elle exerçait, le jeune homme en était certain, sur toute personne qui l'approchait. Il resta un moment ainsi, planté devant le bassin, à observer attentivement les minuscules éclairs dorés qui venaient sporadiquement zébrer la surface de la peau de la jeune femme inconsciente. Ichigo constata avec stupéfaction que, là où l'éclair avait jailli, la peau endommagée s'était refermée et apparaissait intacte.

- Intéressant comme phénomène, qu'en dis –tu ?

La voix gouailleuse mais non dépourvue de noblesse de la femme-chat résonna derrière lui et le fit sursauter. Comme à son habitude, Yoruichi était arrivée sur la pointe des pieds, ou des coussinets, il n'aurait trop su le dire.

- C'est quoi ces éclairs sur sa peau? On dirait qu'elle guérit à chaque fois qu'il s'en produit un…

Yoruichi hocha légèrement la tête, dans un geste d'assentiment:

- C'est exactement ça, Ichigo. Ces « éclairs », comme tu les appelles, cicatrisent chacune de ses blessures. Une décharge apparaît et voilà que la blessure sur laquelle il venait de jaillir s'est refermée. Même si Aïzen l'a bien amochée, elle se guérit apparemment toute seule. Je ne doute pas que le traitement liquide du Capitaine Unohana soit efficace, mais elle a sans nul doute multiplié par dix la rapidité de guérison.

- La déesse, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quand même vachement pratique d'être à demi divine…

Sans répondre, la belle jeune femme baissa le menton et fixa ses yeux dorés l'aquarium. Préoccupé, le shinigami remplaçant observa le corps d'où continuait de jaillir de légères sources de lumière. Ce combat tel qu'il l'avait vu l'inquiétait au plus au point.

Oui, il se rappelait tout. Ce duel qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux ébahis, était ancré dans sa mémoire, il le revoyait aussi clairement que s'il s'était produit à l'instant.

Et il en avait vu suffisamment pour se poser des questions…

Contre toute attente, ce fut le pied de Kei qui, en heurtant la poitrine de son adversaire, le fit suffisamment chanceler au point que ce dernier arrête de sourire. Vraisemblablement, se dit le Capitaine Kyoraku, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue venir, celle-là. Une attaque toute « Soï-Fonesque » qui portait ses fruits. Car en le regardant attentivement, le gradé put constater que l'hommequi se croyait si supérieur**,** était vexé comme un pou. Il se redressa de toute sa haute stature, puis s'adressa à la guerrière en murmurant entre ses dents :

- Toujours tes gamineries ! Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ?

- « Comprendre » ? Et comprendre quoi ?

- Ce que tu es vraiment !

D'un puissant et ample geste de la main, il envoya valdinguer la jeune femme au sol. Le Capitaine Ukitake ne put retenir une expression de surprise tandis que, près de lui, son compagnon de toujours se contentait de relever la tête afin de mieux observer la scène sans être gêné par le rebord de son large chapeau. Kei se releva lentement, en essuyant le coin de sa bouche sanguinolent du revers de la main. Les yeux rivés sur son adversaire.

- Et « que » suis-je, selon toi ?

Ils se regardèrent, un long moment. Puis il s'approcha lentement, tranquillement, jusqu'à être tout près, jusqu'à presque la toucher. Fascinée ou tétanisée, elle ne bougea pas, ne porta pas de coups, ne brandit pas son épée. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Mais rien dans son attitude ne traduisait la peur.

Et puis soudain, Aïzen explosa de colère. Au propre comme au figuré. Les Vice-Capitaines présents (et certains Capitaines aussi, même s'ils eussent préféré mourir que de l'avouer) bénirent la barrière qui les empêchait de ressentir la puissance de la pression spirituelle qui venait d'éclater. Une colère froide qui n'altérait en rien les traits du visage d'Aïzen, hormis ses yeux un peu plus plissés. Mais tout son être vibrait de cette rage sourde.

Et il en était vraiment effrayant.

Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, il avait dégainé son terrible zanpakutô et porté un coup extrêmement puissant que la jeune femme avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir. Une telle rage dans une si petite surface métallique devait être bien difficile à contrôler:

- Espèce de traînée ! Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Le visage figé dans un modèle de neutralité qui aurait ravi des milliers de clans Kuchiki au grand complet, Kei ne répondit rien. Elle laissait l'homme fulminer. Puis, elle retira l'une de ses mains de la poignée de son zanpakutô et la dirigea lentement vers son dos. Elle dégaina sa deuxième arme et eut un sourire ironique :

- Une traînée, peut-être… Mais bien trop chère pour toi.

Puis elle assena un coup de son autre bras maintenant armé. Et l'attaque pourtant prévisible porta ses fruits et entailla l'avant-bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face. D'un bond, les deux protagonistes s'écartèrent, mais sans vraiment s'éloigner. Aïzen désigna la jeune femme de la pointe de sa lame, et un véritable mépris faisait légèrement trembler sa voix, d'ordinaire si posée, lorsqu'il parla :

- Tu empestes le reiatsu d'un autre. Depuis combien de temps te vautres-tu dans son lit ?

Avec un bel ensemble, ils repassèrent à l'attaque. Si l'homme cynique et calme de tout à l'heure tendait à disparaître, la guerrière était désormais plus maîtresse d'elle-même et reprenait les rênes du combat. Un zanpakutô dans chaque main, elle regardait, jugeait, analysait. L'envoyée de la Déesse devenait de plus en plus présente. Si ses yeux étaient toujours ceux d'une humaine, sa coiffure avait maintenant changé. Rassemblés sur le sommet de son crâne, ils laissaient présager l'éclosion prochaine de l'arme létale capable de battre Aïzen.

- Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo ! Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir ici après tout ce temps.

Souriante comme à son habitude, la belle Capitaine responsable de la division des soins était entrée**,**elle aussi sans bruit. L'adolescent la salua avec chaleur, ignorant la légère et soudaine tension de l'atmosphère autour de lui.

Ichigo avait des circonstances atténuantes. Il ne connaissait les shinigamis que depuis fort peu de temps, par rapport à leur éternité… Et Yoruichi avait été proche, très proche de celui qui arrivait, était presque là, et finit par entrer silencieusement lui aussi.

Aussi, le jeune homme mit un court moment avant de ressentir cette présence dans son dos, que Yoruichi avait, elle, immédiatement reconnue. En voyant entrer sa victime préférée, ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent un dixième de seconde sous le coup de l'étonnement. Puis les pièces s'assemblèrent dans son esprit et elle sourit à son tour, le taquinant avec le plaisir d'une sale gosse :

- Mon petit Byakuya ! Tu viens en personne prendre des nouvelles de notre apprentie guerrière ? Juste ciel, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Aurais-tu été le cobaye du Capitaine Kurotsushi quand celui-ci s'essayait à la greffe du cœur? Et elle aurait prise, qui plus est ? Diantre ! Mais tu vas finir par devenir fréquentable !

Ignorant les sarcasmes de sa vieille amie avec - Ichigo le reconnaissait bien volontiers - une superbe qui en imposait, le Capitaine s'approcha de la vitre dépolie. Il regarda un instant la malade inconsciente, puis s'adressa à son homologue silencieuse par-dessus son épaule :

- Sera-t-elle bientôt en état d'être transportée, Capitaine Unohana ?

La belle brune acquiesça :

- Dans moins de 36 heures, Capitaine Kuchiki.

Le glacial Capitaine de la sixième division n'eut pas un regard pour ses deux compagnons en sortant de la pièce :

- Dans ce cas, je vous saurais gré de tout mettre en œuvre afin qu'elle regagne sa demeure au plus vite.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Capitaine.

Avec un léger hochement de tête typique de cette attitude pleine de dignité condescendante mêlée de morgue, innée a la caste qu'il représentait, le chef du clan Kuchiki sortit en laissant pantois le jeune homme. Il se tourna vers la femme la plus rapide qu'il connaissait afin d'avoir sa lanterne un peu mieux éclairée :

- Hé, mais attends, pourquoi Byakuya veut embarquer Kei chez lui maintenant ? Je veux dire, si tout le monde sait qu'elle va là-bas, sa couverture de nièce de Yamamoto va pas tenir longtemps ! Elle aurait dû aller à l'Académie normalement, non ?

- Pour une bonne et simple raison, Ichigo.

- Mi-amusée, mi -émue, Yoruichi comprenait en même temps qu'elle l'expliquait :

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ? « Sa demeure ». Le domaine des Kuchiki est également la maison de Kei.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Seul un léger soupir conjoint des deux femmes lui répondit. Les hommes montraient parfois une rapidité de compréhension rivalisant avec la vitesse d'une tortue cul-de-jatte asmathique… Aussi, ce fut la Capitaine qui acheva de stupéfier l'adolescent :

- Car elle est la prochaine Dame de ces lieux, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Sais-tu que le hôgyoku a des vertus on ne peut plus intéressantes ? Outre d'accroître la puissance de son détenteur, il ouvre des perspectives insoupçonnées…

Aïzen avait choisi une toute autre tactique pour acculer son adversaire. Il employait un ton volontairement badin et hautain, crispant, grinçant comme une craie sur un tableau, pire qu'une rage de dents, provoquant la perte du sens commun pour celui qu'il voulait exterminer. Que voilà une entrée en matière des plus délicieuses… Les nerfs, décidément, quelle chose fascinante pour celui qui savait les dominer et les utiliser…

La jeune femme, à présent armée de ses deux zanpakutôs, avait rendu coup pour coup et obligé l'ancien Capitaine à encaisser sans pour autant pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Les lames jumelles voltigeaient, gracieuses, terribles, efficaces et meurtrières.

De ce fait, il ne pouvait même pas envisager le shikaï de son arme si particulière, qui lui permettait de troubler l'esprit de son entourage. Malgré sa maitrise quasi instinctive de son zanpakutô, il lui était Impossible de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour l'activer. Cette passe d'armes n'était pas un simple duel, comme avec n'importe lequel des shinigamis, aussi puissants soient-ils.

Non, là le pouvoir auquel il faisait face nécessitait toute son attention, toute sa force. Une distraction, un battement de cils, et c'était la mort. La seule faiblesse qu'il avait perçue, dont il pouvait tirer bénéfice, avec laquelle il pouvait jouer, était la fragilité mentale de son adversaire. Il eut un rictus méprisant. Quelle erreur de donner autant de pouvoirs à une fille aussi faible et perturbée ! Tss, et dire qu'elle représentait la Déesse…

Soudain, sur leur gauche, mais loin derrière eux, si loin qu'ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention, un éclair, une lumière éclatante se matérialisa. Les shinigamis rassemblés, eux, se concentrèrent sur cette nouvelle manifestation extérieure.

Ami ? Ennemi ? Qui venait une fois de plus troubler ce moment déjà si troublé ?

Oubliés de tous mais pourtant appelés, Ichigo, Yoruichi et Urahara apparurent dans l'encadrement du portail. Mais ne purent avancer. Immédiatement confinés dans le Seireiteï car bloqués par le mur de protection de l'envoyée céleste, ils ne purent qu'assister, eux aussi, à l'étrange combat qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux stupéfaits. Ichigo, bien sûr essaya vainement de percer le mur afin d'attaquer, de protéger, de batailler, lui aussi. Et comme tous les autres, ce fut en vain.

Ce fut lorsque Renji lui adressa, mi-navré, mi-désolé, une dénégation muette, qu'il cessa de tambouriner contre le mur infranchissable. Alors lui aussi ressenti ce que toutes les autres personnes présentes ressentaient depuis leur arrivée : l'impuissance…

Tous les spectateurs involontaires avaient oublié que le portail avait été ouvert peu de temps auparavant, qui semblait une éternité entière. Miyabi était encore vivante, Aïzen n'était qu'un souci qu'il faudrait envisager mais plus tard, et Kei était encore souriante. En ouvrant les portes vers le monde réel, cette félicité toute relative avait volé en éclats. Oui, elle avait bien sombré corps et armes, dans quelques limbes sombres et définitives. Qui pouvait prédire que cette vie douce et sereine serait là, un jour, à nouveau ? Personne, en effet…

Et pendant ce temps, le combat faisait, selon l'expression consacrée, toujours rage. Aïzen para l'attaque des deux armes entrecroisées qui essayaient de le désarmer. Il força la guerrière à abaisser un peu ses zanpakutôs, la faisant ployer, roseau donnant la mort, l'amenant à se rapprocher du sol. Dès lors, il était en position pour mettre son plan à l'œuvre. Un dixième de seconde qui pouvait faire toute la différence. Il leva son arme très haut, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces, invoquant le hôgyoku, qui démultiplia la puissance de son attaque.

La jeune femme, sous l'effet de ces deux forces monumentales conjuguées, posa un genou à terre, parant de son mieux l'arme abattue sur sa tête, tandis qu'un véritable cratère dû à l'onde de choc se creusait autour d'eux. Épicentres d'un déchaînement de pouvoirs, les deux protagonistes ne voyaient rien d'autre que la personne qui leurs faisaient face. Avait-elle réagit ? S'était-elle affaiblie ? Avait-elle encaissé le choc ?

Puis l'homme repassa à l'attaque, enchaînant les coups de force pure, brutaux, écrasants, à un rythme effrayant. La guerrière face à lui ne put qu'encaisser, contrer, et surtout, reculer. Il effectuait les shunpôs les uns après les autres, se rapprochant encore et encore, afin de frapper et d'atteindre la peau délicate de la jeune femme, de l'entailler le plus profondément possible…. Ca suffisait comme ça. Elle était là pour l'anéantir, lui qui menaçait la vie de si nombreuses personnes.

- Si tu me connais si bien que ça, Aïzen, alors tu dois te souvenir de mon double ?

- Ton double ?

Cela avait marché. Il s'était enfin immobilisé. La Ten no Shisha eut un léger sourire en coin plein de cynisme qui électrisa les nerfs de son adversaire. C'était lui qui irritait celui ou celle qu'il allait tuer, non l'inverse. Et il détestait positivement être dans cette position de faiblesse. Surtout quand sa rivale ne s'emblait pas vouloir s'arrêter pas en si bon chemin :

- Non ? Alors il faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire à mon tour… Ou plutôt, je vais laisser Reiten le faire.

Ichigo n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Kei se redresser, toisant Aïzen, son expression ironique toujours présente sur son visage. Puis elle tourna les poignets comme pour présenter le bout de la poignée de chacune de ses armes à l'autre, pour finalement les faire se toucher. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact, une vive lueur engloba les deux épées. Un instant plus tard, lorsque la clarté se fut évanouie, Ichigo put voir que les deux poignées avaient tout simplement fusionné pour ne former qu'une seule et même arme, nantie de deux lames.

Il eut un bref flashback et se revit au cinéma, en train de visionner un épisode de Stars War et d'apprécier le combat entre les deux Jedi et le funeste Darth Maul. Il avait eu un moment de pure félicité, trouvant cette arme et le combat qui s'en suivit vraiment classe. Et voilà qu'il pouvait voir de nouveau cet engin de mort à quelques mètres de lui. Mais pas par écran interposé, cette fois. Et qui était on ne peut plus réelle.

Puis il se secoua mentalement. George Lucas n'était pas en train de réaliser un film, loin de là même s'il aurait certainement bavé d'envie en voyant une scène si impressionnante.

Car une fois le zanpakutô transformé, Reiten apparut. Et là, tous purent voir le spectacle grandiose qui acheva d'impressionner le shinigami remplaçant. L'ombre fantomatique et pourtant visible, dorée et scintillante, lumineuse au point d'éblouir et de faire fermer les yeux aux personnes présentes, le gigantesque fragment d'âme de Kei se matérialisa.

Elle semblait sortir du dos et des épaules de la shinigami, se déroulant comme un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide et se déployait afin de montrer toute l'immensité de son envergure. Elle n'était que contours, lumière, vapeur impalpable, mais sa taille fantastique et le cri aigu et glaçant qu'elle lança, tout indiquait que le bras armé de la guerrière, était enfin là.

* * *

_La maladie, c'est vraiment pénible, surtout quand ce n'est pas très grave mais long...Des semaines entières sans pouvoir toucher un ordi... je ne sais pas quand j'en aurai fini avec ces allers-retours à l'hosto, mais du coup, ma publication est encore pire que prévue... Gomen, les gens._


	27. Chapter 27

Les yeux clos, je soupire d'aise aussi doucement qu'un chaton qui rêve. Je serais bien restée là, à dormir pendant encore un ou deux siècles. Le lit est plus que confortable, chaud, accueillant… Tout serait parfait si je ne sentais quelqu'un ou quelque chose tirer doucement mais de façon répétée, aussi régulièrement qu'un métronome, sur une mèche de mes cheveux. C'est l'une des choses que j'ai en horreur : me faire réveiller brutalement alors que je dors profondément. Exactement ce qui est en train de se produire. Je commence à bouillir. Alors je m'assieds d'un coup et tape sèchement la main qui m'agace :

- Putain, Hoshi, jamais t'arrêtes ? Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si tu peux emmerder quelqu'un d'autre?

La splendide fée croise immédiatement les bras et sa bouche parfaite prend un pli boudeur qu'un enfant contrarié ne démentirait pas. Puis elle se relève en agitant ses longs cheveux :

- Ah, mais que voilà une jeune fille aimable et distinguée ! Ça t'écorcherait la bouche de dire « bonjour » pour une fois, au lieu de râler comme une vielle rombière aigrie ? Tu vas finir par faire comme dans le conte de fées et cracher des crapauds et des serpents dès que tu ouvriras la bouche !

La panthère des neiges intervient à son tour et s'interpose entre nous, levant le bout de sa queue devant le visage de son alter-ego comme pour l'empêcher de parler davantage :

- Désolée de te tirer de ton sommeil, Kei, mais tu es à présent guérie et nous avons à parler de choses très sérieuses.

Sa voix rocailleuse agit comme un baume sur des écorchures et je me calme séance tenante. C'est vrai que je suis guérie, et plutôt en forme, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Par contre, si je tape la discute avec mes zanpakutôs, cela veut dire que…

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans l'une des pièces du château de verre de mon monde intérieur et les murs transparents me permettent de voir l'étendue d'eau où batifolent des créatures ailées et merveilleuses, entre surface et nuages. Le lit à baldaquin dans lequel je dormais à poings fermés quelques instants auparavant se désagrège soudainement en mille petites plumes multicolores qui s'évanouissent en quelques secondes.

Je dois avouer que voir sa propre imagination complètement surréaliste se matérialiser devant ses yeux a quelque chose d'un peu flippant.

Histoire de changer de sujet, je demande à brûle pourpoint :

- Pourquoi suis-je là ?

Hoshi a un petit sourire moqueur à mon intention tandis qu'elles se dirigent toutes deux vers la porte:

- Tes sœurs te donneront la réponse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir à fendre les rochers de soutien du Grand Canyon. Je suis franchement pas épaulée, moi, parfois… Mes sœurs ? Moi qui suis fille unique ? Forcément. C'est logique.

D'une clarté tellement limpide que je renonce à comprendre et c'est donc totalement résignée que j'emboîte le pas à mes deux armes.

* * *

Urahara jouait avec le bout de sa canne dans le gravier du jardin zen du domaine Kuchiki. Il dessinait des arabesques tarabiscotées ou très simples, sans aucune logique apparente_. _Ses traits ne voulaient strictement rien dire, mais il continuait à les exécuter négligemment, défaisant les courbes et les traits dont la parfaite exécution avait très certainement demandé des heures de patience aux jardiniers du domaine. Il troublait la bonne ordonnance de ce lieu de recueillement avec nonchalance, sans même y prendre garde.

En le voyant faire Byakuya se dit que, en des temps pas si reculés, ce sacrilège aurait entraîné la mort du génie séance tenante, avec une tête tranchée en bonne et due forme par le maître de céans. Et s'il avait été de bonne humeur, il aurait agrémenté le tout d'une pique sur laquelle accrocher son trophée. Mais à l'heure actuelle peu importait le jardin, ils avaient de bien plus grandes préoccupations. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Urahara se tourna vers lui, son habituel sourire jovial accroché à ses lèvres :

- Capitaine Kuchiki… Je crois que vous et moi n'avons pas trop le temps d'observer une quelconque cérémonie afin de respecter les usages, n'est-ce pas ?

S'il avait eu l'ironie facile, le propriétaire d'un magasin dédié aux shinigamis aurait pu constater que son interlocuteur était toujours aussi… Volubile. Voire expansif. Mais il n'était pas là pour venir taquiner la victime favorite de Yoruichi sur ses terres :

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya Kuchiki daigna ouvrir les yeux et se tourner, imperturbable, vers son visiteur non désiré.

- La puce.

- En effet ! acquiesça le génie avec un ample mouvement de bras. A-t-elle fonctionné comme nous l'espérions ?

- Presque.

- Ah, se renfrogna son vis à vis. Je me demande bien ce qui vous fait répondre « presque » et non pas « totalement, je vous rappelle que vous êtes le plus grand génie que la Soul Society ait connu ».

- Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa première visite ici.

Urahara se figea sous l'effet de la surprise, guère plus d'une seconde cependant. Puis pour se donner contenance, il toucha le bord de son chapeau avec toute la désinvolture dont il était capable :

- Et donc, de votre première rencontre…

L'aimable chef de clan lui tourna brusquement le dos :

- Ceci n'est pas le sujet dont vous devez le plus vous préoccuper, Kisuke Urahara. Kei doit rassembler tous ses souvenirs, et ce au plus vite. Mais une partie de sa mémoire demeure, pour une raison qui nous échappe, totalement hermétique. A défaut de savoir pourquoi, dites-moi ce que je peux faire afin de palier votre incompétence.

Aimable. Ou trublion. Voire boute-en-train. L'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème division ne savait que choisir comme petit nom pour le représentant de la plus grande famille de l'aristocratie de la Soul Society. Il commençait à mieux comprendre Yoruichi et ses éternelles piques… Il changea néanmoins son fusil d'épaule car il ne supporterait pas un nouvel échec, surtout après l'histoire du Hôgyoku. Il voulait donc en savoir plus :

- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre. Elle se repose.

- Oh. Je vois. La Capitaine Unohana l'a donc sortie de son coma artificiel ?

- En effet. Sa guérison prend visiblement moins de temps que prévu, mais elle est encore très faible.

- Parfait. Montrez-moi le chemin, je vous prie.

Sa seigneurie Byakuya Kuchiki se retourna vers l'inventeur et ce dernier se dit que, pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid et maître de ses émotions en apparence, il réussissait parfaitement à faire sentir à autrui le mélange de sa colère et de son étonnement. Ce qui n'était pas très agréable, en définitive. Aussi réagit-il le premier, avant que le Capitaine ne cède à son impulsion première et ne l'égorge avec les dents pour avoir osé lui demander d'aller voir la femme qu'il aimait :

- Je dois l'examiner. Si vous voulez que je trouve pourquoi la puce n'a pas marché comme nous l'avions prévu, je dois en déterminer la cause.

Byakuya le regarda un moment, un masque de neutralité sur son visage aussi imperméable qu'un duvet de canard sous une douche. Urahara se demandait s'il fallait qu'il sorte son appareil de mesure de signaux cérébraux pour examiner la jeune femme, ou bien plutôt un stylo afin de numéroter ses abatis puis faire son testament dans la foulée. Impossible à savoir avant que son cadet ne se retourne brusquement et lance :

- Suivez-moi. Et tâchez de ne rien abîmer, cette fois.

* * *

- Comment ça, « suivez-moi » ? Il va me laisser examiner par ce docteur maboul ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi la puce n'a pas fonctionné « comme ils voulaient » ? Ils avaient prévu de m'implanter un truc dans le cerveau depuis longtemps, c'est ça ? Mais dans quel but ?

Le bassin redevint brusquement noir. Éloa venait de passer un bras devant l'étendue d'eau afin d'arrêter le déroulement des images qui s'y reflétaient, et me ramener près d'elles au lieu de continuer à regarder les agissements de... Bon sang, arriverais-je un jour à l'appeler autrement que « Capitaine » ?

- Hé, mais attends, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui va se passer !

Elle remonte ses fines lunettes sur son nez sans mot dire, mais son geste parle pour elle : « ça ne te regarde pas ce qui se trame dans le monde extérieur, nous avons nous aussi des choses à faire bien plus urgentes que de surveiller l'homme que tu aimes », à moins que ce ne soit « Sainte Patience, priez pour moi ».

- Non, Kei, pas maintenant. Tu auras les réponses en te réveillant parmi eux.

- Mais je ne me souviendrai plus de rien, comme la dernière fois !

- C'est ainsi. Quand la Déesse te rappelle ici, près d'elle, dans notre monde, tu redeviens sa part de divinité et abandonnes ton humanité. Les souvenirs humains n'ont rien à faire là, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- Ouais, mais c'est franchement nul, je te ferais dire ! J'ai aucune incidence sur le déroulement de mon destin, alors que j'ai une part de moi issue, tu m'excuseras du peu, d'une authentique Déesse, hein!

- Comme nous toutes, Kei, comme nous toutes.

Elle a si parfaitement raison que j'arrête de parler, ce qui, pour une fois, semble être la meilleure des choses à faire.

Car ce que je croyais être « mon » monde intérieur depuis que Tsuki m'y avait accueilli se révèle être celui de la Déesse.

Aussi, c'est avec stupéfaction d'abord (puis avec intérêt ensuite) que j'ai appris l'existence de ce que Hoshi nomme « mes sœurs ». En fait, la Déesse à un point de vue très simple, ainsi qu'un vœu millénaire : instaurer puis préserver la paix et l'harmonie. Vaste projet lorsqu'on connaît la nature humaine… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce monde terrestre auquel j'appartenais lui tient à cœur. Aussi elle n'hésite pas, quand le besoin se fait sentir, à envoyer une « représentante » auprès des hommes afin de les aider dans leur tâche de pacificateurs. Elles ne sont pas accueillies en Wonder Woman qui vont tous les sauver, mais sont placées à des postes stratégiques afin de guider, voire d'influencer, les dirigeants politiques. Après, les hommes restent maîtres de leurs décisions et de leurs propres destins.

Ces femmes qui, tout comme moi, sont issues de notre créatrice divine ont une fonction bien déterminée. La raison, la stratégie, la guerre: mais également des « corps de métiers » plus subtils qui contribuent à aider les hommes lorsqu'une qualité leur fait défaut.

Moi, je suis le bras armé, ça, tout le monde l'avait compris, merci. D'un côté, cela peut paraître antinomique mais, comme disait le proverbe latin, « qui veut la paix prépare la guerre »… C'est bien cela le but de mon intervention à la Soul Society après tout Aïzen, outre son projet d'exterminer les shinigamis, a des vues sur le monde terrestre. Mais pour l'instant, le bras armé en question est toujours amnésique. J'ai bien besoin de l'aide de la « sœur » qui se trouve près de moi et qui se nomme Éloa.

Je la regarde. Si elle se permet de ma traiter ainsi, c'est parce qu'elle me connaît comme si elle était … mais en fait, elle _est _ma sœur. Tout comme moi, elle possède une haute stature, l'air sérieux, les yeux sombres, les cheveux blonds. Les siens sont coupés courts sur la nuque, elle porte de fines lunettes et a l'allure que j'avais à quarante ans, dans ma vie terrestre. Éloa représente la raison, l'intelligence.

Plus loin, pareille à moi mais avec une bonne dizaine de centimètres en moins et autant de kilos de plus, voluptueuse, magnifique, les cheveux arrivant jusqu'à la taille, et très occupée à taquiner Tsuki tout en riant aux éclats, se trouve Iria. Elle représente la féminité et la séduction que je n'aurai jamais, même si elle a « l'air » de n'avoir que six ou sept ans de plus que moi. Elle porte un kimono rouge un peu trop entrouvert qui laisse voir la naissance de son somptueux décolleté. Par réflexe, je baisse les yeux vers le mien et relève la tête immédiatement en soupirant. Plus loin, dans un coin, lisant avec sérieux une pile de feuilles, se tient Sheena. Elle a passé la soixantaine et a ramené ses cheveux gris en un chignon sage. Elle est la guérison et la compréhension.

Oui, nous sommes toutes identiques et pourtant toutes différentes. Nous sommes issues de la Déesse et ne faisons qu'une avec elle, notre dénominateur commun.

- Éloa, pourquoi je n'arrive pas me souvenir, à maîtriser mes pouvoirs ? Pourquoi je suis encore « Kei Douten » au lieu d'être la « Ten no Shisha » ?

Elle ne répond pas de suite et je comprends instantanément, non, je ressens plutôt la raison de ce silence : à sa place, j'aurais été agacée qu'une gourde me pose la question sur laquelle je suis en train de plancher depuis un moment sans trouver de réponse. Je l'aurais envoyée paître disons… dans la stratosphère, par exemple.

- Tous nos efforts et nos calculs butent sur une porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir, m'explique-t-elle pourtant. Et nous devons en forcer le verrou coûte que coûte.

J'ai un geste impatient de la main. Oui, même Urahara et Byakuya Kuchiki en ont parlé à l'instant. Et comme chez moi, l'impatience court-circuite la réflexion (soyons honnêtes : la simple connexion neuronale, plutôt), j'en rajoute une couche :

- Il faut que je retrouve mes pouvoirs très vite ! Aïzen a dit qu'il allait revenir, et je ne peux pas me permettre de…

- Par la Déesse, Kei ! tu as laissé ton cerveau à la Soul Society, ou quoi ?

Penaude, je me mords la lèvre. Crétine des Alpes numéro un, la gagnante est… bah oui, ma pomme. Bien sûr qu'Éloa est au courant de ma situation, puisque quelque part, elle est moi. Et sa réaction est bien plus sympa que la mienne si nos rôles avaient étaient inversés. Alors, je fais amende honorable en demandant d'une toute petite voix :

- Où est-ce que nous allons… ?

Elle s'arrête brusquement devant une porte à double battant immense que je n'avais pas vue auparavant. Je commence à m'inquiéter quelque peu à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière, même si je sais que je suis chez moi et qu'ici, tout le monde m'aime. Chacune à sa façon, dirons-nous.

J'avale ma salive et sens soudain dans mon cou une douce respiration que je connais bien. Inutile de me retourner pour savoir qu'un sphinx gigantesque s'est matérialisé derrière moi quand il a senti ma peur. Éloa ne regarde même pas Reiten, elle pose ses mains sur la porte et donne une bonne poussée pour la faire pivoter :

- Voir Mère. A ce stade, elle seule peut savoir et… intervenir.

Avec un petit pincement d'appréhension, je lui emboîte le pas et pénètre dans la pièce qui abrite ma créatrice, la Déesse elle-même.

* * *

_Pfff... Je pourrai résumer cette lenteur de parution par "pannes": d'inspi, de santé, d'ordi, de bétâ, de temps, de santé, de betâ, de santé... Vous voyez le truc, quoi. Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai avancé le suivant. Et qu'il y aura de la baston dedans. En espérant que vous n'ayez pas trop passé votre chemin et allé dans de plus vertes contrées... Je vous en voudrais pas! Mais déjà que je me flagelle régulièrement en pensant à cette fic... Enfin! C'est la vie, comme on dit chez nous! :D _  
_Allez, à bientôt, je fais en sorte que ce soit le plus vite possible... ahem. _  
_Hagaren_

_(au fait,je me suis encore emmêlée les pinceaux avec la numérotation des chapitres, mais c'est pas grave, hein. C'est bien la suite. ^^)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27 :

- Ni-Sama! Ni-Sama !

Courant à toutes jambes, Rukia fonce à travers le dédale de couloirs. Au diable les conventions si durement apprises elle se comportera en héritière Kuchiki la prochaine fois. Mais en attendant, l'heure est plus que grave. Soudain, elle s'immobilise : son frère se tient devant elle. En un regard, Rukia sait... qu'il sait. Alors pour ne pas lui faire perdre son temps, car elle sait pertinemment qu'il a horreur de ça, elle se contente de répondre à la question muette de son frère par un hochement de tête. Un battement de cils plus tard, et il a disparu.

Elle fait demi-tour dans la foulée et court en sens inverse pour revenir le plus rapidement possible sur ses pas. Elle pourrait faire le shunpô elle aussi, mais l'accord tacite qui la retient d'exécuter une quelconque technique de combat en présence de son grand frère l'en empêche. De toute façon, il est bien plus rapide qu'elle. Elle sait qu'il est déjà auprès de Kei, qui est maintenant réveillée.

Elle finit par arriver devant la chambre de la jeune femme où règne un véritable tohu-bohu. Rien de tellurique, comme la fin du monde ou l'effondrement du domaine, chose qui peut se produire lorsque Kei pique une bonne colère. Mais suffisant pour affoler les serviteurs et contrarier son grand frère. Rukia regarde la jeune femme debout et chancelante, repoussant les mains qui veulent l'allonger de force, exiger d'une voix encore faible ses vêtements. Puis leurs regards se croisent et Kei l'interpelle :

- Ah, tu tombes bien ! aide-moi à convaincre ces casse-pieds qu'au lieu de me clouer dans ce lit, ils feraient mieux de m'aider à aller voir le Commandant Yamamoto. Et tant que tu y es, demande une réunion extraordinaire des Capitaines, et fissa, tu seras bien urbaine.

Même si elle semble dans un état de grande faiblesse, Rukia sait pertinemment que Kei est très sérieuse et qu'il vaut mieux lui obéir. Ce n'est plus une shinigami comme les autres, à présent, mais une guerrière accomplie, aux vues de son précédent combat. Elle avait manqué laisser la vie dans le combat dantesque qui l'avait opposée à Aïzen mais le résultat était quand même là : leur ennemi avait fait demi-tour et était reparti dans le Hueco Mondo. Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait se venger. Mais la Guerrière Céleste serait désormais là pour le contrer.

Elle sait aussi que la jeune femme entretient des relations très particulières avec son frère. Sans en connaître la nature exacte, elle a eu le plus grand mal à dissimuler sa surprise quand elle a su que son frère allait l'épouser. Passer d'un agacement réciproque teinté d'impatience et de vague mépris à « je suis la prochaine Dame du clan » aussi rapidement avait de quoi en décontenancer plus d'un. Mais après tout, comme à son habitude, son grand frère ne faisait rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait décidé de faire…

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'instant, ce dernier n'appréciait visiblement pas du tout que la première chose que sa fiancée tout juste sortie du coma le traite de casse-pieds. Mais brusquement Kei, à moitié enroulée dans sa veste de kimono se redresse, le regarde et lui sourit. Oh, ce sourire ! Plus franc que lorsqu'elle souriait à Renji lors de sa nomination, plus doux que lorsqu'elle souriait au Capitaine Ukitake. Enjôleur, aimant, irrésistible, vraiment. Comment Byakuya aurait-il pu lui résister ? Il lui prend délicatement la main afin de l'aider à se maintenir fermement debout, il donne des ordres brefs pour que « Dame Kei » soit obéie dans l'instant puis se tourne afin de chercher son regard à elle et dit sobrement :

- Rukia.

Alors elle s'incline profondément, obéissance envers son bien-aimé grand frère, mais surtout acceptation de la situation. Elle s'incline devant ce couple si différent, si antinomique, mais qui bizarrement la comble de joie. De nouveau, son frère est heureux. Et pour cela, elle n'en remerciera jamais assez l'imprévisible jeune femme près de lui. Elle tourne les talons et disparait afin de prévenir le chef du Seireiteï. En effectuant le shunpô, cette fois.

* * *

D'un geste las, Tite Kubo arrêta la vidéo du combat. Il frissonna. Même à travers une caméra, la violence de l'affrontement était fidèlement retranscrite. Les images qu'il venait de voir avaient transpercé sa peau, atteint sa chair avant de toucher son cœur. Il leva machinalement le bras devant lui, et ce qu'il prenait pour des coups et des entailles sanglantes se révélèrent n'être que des poils hérissés face à sa peur et son angoisse. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pris part à un combat… Pour l'heure, il s'inquiétait franchement pour son amie. Pour la Soul Society, aussi.

Se tournant vers ses acolytes, il demanda d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme, cherchant une réponse qu'eux même ignoraient sans doute :

- Urahara n'a rien pu faire d'autre, alors ?

La femme-chat eut un mouvement de dénégation contrarié. Lorsqu'elle était ennuyée à ce point, elle parlait rarement, tout à son labeur d'analyse mentale. Et Dieu sait que la situation avait besoin d'être analysée.

Ichigo, par contre, mettait les pieds dans le plat et parlait à voix haute en énonçant les questions que tout le monde se posait tout bas :

- Attends, t'es en train de dire qu'Urahara avait un plan autre que de lui permettre de parler japonais sans problèmes quand il lui a mis son truc dans le crâne ?

Le mangaka imita son amie avec un peu plus d'agacement qu'elle en avait montré:

- Évidemment, crâne de piaf. Je te rappelle que Kei connaissait déjà la Soul Society auparavant et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Et qu'un danger allait nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule dans pas longtemps. Il fallait faire vite et mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. Si la puce pouvait aussi lui permettre de retrouver la mémoire vers son statut de guerrière invincible plus vite, je vois pas pourquoi on s'en serait privé.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et, même si aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, Tite put clairement y lire un « gnagnagna » bien enfantin. Quelques siècles de maturité et ils pourraient peut-être avoir une conversation digne de ce nom… Quoique vu sa famille… Pauvre gosse, c'était mal barré pour lui, en fin de compte.

- Et maintenant, il y a une couille dans le potage, c'est ça ?

Tite voulut sermonner le jeune homme mais y renonça. Après tout, son propre langage était aussi fleuri que celui du lycéen. Il préféra ignorer ses penchants « vieux qui donne des leçons ». Au lieu de cela, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la télévision, puis mit en marche le lecteur.

Et le combat entre Aïzen et Kei reprit.

* * *

A plat ventre au sol, immobile, visiblement en train de souffrir mille morts, la guerrière n'en menait pas large. Les Capitaines avaient sursauté, Ichigo s'était rué de plus belle sur le mur lumineux pour tenter de le briser : il avait sorti son bankaï, lancé sa terrible attaque. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le Getsuga Tenshô était resté sans effet. Puis Yoruichi avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du gamin et, en désespoir de cause, il avait fini par rengainer son arme. Pendant ce temps, après avoir savouré un instant la vue de son ennemie allongée sur le sol, Aïzen se dirigea vers les Capitaines situés de l'autre côté de la barrière d'énergie. Il les observa un instant, puis avança d'un pas vers Byakuya Kuchiki. Les yeux fermés comme à l'accoutumé, son vis-à-vis ne daigna même pas le regarder. L'ancien Capitaine de la cinquième division leva alors son arme puis le désigna de la pointe de son épée en articulant nettement :

-Tu es mort.

Le chef du clan ouvrit les yeux et soutint le regard assombri de rage de cet homme honni. Il ne prit pourtant pas la peine de lui répondre. Ce fut Kei qui le fit :

- Quelle manie d'enterrer tout le monde… C'est franchement lassant. Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

Aïzen se retourna et ne put contrer à temps le coup vertical qu'elle assena de toutes ses forces. Le sang gicla. Et le sourire dément et carnassier de Kenpachi apparut :

- Hé hé hé…

Pas de moquerie, non. Le Capitaine appréciait juste comme il se doit l'attaque qu'il avait enseigné à la jeune femme lors de leur propre combat. Ukitake ferma les paupières un instant et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. La folie évidente et l'amour immodéré des combats étaient à ce point omniprésents dans les moindres attitudes de son homologue que ça en devenait déplacé. Mais s'il voulait se montrer parfaitement objectif, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tort : Aïzen avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les attaques de Kei. La guerrière qui devait tous les sauver était presque là. Encore un peu d'attente. Ou de chance.

Puis il reporta toute son attention vers les deux combattants, et tâcha également de dissimuler sa surprise quant à la dernière déclaration d'Aïzen. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Byakuya particulièrement ? Avait-il un lien quelconque avec la jeune femme qui aurait pu rendre son adversaire aussi imprévisible ? Une mise au point d'une attaque spéciale, peut-être ? Il renonça à réfléchir : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, puisque le ballet des lames avait repris.

* * *

Je me laisse aller contre le mur de pierres chaudes, encore une fois. Décidément, je raffole de cette salle de bain en plein air dont la taille aurait fait certainement pâlir d'envie n'importe quel constructeur de parc aquatique. J'y chasse ma fatigue mes soucis, et si Aïzen venait faire trempette avec moi, on papoterait certainement un petit moment avant de se foutre sur la gueule. Le pouvoir d'apaisement de l'eau chaude est incommensurable…

Je suis si détendue que je n'entends pas la porte chuinter pas plus que je ne ressens les faibles ondulations de l'eau brusquement troublée. Aussi, je sursaute un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurai souhaité quand je vois le maître de maison se pencher sur moi :

- Il n'est pas bon de s'endormir ainsi dans son bain, l'ignorerais-tu ?

Je bois un bon tiers du bassin par les trous de nez avant de reprendre un minimum de constance afin de répondre :

- J'étais juste en train de me détendre. Et l'eau chaude de votre salle d'eau est particulièrement efficace dans ce rôle.

Il imite sans le savoir mon geste de tout à l'heure et s'adosse lui aussi contre les pierres chaudes. À moins d'un centimètre de moi. Je commence à rougir format « je suis la réincarnation d'un homard cuit » et tâche d'oublier que les maillots de bain ne sont pas d'actualité dans une baignoire, ni dans le monde réel, ni même ici. Aussi, pour éviter de mettre franchement les pieds dans le plat, je trouve une parade tout en remerciant Mère de m'avoir faire lire « l'art de la guerre ». La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Alors je pose la tête contre son épaule et me laisse aller quand il enroule un bras autour de moi. Je préfère profiter de l'instant, de sa peau douce et de sa tendresse au lieu de me mettre la tête à l'envers avec une question de pudibonderie qui n'a franchement pas lieu d'être.

Mais je suis suffisamment interloquée pour me redresser un peu afin de mieux le regarder quand il murmure quelques instants plus tard:

- Nous devons parler, Kei.

La pire phrase de l'univers, que j'ai toujours détesté entendre. Mon ventre se noue instantanément et je sens mon sang déserter plus vite qu'un shunpô mon visage. Et j'ai aussitôt la répartie la plus intelligente qui soit :

- Parler ? Mais de quoi ?

- De ta précédente venue ici. Ainsi que… de nous.

J'affiche le regard le plus intelligent qui soit, à faire pâlir un troupeau de génies au QI improbable tout entier :

- J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre, monseigneur. Parler de nous… Lors de ma première visite ?

Son regard plonge dans le mien et je m'accorde dix secondes avant de perdre les pédales définitivement lorsqu'il enfonce le clou:

- Bien sûr. Car nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps Kei. Trente et un ans exactement. J'ai essayé autant que faire se peut de tenir ma promesse, mais je crains d'avoir failli.

Il lève une main très lentement et me caresse doucement la joue de ses doigts repliés :

- Pourras-tu pardonner ma maladresse? Tant de temps à t'attendre… C'était plus que je ne pouvais endurer… Je crains d'avoir perdu de vu notre objectif.

Je n'aime pas du tout la dernière partie de sa phrase et déglutis péniblement la grosse pelote de laine qui vient de se loger dans mon gosier. Puis je tente de rassembler quelques neurones :

- Votre promesse ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous être en train de me dire… Que notre rencontre n'a rien de fortuite ? Ainsi que votre attitude à mon égard ? Et…

Je baisse les yeux douloureusement et peine à articuler l'horrible soupçon qui vient de germer dans mon esprit :

- Votre demande en mariage avec moi ? Tout était calculé ?

Il a un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre, je le sens. Il se contente pourtant de fermer les yeux afin de respirer profondément puis me regarde de nouveau et je me décompose encore plus lorsqu'il me répond enfin :

- Oui. Tout ceci était déjà prévu.

* * *

_Alors? C'est une idée ou bien je publie de plus en plus vite? vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de répondre "oui" en poussant des cris de joie. non mais. ^^ A très vite! Bizzz Hagaren_


	29. Chapter 29

C'est le calme avant la tempête. C'est une chose certaine, qui ne peut être ignorée. La mort, encore elle, trop souvent croisée ces derniers temps, reviendra. Mettra-t-elle un terme à la folie des hommes, cette fois encore ? Ou viendra-t-elle de nouveau bouleverser l'harmonie qu'ils peinent à maintenir ? Tous savent combien elle est fragile et délicate, cette paix si farouchement désirée…

Et puis « elle », pourtant à leur côté depuis si peu de temps, est intervenue, en proposant une solution imparable. Terriblement dangereuse. Mortelle. Ils ont voulu protester mais aucun n'a trouvé une meilleure façon d'arrêter leur ennemi, un illuminé trop puissant et à l'ego surdimensionné qui voulait les entrainer dans sa folie. Et tous les détruire.

C'est Byakuya, surtout, qui s'était opposé de toutes ses forces à ce projet. Il a parlé. Coupé la parole. S'est montré contrarié.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Il n'avait aucune solution alternative à avancer. Aucun autre plan. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il s'était finalement tu. Et rien qu'à la crispation de ses mâchoires, pourtant légère, tous avaient pu voir, ressentir même, son inquiétude, reflet parfait de leur propre impuissance. Il avait cependant fini par accepter et, faisant cela, il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de la guerrière.

Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La mort pour la paix.

Curieux échange équivalent…

* * *

C'est assez difficile à définir, à expliquer. Est-ce qu'à force d'aller si loin dans la douleur on finit par s'y habituer ? Peut-on vraiment s'y accoutumer ? Je l'ignore, mais, pour être honnête, j'en doute. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, et en dépit de ma nature supérieure, je suis arrivée à un stade où je dois faire une pause. Malgré le temps qui m'est compté. Malgré mes aptitudes hors du commun, qui me permettent d'aller toujours plus loin, de résister toujours plus longtemps. A moins que ce ne soit mon côté trop humain qui reprenne le dessus ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai besoin d'un break qui me permettra, je l'espère, d'accepter, de maîtriser et, qui sait, de finir par savourer cette douleur qui me donne tant de puissance.

Ce matin est calme, limpide et serein. Rien ne laisse présager un imminent assaut final et meurtrier. Je me promène en marchant doucement, les longs pans de mon kimono voletant légèrement autour de moi. Je n'égalerai jamais la grâce que Miyabi avait dans sa démarche et, plus généralement, dans chaque chose qu'elle faisait. Elle me manque atrocement et je n'ai pas la force d'aller la voir, de réaliser qu'elle repose désormais dans un tombeau. Magnifique et somptueux, mais glacial, sous terre. Pas encore.

En la couchant sur le sol ce jour-là, après que la lame d'Aïzen eut tranché sa jeune vie, je lui ai promis, par toute mon âme hurlante, que ce crime odieux ne resterait pas impuni. Qu'on ne m'arracherait pas ainsi un être aimé sans en payer le prix. Cela ne la fera pas revenir, mais je lui ai promis réparation. Une vie pour la sienne. Je ne suis désormais plus un simple élément d'exécution, je suis trop impliquée, c'est mon amie qui est morte. C'est lui qui l'a voulu ainsi. Je suis la guerrière divine. Il paiera.

Je marche lentement, pour respirer profondément, pour économiser mes forces. Je sens enfin mes membres épuisés se détendre un peu quand soudain, un véritable ouragan s'élève autour de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, ni même ressenti, tant je suis lasse. Cette tempête m'entoure, c'est une énergie formidable qui m'assaille, qui est là, tout contre moi. Je soupire en essayant de faire moins de bruit qu'une locomotive à vapeur arrivant en gare. Moi qui n'aspirais qu'à la paix, à la tranquillité et à des instants propices au repos, on peut dire que j'ai décroché le pompon. Je ne peux pas la repousser alors je respire à fond, le plus discrètement possible et inscris un sourire jovial, un peu forcé, sur mon visage :

- Oyana ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Que fais-tu là ?

Elle me tient soudain à bout de bras, grave et sérieuse pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire :

- Mais tu oses poser ce genre de question ? Tu as perdu la tête en te fiançant au Capitaine, ou quoi ?

Elle me prend par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite et je m'aperçois que je retrouve un peu de légèreté grâce à son babillage. Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que sa présence en ces moments si troublés.

- Toi alors, je te jure, on peut dire que tu as bien caché ton jeu ! Du jour au lendemain, tu nous fais un virage à 180°: Exit l'Académie, plus de cours, plus d'examen, un mariage prochain, un statut d'aristocrate, une nomination dans le Goteï d'office… Et tout ça en une rencontre… Tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié !

Elle a dit ça sur un ton amusé, mais je sens un je ne sais quoi dans sa voix qui m'inquiète. Puis je me reprends et chasse mon pressentiment d'un geste de la main, comme pour donner une réponse désinvolte à Oyana. Après tout, elle n'a pas idée de ce qui se trame ici, pour moi, pour elle et pour nous tous :

- Et toi ? Tes révisions ? Tu as passé combien d'épreuves ? Viens, allons nous asseoir, tu dois être épuisée…

Elle sourit avec légèreté :

- Tu t'es accommodée à ton nouveau statut très rapidement, Dame Kei…

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Elle éclate de rire et un poids disparaît de mes épaules. J'oublie mes craintes précédentes, cet état de qui-vive permanent qui est désormais le mien. Je redeviens pour quelques instants une simple étudiante, sans autre préoccupation que de réviser mes cours, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été :

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Je voudrais t'y voir, te plier à un protocole aussi pénible ! C'est épuisant ! Je préfère combattre dix hollows en même temps, je te le dis !

- Vraiment ? Dix ? Ça me paraît beaucoup… Mais finalement, vu ce que tu es capable de faire, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment…

Le soupçon revient. Oyana sait quelque chose, et j'ignore quoi. Une chose compromettante à mon sujet. Une sueur glacée commence à couler le long de mon échine et je fronce les sourcils malgré moi:

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Je ne comprends pas…

Elle rit en renversant la tête en arrière :

- Voyons Kei ! On peut dire que tu es très douée pour faire celle qui ne comprend rien ! Très bien, je vais mettre les points sur les « i » puisque tu n'arrives visiblement pas à lire entre les lignes : Tu préfères combattre des hollows ou bien… Aïzen ?

La surprise a manqué de me faire concurrencer les carpes du jardin d'agrément en ouvrant une bouche démeusurée, format assiette à soupe. Mon réflexe premier est de nier mais en voyant le visage de mon amie, je m'aperçois que la sincérité est de mise. Le temps n'est plus aux dénégations puériles. Oyana sait. Tout. Mais comment ? Je la regarde longuement en silence et vois son visage changer. De façon imperceptible, mais changer malgré tout, muscle par muscle, comme si elle laissait tomber un masque trop longtemps porté. Et le résultat est repoussant.

Je comprends tout à coup que cette fille en face de moi n'a jamais été mon amie :

- Comment le sais-tu ? Personne ne pouvait approcher de la zone de combat…

- Et oui, Envoyée Céleste, tu n'es pas aussi prudente et maligne que tu le croyais !

Elle se lève et fait quelques pas, les mains croisées dans le dos. Elle me toise et me méprise ouvertement en m'expliquant :

- Tu as peut être fait en sorte que ton combat contre Aïzen ne soit pas accessible, mais avant cela, il a fallu te préparer, pas vrai ? Et bien figures-toi qu'un soir, j'attendais quelqu'un au pied du Sokyôku. Tu étais là, mais tu ne m'as pas vue. C'est normal, me diras-tu, tu avais les yeux fermés, et visiblement dans un état de grande concentration. J'allais t'appeler quand brusquement tes vêtements se sont transformés. Tu imagines un peu ma stupeur ? Ma copine d'école un peu gourde qui est capable de se métamorphoser simplement en fermant les yeux ? Alors je suis allée me cacher. Je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette ! Et puis le vice-Capitaine Abaraï est arrivé. Et tu as failli le tuer! Ahaha, mais quelle histoire !

Elle se retourne et marche brusquement vers moi, les yeux étincelants d'une colère froide. Je suis me suis laissé tombée avec la discrétion d'un mammouth perclus de rhumatismes sur un élégant banc de pierre, les jambes et le souffle coupés. Ainsi, elle savait depuis si longtemps ? Mais pourquoi … ?

- Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, pas vrai ? Oh, mais c'est très simple : j'attendais le bon moment. Et le voilà. si tu ne veux pas que cette affaire s'ébruite et que tout le Sereiteï apprenne que tu es une guerrière divine, tu vas m'aider. Et tu sais pourquoi tu vas le faire ? Pour éviter que la populace ne panique, qu'ils ne viennent tous ici saccager ce si beau jardin, et que le noble Capitaine Kuchiki n'épuise ses forces pour tous les repousser. Pour éviter également qu'ils contrarient ton entraînement et qu'Aïzen te pulvérise. Voilà pourquoi.

Je me lève à mon tour. J'ai encore les jambes chancelantes, mais la colère me met sur mes pieds aussi rapidement que si piston à air comprimé avait été planqué sous mon cul :

- Tu es complètement folle… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ou plutôt, oui, je viens de comprendre : qu'est-ce tu veux, exactement, Oyana ?

Elle a un sourire goguenard :

- Et bien, on pourra dire que tu auras mis le temps… Ce que je veux ? Mais tout, pauvre idiote ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Oui, bien sûr, tu es comme les autres, personne ne comprend rien…

Elle soupire légèrement et je vois de la folie faire briller ses prunelles où est donc passée mon amie qui me soutenait et me défendait ? A-t-elle un jour existé ?

- Je n'ai pas eu comme toi des aptitudes dès la naissance, ou bien un statut social envieux. Et non, rien que la misère et la solitude. Je viens du Rukonghaï, tu le savais ? Du même quartier que le Capitaine Kenpachi : le plus violent, le plus animal, où il faut manger ou être mangé, où il faut survivre à défaut de vivre. Je n'étais pas une shinigami, à l'époque. Mais j'ai compris très vite que j'avais un talent, moi aussi : trouver les faiblesses et les petits secrets des gens qui m'entourent. Et arriver à mes fins en les utilisant. Et cette aptitude m'a bien servie en arrivant à l'Académie, afin de devenir la première, la meilleure. Tu veux des exemples ? C'est très facile : l'enseignant pervers qui se cache afin de reluquer ses étudiantes sous la douche ? Il m'a mis une très bonne note à mon examen. L'étudiant un peu trop porté sur la boisson ? Grâce à cela, j'ai rendu un excellent devoir écrit sur les sorts de Kido. Oui, je suis la meilleure élève de l'Académie, grâce aux travers immoraux des hommes. Mais plus que les notes, je veux avant tout la reconnaissance. Et toi, gauche comme c'est pas permis tu vas avoir mieux que moi parce qu'un Capitaine va t'épouser ? Mais toi aussi tu as un petit secret. Et grâce à toi, je vais obtenir ce que je veux : un poste de vice-Capitaine.

J'éprouve un sentiment ambivalent que j'ai le plus grand mal à exprimer : de la colère mêlée à une intense pitié :

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible d'être nommé vice-Capitaine en sortant tout juste de l'Académie ! Et être au premier plan lors des batailles, c'est vraiment ça que tu veux? De plus, tu me surestimes : je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'offrir ce genre de nomination.

- Toi, peut-être pas, non. Mais ton si épris Capitaine, oui. Alors tu vas le convaincre. Tu n'as pas le choix, Ten no Shisha. Et ne t'inquiète pas : nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Et elle tourne les talons. Je ne la regarde même pas partir en me rasseyant doucement, déboussolée, perdue. Encore une trahison, encore un croche-pied qui me fait tomber plus bas encore… Mère me mettrait-elle à l'épreuve ? La cruauté en ferait partie ? A moins que ce ne soit pour me focaliser uniquement sur ma mission... Je ne sais plus. Je repense aux derniers mots d'Oyana : « mon si épris Capitaine » ? Comme elle se trompe. En définitive, je n'ai autour de moi que des gens calculateurs et qui se servent de moi afin d'arriver à leurs fins. C'est d'autant plus dur, cela m'arrache d'autant plus les entrailles que ce sont ceux qui ont tout fait pour que je les aime. Le Capitaine Kuchiki. Et maintenant Oyana. Pour éviter de laisser couler les larmes que je sens rappliquer à vitesse grand V, je me lève à nouveau. Je me concentre suffisamment et Reiten apparaît devant moi. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me trahira pas et qui m'aime.

- On reprend.

Reiten s'approche et me regarde. Inutile d'avoir recours au moindre artifice, inutile de vouloir la tromper : elle est moi, elle est Mère, elle est mon cœur et mon âme. Puis elle retrousse les lèvres parfaites d'Hoshi sur les crocs de Tsuki et la voix dématérialisée et formidable de mon arme double s'élève :

- Non, Kei. Tu es trop faible. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens encore une fois d'être déçue que tu dois faire n'importe quoi.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Aïzen ne va pas attendre que je soigne mes états d'âme. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne manquerai à personne, ici. Je ne suis, nous ne sommes qu'une arme. On doit finir de se préparer.

Le sphinx baisse la tête, résigné, pendant que je me dirige vers ma chambre, vers une mort certaine. Je vois néanmoins mon zanpakutô relever la tête et regarder le ciel. Puis elle fait entendre un cri perçant, terrible, glaçant le sang des personnes environnantes, et qui me laisse pourtant insensible. Car je suis la seule à savoir que ce cri n'est autre que l'illustration de ma peine et de ma souffrance. En arrivant devant les portes coulissantes de ma chambre, je m'appuie sur le chambranle quelques instants. J'ai un sourire sans joie : j'ai réussi à ne pas pleurer.

* * *

_Hello! toujours là? __Je vous aime d'amûr! P__as encore morts? Mais je vais vous décerner une médaille! :D  
_

_Alors, comme je suis une peau de vache, je balance: le chapitre était rédigé depuis LONGTEMPS, et là, paf, je tombe en panne de bétâchérie! (oui, c'est ma bétâchérie, parce que c'est ma coupine et qu'elle est cro forte^^) ouais, ouais, ouais, les excuses genre "la vie, son oeuvre, ses difficultés". Donc voilà. Allez la taper ou plaignez-la, moi j'ai ressorti le fouet et je le garde à mes pieds, parce que je lui envoie le chapitre suivant... Mais ce laps de temps entre les chapitre n'est pas de ma faute! (dixit le Vicomte de Valmont, revoyez vos classiques!). Ah mais! ^_^_

_A très vite, j'espère!  
_

_Hagaren  
_


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée, mais je vais ENCORE vous faire une fausse joie : ceci n'est pas un chapitre supplémentaire d' « une vie à t'attendre »… Croyez bien que je suis la première désolée que ce ne soit pas le cas !

Cet encart est juste un immense « merci » pour tous les messages de soutien que vous continuez à m'envoyer. Je ne vais pas m'excuser une énième fois de mon silence, mais sachez bien que j'ai le cœur gros de vous avoir lâchés…

La vie est malheureusement ainsi faite : les choses évoluent dans la vie IRL, et il est du coup impossible de continuer à écrire. Déménagement à l'étranger, boulot harassant, énième problème de santé, bétachérie qui change de vie, re-déménagement… Bref, je ne cherche pas à me justifier de mon absence inqualifiable, de ne pas avoir pu écrire comme je le voulais, de ne pas avoir tenu mes promesses envers vous, d'avoir été minable sur ce coup là.

Sans vous passer de pommade, vous êtes justes fantastiques et j'ai très honte, car je tiens sincèrement à continuer à publier, d'être enfin à la hauteur du soutien que vous daignez m'apporter.

Encore une promesse vaine ? Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne le soit pas et vais reprendre mon bâton de pèlerin, et vous dire comment les aventures de Kei se terminent. Quand ? Le plus vite possible, j'espère. Je vais tout faire pour.

Encore merci d'être encore là pour moi et ma bétachérie que je vais continuer à harceler… )

A très vite, j'espère !

Hagaren


End file.
